An Education
by ButterflyPages
Summary: Ms. Pope is a 4th grade teacher at Ambrose Elementary school. She loves her job and the life she's carved out. She has friends and a fulfilling career. She has no room in her life for love until new principal, Mr. Grant, appears. He is set on giving her an education in how to make room.
1. Activating Strategy

**Chapter 1**

"**Activating Strategy"**

_Did I just run that stop sign?_ Olivia thought as she coasted over the hill.

Darkness blanketed the sky and the dew lingered on the grass. Olivia had no time to enjoy this new morning. It was 6:18, and she was on a mission to make it to school in 12 minutes. Arriving at this time would allow her a full hour and 15 minutes to prepare the substitute lesson plan for her 4th grade class before the first bell rang and kids spilled into the building. Today was an all day planning meeting for 4th grade teachers at Ambrose Elementary School. Olivia hadn't had time to prepare her lesson plan the day before. She rushed out directly after dismissal to make a 4 o'clock dental appointment.

She continued to drive at a respectable rate of speed.

"Nooooo!" Flashing lights came into view through her rearview mirror. Another vehicle separated her from its source, a police car. She silently prayed that the police car was in pursuit of the automobile at her rear. When the vehicle trailing her made a turn, the police cruiser continued after her, its lights looking like a flame of fire in the darkness of the early morning. Olivia pulled over into the entrance of a subdivision and fished out her license and insurance card.

"Good morning, ma'am. I am Agent Ralston. Did you know that you ran the stop sign back there?" he said.

Repentant, Olivia immediately handed over her license and insurance card. "I did? I am so sorry officer. I must be on autopilot this morning. I am a teacher at Ambrose Elementary school just up the street. I think I was preoccupied with all I have to do when I get to my classroom."

"Oh? What grade do you teach at Ambrose?" he said, shining a small black flashlight at her license, "You can keep the insurance card."

"Fourth grade. I teach fourth grade."

"Okay, Ma'am. You sit tight. I'll be right back." Olivia watched his retreating form in her side view mirror.

A cascade of emotions filled her and she let the tears fall. _Why didn't I do these stupid plans last night? I should have used some old plans. Why wasn't I paying attention? _She took several deep breaths and reached into the glove compartment for a tissue to dab the tears from her eyes.

The officer returned, and she let the window down.

"Ms. Pope, I am going to give you a warning this time. I understand you are busy with a million things on your mind, but please be safe." Olivia took the white warning slip and her license he handed back to her.

"Thank you, officer. I will." Olivia flashed him a grateful smile and put everything back in her purse. When the road was clear, she pulled onto the street. She left her radio volume low and drove the remaining half-mile to school in silence. By the time she entered the front doors at 6:40, she was calm and ready to face the day.

The school was like a sleeping giant at this time. Olivia loved the calm, and that was why she routinely arrived between 6:30 and 6:45. Most of the other teachers rolled in between 7:15 and 7:30, just before the first bell at 7:45. She didn't blame them because as a single woman with only a dog she didn't have to bother with getting children ready or sharing a bathroom with a husband. Her black lab, Rolfo, went to The Wagsnifflick Room for day play four days a week so he wouldn't have to spend long stretches alone.

Olivia was free to get to school as early or leave school as late as she desired. Abby, Harrison, and Huck were always getting on her about her long hours. All three of them worked at Ambrose too. Abby and Harrison taught 5th grade and Huck taught a Science & Social Studies enrichment class.

Abby would always say, "Liv, you'll never get it all done. It'll be here when you return tomorrow. Go home." Olivia would smile and agree when they made such comments. She continued logging in long hours. She labored for the love of it all.

At 7:20, she pressed the print button. Her lesson plans flowed from the printer. When she lifted them off the tray, they were warm. The sound of the stapler gave her comfort. Another task was completed.

"Good Morning, Liv. Are you looking forward to your day of freedom?" Abby sauntered into Olivia's classroom. She looked up and smiled at Abby. She didn't mention running the stop sign or getting the traffic warning. Abby's nagging about her being in a perpetual rush would spoil her present equilibrium.

"Hi, Abby, It is not a day of freedom. I would rather be with my kiddos. These planning days are a colossal waste of time and money," Olivia raised her fingers in air quotes when she said, 'planning,' "There is no real instructional planning going on. There are icebreakers, reviewing of test score data, and presentations by the instructional coaches. If I were queen for a day, I would make some changes."

"How many times have I told you to get on the principal track? You would make a great administrator. You have 10 years of teaching experience which is more than most principals these days who teach for barely three years and then try to lead a school." Abby pulled open Olivia's filing cabinet and began rifling through her files.

"I am satisfied to stay in my own classroom, Abby…my own little queendom. I am not interested in budgets, managing staff, and all the politics that comes with being an administrator. I love the classroom and helping other teachers. Besides, I think I am going to accept Heinemann's offer to publish my book on oral assessment." Olivia packed up her laptop and materials for the meeting.

"That's great, Liv. I am glad you are doing that. It's about time you make people pay for what you have to offer. You are always giving everything away. Well…except for me of course…I, your best friend, shouldn't have to pay." Abby continued to pull papers from Olivia's folders.

"So what should I expect from the new principal in our meeting today? Did you talk to him at the after school meet and greet yesterday?" Olivia asked.

That was another thing she missed yesterday because of her dental appointment, meeting the new principal. Mrs. Vega, the former principal, had retired in December. The school system's decision to appoint one of the Area Superintendents to the position had been a surprise to everyone. From a career standpoint, it was a step down. Mr. Fitzgerald T. Grant, III had been an Area Superintendent in the exclusive Evermore district where the demographics were mostly white, the resources were limitless, and the test scores were always high.

"Liv, I meant to call you last night, but Paul was particularly amorous after the kids went to bed. You missed it! Mr. Grant is a total hottie. He had all the female teachers, married and single, swooning over him. He is so sexy…that voice…his hair…he smells so good too. He told us to call him, 'Fitz'. Harrison gave me the dish on him. Mr. Grant is recently divorced from Melody Grant, one of the school board members. Harrison said he heard that Mr. Grant asked for this job to get away from working so closely with his ex-wife. Apparently she didn't want the divorce. He has two teenagers…and they live with him, which is very interesting. He pulled them out of Evermore High School and enrolled them in Ambrose High." Abby's eyes danced with excitement. She loved good gossip.

"Wow that is surprising that he would move his children from Evermore to Ambrose. Both are IB schools, but Evermore has more money. He must be serious about investing in this community. Let's hope he is serious about leading Ambrose Elementary," Olivia said as she placed all her belongings on the front table by the door in preparation to go downstairs to the conference room.

"You are so boring. You would overlook all the gossip and focus on where he enrolled his kids in school," Abby said, "Just be prepared for all that hotness when he comes to your meeting today."

Olivia gave her room a quick glance to make sure everything was in place.

"Okay, Abby. Thanks for the warning, but "hotness" will be the last thing on my mind. I hope he asks for our opinion on the changes needed around here. I have a list of suggestions ready." Olivia and Abby walked towards the door as a handsome young man met them at the door.

He extended his hand. "Good morning, I'm David…the substitute teacher for Mrs. Pope?"

Abby answered with a sly smile. "It is _Ms. _Pope."

Olivia spoke before Abby could continue. "Hi David, I'm Olivia Pope. The lesson plans are on the desk with all the materials. I have a great group of kids. Leave me a note to let me know how the day goes, and-"

"Leave your phone number too. In case she needs to contact you to sub for her again." Abby said.

Olivia pushed Abby out of the door. "Have a great day, David…Mr.?"

"Jordan…David Jordan. I'll leave a note and my phone number." _Did he just wink at me? _Olivia thought.

Olivia followed Abby out of the door. "Mrs. Whelan-Sanchez, I am reporting you to your husband with all this talk of hotness and sexy principals. Stop trying to set me up…my substitute, Abby?" Olivia lowered her voice so only Abby could hear as she walked her down the hall to her classroom. Abby stopped at her door.

"Liv, he is cute. He has to be fresh out of college. Looks like fun."

"You, Harrison, and Huck need to stay out of my sex life. No more set ups, please? I don't want any dating drama right now. For the first time since my break up with Edison, I am content to be single. My life is full as it is." Abby shrugged, unconvinced.

* * *

Olivia glanced at her watch. It was three hours into the planning meeting. The literacy instructional coach had just finished her presentation. The assistant principal rose to speak next.

"Thank you, Lisa, for that excellent presentation. We feel more confident about the new curriculum standards in English Language Arts. I am excited to announce that our new principal, Mr. Grant, will be coming to speak to us in about five minutes. We were all excited to meet him informally yesterday. He will be sitting in on all the instructional planning meetings this week to…" Ms. Kingston stopped speaking when the door opened and Mr. Grant walked in. "…Oh, Mr. Grant, I was just talking about you."

Olivia watched Ms. Kingston's demeanor change when he walked into the room. She softened and became all giggly like a school girl in the presence of the captain of the football team. Olivia could see Mr. Grant's profile as he smiled at Ms. Kingston. The other 4th grade teachers sat up straighter in their seats when he entered.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she recalled Abby's description of him. _Okay, so he looks good in a suit and his hair is thick and wavy. Big deal! _Olivia thought as she viewed his profile. Olivia's breath caught in her throat when he turned around and she saw him face to face.

"Good morning, ladies," he said.

"Good morning, Mr. Grant." All the 4th grade teachers but Olivia responded in chorus.

Olivia felt her breath catch in her throat when their eyes met. Her heart beat faster and she felt a brief ache in her abdomen. It was akin to instant physical attraction. She'd read about it in romance novels, accepting it as fantasy. In that moment, the invisible cord of attraction pulled her to him. She didn't realize she was frowning. Olivia couldn't avert her eyes from his. She didn't know how long they held the gaze, but she was able to blink when she heard his voice.

"It is nice to see you all again. Except…I…don't think I met you…Ms. Olivia Pope, right?" He stepped to Olivia, his eyes still locked with hers. Olivia averted her eyes this time, but looked back at him quickly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Grant. I had a dental appointment yesterday. I couldn't reschedule it in a reasonable time." Olivia extended her hand, her words coming out in a rush because she had been holding her breath.

"The pleasure is all mine. You can call me, Fitz…like I've told everyone else." When he took her hand, she felt his warmth envelope her cold fingers. He covered their enclosed hands with his other hand. Olivia didn't want him to let go. She inhaled as she caught a faint whiff of a woodsy and spicy scent. He finally released her hands. They were no longer cold.

He walked to the front of the room and launched into his presentation, "Your former principal, Mrs. Vega did exemplary things here at Ambrose. I want to continue her standard of excellence while…"

Olivia didn't hear much of what he was said. She was still trying to get her bearings from that reaction to him. Abby had been right. He was very handsome and sexy, but she had never had such a visceral reaction to a man on first sight. Olivia looked around at the other teachers who were hanging on to his every word.

Olivia's cell phone vibrated when a text came in from Abby.

**Abby:** _Hey. Seen the hottie yet? _

Olivia smiled and texted back.

**Olivia: **He's okay. Seen better. ;-)

**Abby: **Liar! We will talk after school.

Olivia smiled again. She pushed her phone aside and looked up. Her eyes collided with Fitz's again as he watched her. Her eyes darted to the chart of test data on the screen, self-conscious she had been caught on her phone during a meeting.

"…I'll be meeting with each of you individually for about fifteen minutes beginning immediately after you break for lunch. Please bring me any questions you may have about my presentation or anything else." All the teachers clapped. Fitz smiled. His eyes met Olivia's in one more intense gaze before he left the room.

Olivia had been caught unawares for a second time today. She hadn't heard a word of his presentation. _How am I going to be in a room alone with him? _She pushed her thoughts aside and accepted that she was attracted to her new principal.


	2. Know Want Learn

**Chapter 2**

**Know. Want. Learn.**

* * *

Fitz was exhilarated. He walked back to his office after the presentation to the fourth grade teachers. He felt as if he could make a difference at Ambrose. The faculty and staff were welcoming and supportive. There was something off with the fourth grade teachers. There was no sense of cohesion like he'd witnessed on the other grade levels. The fifth grade meeting was tomorrow. He would see if there was any esprit de corps there.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grant!"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sandoval!" Fitz said as we entered the door to the front office suite.

"Mr. Grant, these were just delivered for you. They are beautiful." His administrative assistant, Quinn Perkins, held out a large bouquet of 24 white roses. Fitz took them.

"Thank you, Ms. Perkins. I don't know who these are from."

"Would you like me to open the card for you?" Quinn reached for the card, but Fitz turned and walked towards his office.

"I'll read it. Oh and please e-mail me the schedule of my one-on-one meetings with the fourth grade teachers. I want to make some changes." Fitz walked into this office and closed the door. He set the flowers on his desk and reached for the card.

_**Congratulations on your new job, Fitz. Yours, Mellie Grant.**_

Fitz narrowed his eyes at the note. With a quick swipe of his hands, he tore the card in half and tossed it in the waste bin. Anger filled his chest. He reached for the phone and slammed the receiver down. He knew her intent: to get a rise out of him. Fitz carried the bouquet to Quinn's office.

"Ms. Perkins, these flowers were actually from the school board for the entire school. Please find some vases and display them in a few of the common areas. Keep a few blossoms for your desk."

"Thank you, Mr. Grant."

"Ambrose Elementary School, Mr. Grant speaking." Fitz was back in his office.

"Well, you have to come back to headquarters now. They have you answering your own phone over there?"

"Cyrus! Does my Superintendent miss me already?"

"I am a sad Superintendent who has lost his best Area Superintendent. Actually, Fitz, this move of yours was golden. It is playing very well in the press. 'High ranking education official leaves a plumb position to lead a Title I school.' Headlines like that keep tax payers generous with their pennies. I am sure they will approve the next SPLOST for technology upgrades. How is it going over there?"

"Great so far, but this is the honeymoon stage. It remains to be seen if they are ready for my ideas. Guess who sent me two-dozen white roses today?"

"Sounds like your ex-wife and my pain in the butt school board member, Mellie."

"She signed the card as "Grant" after making such a big deal about reclaiming her maiden name. The divorce has been final for almost a year and things have been quiet. Let's just hope they stay that way."

"Two dozen roses don't sound quiet to me, but don't worry about it, Fitz. You are away from headquarters. You shouldn't have to see her at work. Karen and Gerry are driving now so no visitation exchange. Enjoy your freedom."

"Do you know any of the teachers at Ambrose, Cyrus?"

"I know a few of them from committees and professional development conferences. Why?" asked Cyrus.

"What do you know about Olivia Pope? She teaches 4th grade here." Fitz opened up his e-mail looking for the schedule of meetings.

"Yes, I know her. She is an exemplary teacher. In fact she is a Master Teacher. I, along, with every other principal she's worked for have tried to get her to enter leadership, but she isn't interested. She has a great teacher website, OPENeducation or something like that. Teachers from all over the country use her unit plans and other resources. She has written units for this school system also. It is only a matter of time before some publisher steals her away from the front lines. Why?"

"Just getting to know my faculty. Well, Cyrus I have to get ready for back-to-back meetings. I'll be in touch. Thanks for checking on me, Mr Beene." Fitz disconnected the line before Cyrus asked additional questions. As soon as he inquired about her to Cyrus, he'd realized his mistake. Cyrus wasn't the best person to ask about a woman he was interested in personally. Cyrus Beene was the Superintendent of the Olympus City Public Schools and his boss. He couldn't ask him if she was married or seeing someone, which was really the only question about her that he wanted answered. He didn't know what he planned to do especially since professional ethics prevented him from becoming involved with his employee. All he remembered was the very intense attraction he felt when he looked into her eyes. She probably thought he was a lecherous old man because she frowned at him.

He looked at the schedule and saw that she was fourth on his list of eight teachers. _That won't do_. Fitz typed out a quick e-mail to Ms. Perkins asking her to change Ms. Pope to the last time slot. He had a feeling they would need more time. He smiled as he pressed the send button.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Olivia was ready to find her friends. Ms. Kingston dismissed them for lunch on their own. Other grade levels ordered out together, but as usual, the fourth grade team members did not. Olivia taught 5th grade last year with Abby and Harrison, but then, principal, Mrs. Vega, asked for volunteers to join the 4th grade team when another teacher transferred. Olivia volunteered, but she had regretted it after a couple of months. Despite her attempts to get the teachers to collaborate, they would not. They were still the indifferent group paired off into cliques of two or three.

After Olivia microwaved her frozen lunch, she found Abby, Harrison, and Huck eating in Huck's classroom. They called it the dungeon because it was at the far end of the hall on the east wing of the school. His classroom had a concrete floor and black lab tables. They loved to gather there for lunch because they could dish about anything in relative privacy.

"Liv, come in. What do you have…another cardboard lunch?…oh that is one of the good ones, Mezzaluna ravioli. Let me taste." Abby speared one of Olivia's ravioli.

"How was the meeting so far, Liv? What did you think of his presentation and some of the changes he plans to make," asked Harrison. He popped a piece of meatloaf in his mouth. Harrison never ate microwave meals since his wife, Cheryl, loved to cook.

"We all wanted to be a fly on the wall when you gave him a piece of your mind about his plan to increase our class sizes and close the Parent Center," Huck said. "What did you tell him, Liv?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Where did you hear this?" asked Olivia.

"He presented to the enrichment teachers and other auxiliary staff after the meet and greet yesterday. It is the same presentation as, Liv. Weren't you there?" Huck asked.

_I can't tell them that he had my mind in a fog! I'll never live it down, especially with Abby. _Olivia's eyes darted around the room and then she saw the clock.

"Abby and Harrison, look at the clock. You have to get back to class. Recess is nearly over."

As with all the grade levels, teachers alternated lunch and recess duty. This allowed the teacher off duty an hour lunch every other week. The teacher on duty had to monitor both classes for lunch and recess. During the on duty days a teacher could go all day without a break if there was a meeting during planning time. On duty weeks were the hardest days for all teachers.

Abby and Harrison grunted and groaned even though they were off duty this week. "Let's go Abs." Harrison grabbed both their plates and trashed them.

"Okay. Liv, I'll see you after school."

When Harrison and Abby left, Olivia and Huck continued eating but in silence.

"Huck, in college we were friends first, right?"

"Yeah…so?" Huck said. He threw away his trash and turned on his video projector in preparation for his next class.

"Well, it seems to me that you owe me your first loyalty. I introduced you and Siobhan." Olivia threw away her trash and walked to Huck's desk.

"Liv, what are you talking about. Loyalty for what?"

"If I tell you something, you have to absolutely promise not to tell Abby, Harrison, or even your sweet wife." Olivia lowered her voice and looked over her shoulder.

"Why don't you want to tell Abby or Harrison? When have we ever been able to keep a secret from one another?"

"Huck, please. It may be nothing but I have to tell someone. I would usually talk to Abby about this sort of thing, but I won't be able to take her meddling. You know how she can get sometimes. If I tell Harrison, he won't be able to keep it from Abby. Are you in? Can I trust you old friend? Please?"

"Okay, Liv, Okay. I'm in. Spill it before my next class comes."

Olivia took a deep breath. "I think I am attracted to Mr. Grant."

"Liv, that's nothing! He has the entire staff eating out of his hands. It'll wear off as soon as they take off the rose colored glasses and see what he wants to do around here. Are you sure you didn't hear his presentation?"

"See that is what I mean, Huck. After I met him, my brain turned to jello. I started to feel... If I were white, you would have seen me blush. I don't remember anything he said in his presentation and I am supposed to bring him questions in our face-to-face meeting today. I am fourth in line so maybe I can ask the other teachers on my team for their impressions."

Muffled sounds signaled the presence of students outside his door.

"Liv, I'm sure you are blowing this out of proportion. This doesn't sound like you anyway. Siobhan knows this guy at work she thinks would be great for you. He seems nice. I think you should at least check him out."

"Huck, tell Siobhan, I appreciate it, but no. A relationship is the last thing I need or want right now. I'm good."

She bid Huck goodbye and returned to the conference room just as Ms. Kingston began speaking.

"Ladies, I hope you all had a good lunch. Please take a look at your scheduled time with Mr. Grant. He made some changes in the order. In the time we have left, you are free to plan and collaborate for this next 9-week period. If there are no questions for me, Mrs. Johnson can go on down to Mr. Grant's office for your meeting."

Olivia looked at the revised schedule. She was now scheduled to meet with him last.

"Did he give a reason for the change in the schedule, Mrs. Kingston?"

"No, Ms. Pope."

Olivia checked her e-mails and then began looking at her students' standardized test data until she became distracted.

"So, Ms. Leslie, what do you think of the changes Mr. Grant plans to make?" said Olivia.

"Oh, I don't care one way or another. Each new principal brings another set of changes. He does seem really nice and is certainly good to look at." They both laughed, but Olivia's smile didn't reach her eyes.

About an hour later, it was Olivia's face to face meeting. "Hi, Quinn. How are you? How is school going?" Quinn was working on her Education degree, taking classes nights and weekends. In the fall, she would begin her student teaching.

"I'm fine Olivia. I do need your help with my Science in a Box project for my Teaching Elementary Science course. The professor is a beast. She is so nitpicky."

"Email me and we can set something up for next weekend."

"Ms. Pope. Come in. It is great to see you again."

When Olivia heard his voice behind her, she froze. Her heart skipped a beat. _What the hell is wrong with me? _She wanted to run the other way, but she turned around slowly to find him towering over her, smiling. He pulled her laptop bag from her shoulder and took her class tote that she used to carry papers and other belongings.

"I'll take these for you. Let's meet in my office. After you."

Olivia felt self-conscious walking in front of him. _Is he looking at my ass? _She suddenly had trouble putting one foot before the other. She schlepped more than walked into his office. She sat at the cherry wood, glass top circle table.

She plastered on a bright smile. Fitz placed her tote and laptop bag beside his desk. Then he sat in the chair beside her at the circle table. All sorts of bells and whistles began to alarm in her body with him so close. Olivia forced a cough.

"May I have some water, Mr. Grant?" Olivia asked. Her voice croaked a little.

"Oh, of course."

He walked over to the small refrigerator and brought back a bottled water. He opened the bottle and placed it on an apple shaped coaster in front of her.

"Thank you." Olivia removed the cap that he'd loosened and placed the bottle to her lips. He was looking right at her. _How rude to stare at me like that. _She took a swig of the water but looked at the ceiling while she drank.

She put the drink down and waited for him to speak, but he just continued to stare. Her breathing increased and she frowned. _Damn, didn't his mother teach him that it is not polite to stare? _

"Ms. Pope, tell me about yourself."

_Tell me about yourself? What does he want to know? Why am I so nervous?_

"Well, I love teaching. I've been teaching for 10 years. This is my 11th year. I've been at Ambrose for 7 years. This is my first year in 4th grade. I taught 5th grade for 6 of the 7 years. I majored in philosophy and history if you can believe that." Olivia noticed how he listened very closely to every word she said. _That is part of his charm, I bet, to make everyone, especially women, think he was hanging on their every word._

"We have a lot in common, Ms. …can I call you Olivia?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Olivia, I majored in history and classics. We both ended up in education. Where are you from originally? Where did you go to undergraduate and graduate school?"

"I don't really have a hometown. I'm a military brat. My dad is a retired Major in the Marines Corps. He now works with the Marines Corps JROTC at Troy High School. My mom was a nurse in the Navy until she met my dad. They married and then my sisters and I were born. She started practicing again when I was in middle school. Now she is a professor at the nursing school at the University of Colorado at Boulder. I went to Columbia University for undergrad and University of Denver for the Masters." Olivia felt more settled now. Her breathing was more regular.

"You have two sisters? What do they do?" Fitz asked.

"Sierra is the oldest and is a nurse. Savannah is the youngest and is a veterinarian. I am the middle child."

"S.O.S." Fitz said and they both laughed.

"You are the first one to make that connection so quickly. It wasn't intentional. My dad and mom weren't trying to make a statement by making our names spell, S.O.S. It just sort of happened that way."

"Do you have any nieces and nephews, Olivia?

"Oh yes! They are the greatest kids. You'll never believe it but they each have two sons so I have four nephews. They are 5, 6, 7, and 18. I keep all four of them for a week each summer. We have a ball, but by the end of the week, I am ready for my house back. Rolfo hates to see them go." _I'm talking to much now._

"Rolfo. Who is Rolfo?" Fitz asked.

"He's my black lab. Rolfo is full of energy so he is in dog heaven when the boys are there."

Fitz's office phone rang.

"This is Fitzgerald Grant. Oh, really. I see. Okay, I'll be right out."

"Olivia, I apologize, but we will have to finish our conversation later. It is 2:30 pm and time for me to get on the intercom for dismissal." Fitz stood.

"Of course. I am sorry I monopolized the entire meeting." Olivia stood and joined him by the door. She motioned to collect her belongings, but he stopped her.

"I'll get those for you. Are you free after dismissal? We can finish our meeting then. Can you meet me back here at 3:30 pm? I promise not to keep you past 4:00 pm. You can leave your stuff here if you'd like." _I enjoy talking to him…maybe too much._

"Okay. I'll see you at 3:30 pm. Mr. Grant." Olivia waited for him to open the door. He continued to stand there looking at her. _I can't take this starting thing he does._

"Is there anything else?" Olivia asked.

"No." He opened the door, and Olivia slipped passed him and out of the side door to the hallway.

Olivia knew she should return to the conference room, but she needed to see Abby so she could help her interpret what had just happened in that office.


	3. First Things First

**Chapter 3**

**First Things First**

* * *

"Mr. Grant…Mr. Grant," Quinn said. She did not raise her voice because he stood close enough to hear her. Yet she was puzzled by his none response.

"Mr. Grant, do you want _Olivia Pope_? I can get her for you." Quinn stressed her name just in case he had forgotten it.

"Yes…I do," he said. He walked to the front office foyer.

Quinn hurried after him. "I can send her a quick e-mail or page her over the intercom."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and walked back to her office when Fitz didn't respond. He was intently listening to the Media Specialist explain the operation of the Public Address system.

As he listened to the instructions for operating the PA system, he could not stop thinking about Olivia Pope. Their meeting confirmed what he had felt when he first laid eyes on her. It seemed inadequate to categorize it as simple attraction. He thought of Rachel whom his sister had set him up with two months ago. Both of his sisters were adamant that he 'bite the bullet' and start dating again. He enjoyed spending time with Rachel. She was pretty, intelligent, and funny. When he kissed her it was nice, but it paled in comparison to the intensity of feeling he experienced when he met Olivia for the first time. He was attracted to Rachel. He was enamored with Olivia. During their meeting, he had wanted to watch her…talk...smile…breath…be. He wanted to see all the expressions and mannerisms she made, the way she would avert her eyes and rub the back of her neck when she was nervous. He guessed she was nervous. She relaxed when she talked about her family.

Fitz glanced at his watch after he gave his farewell message to the students and began calling the first load of busses. _Thirty-five minutes and I'll see her again._

* * *

"Hey Ms. Pope!" The students in Abby's classroom greeted Olivia when she entered the room. They were engaged in various activities. Some were completing their end of the day jobs. Others were getting started on homework while they waited for their buses to be called.

"Hi, kiddos!" Olivia walked over to Abby's desk and took a seat beside it. Abby was bent over a student explaining a homework problem.

"Kayla, you wouldn't have trouble understanding if you would read the directions, honey." Abby smiled at her and then walked to her desk. She plopped down next to Olivia. "Whew, these kids are going to be the death of me!"

"So you will die smiling because you love them," said Olivia.

Fitz's voice sounded over the intercom. "Voices off!" Abby said.

"Attention teachers and students, we are ready for the following buses, 2, 10, 5, 7, 3 8, and 11."

"Listen to his voice, Liv. I have never heard a list of numbers that sounded so good," Abby whispered. Olivia didn't respond. She watched two thirds of Abby's class leave and she waved goodbye. The remaining students went to the carpet and began chatting to each other.

"I know something is up with you, Liv. Don't you know I can sniff out a secret a mile away? Huck wouldn't exactly say, but I know something is amiss. Save yourself the trouble and tell me."

"Wait until we have an empty room, okay?" Olivia rose from her chair and started straightening Abby's classroom.

"Leave my junk as is please. I won't be able to find a thing when you are done."

When the last students left the classroom, Olivia shut the door and locked it.

"Abby, I want to talk to you about my meeting with Mr. Grant."

"Liv, what did you do? Did you two argue about his changes to the school policies?"

"No, we had a…good meeting. I am going back to meet with him again at 3:30 because he had do the dismissal." Olivia started pacing as she rambled on. "I think it was a good meeting. We didn't talk about his presentation. He asked me about my background, family…just personal questions. He seems really nice. We both majored in history."

"Olivia Caroline Pope! I wish you could see yourself and how you are totally crushing on Mr. Grant!"

"Abby, keep your voice down! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. But I had to because I need your help. I have to work with him and when I am around him, I cannot think straight. I did not hear a word of his presentation. I was preoccupied with…his hair, his face, his voice, his walk…everything. What should I do?"

"Was it mutual? Does he like you too?"

"I don't know. I was too busy trying to play it cool. I didn't want to come off as unprofessional. But I don't think it was mutual. It can't be. I know he's divorced but he has to be dating someone…not that it matters. I hope he doesn't pick up on anything from me. How embarrassing would that be? What should I do, Abby, because I have to see him again in about 20 minutes."

"Olivia, stop pacing and come here. Are you sure you didn't pick up on any vibes from him because if you did, that is a whole other ball game."

"Like what Abby? He was nice to me. He gave me his undivided attention in our meeting. He has this way of looking at you when you are talking… as if every word you say is valuable…so important. I bet he does that with everyone. Women are probably always mistaking this for attraction."

"Did he ask if you were married or seeing anyone?" Abby asked.

"Of course not, Abby!"

"Did you all fill up all the time talking? Were there any awkward moments?"

"I honestly think he knew that I was nervous. That is the sign of a good leader. He knows how to put his people at ease. That's what I was responding to...him putting me at east. I knew talking to you would help…once you calmed down. I feel better now. When I go back in there, I am going to ask him about increasing class sizes and closing the Parent Center."

"So you say he asked you all personal questions, correct?"

"Yes, Abby, but he-"

"How long did you all meet in comparison with the other teachers?" asked Abby. She had the look of someone trying to decipher a great mystery.

"He changed the order of the meetings. At first I was fourth to meet with him and then he pushed me to the last slot. He was done with all seven of the other teachers in an hour. He and I met for about an hour."

"Liv, Liv, Liv…it is obvious to me, from what you have described, that he has the hots for you too."

"Just to be on the safe side, I'll go with you to the meeting. I will observe to gather my data and then leave. Is that okay?"

"I don't think that is necessary. How would that look…me bringing…back up?"

"If it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck, it is a duck, Liv. If you two are attracted to each other, the question is what are you going to do about it?" asked Abby as she walked with Olivia into the empty hallway. They continued to the stairs.

"Okay, let's just say for argument's sake that he is attracted to me. There is nothing to be done about it, Abby. He is the boss and I am the employee and that makes anything other than a professional relationship totally off limits. It's just that simple. We'll leave it at that, " Olivia said too loudly in the stairwell just before they walked right into Mr. Fitzgerald Grant.


	4. An Invitation

**Chapter 4**

**An Invitation**

* * *

"Mr. Grant, Hello! How has your first official day been so far?" Abby said. She glanced over at Olivia who looked horrified.

"It has been a great day, Mrs…no, no, don't tell me…you teach 5th grade…Whelan-Sanchez. Mrs. Whelan-Sanchez."

"Yes, that is correct. I believe I am the only staff person with a hyphenated name," Abby said.

Fitz was holding Olivia's laptop bag and class tote. He stepped directly in front of her. "As it turns out Olivia, I can't meet with you to finish our one-on-one today. I forgot about the principals' meeting at the Teaching and Learning Center. I have to leave here soon to get there in time. I will take these up to your classroom."

"Oh, it's no problem. I can take these up." Olivia reached for her tote and laptop bag, but Fitz would not let them go.

"I insist. I haven't been upstairs today." Fitz stepped to the side and began climbing the stairs.

Olivia glanced at Abby who winked at her with a knowing smile. "I am going to check my mailbox. Liv, stopped by my room before you leave."

She couldn't contain her smile. She turned around and followed Fitz up the stairs. He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him on the top step.

"You have quite a smile, Olivia."

"Thank you, Mr. Grant."

She stepped forward and led him around the corner to the first classroom on the right. Olivia fished her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Let's hope it's not too messy…" Olivia looked around and realized she was talking to herself.

"Mr. Grant?"

"So… you have class officers….President, Vice President, Secretary of State, and Parliamentarian…that's a great idea." Fitz was standing outside the classroom looking at her bulletin displays. There were campaign speeches and election posters.

"The kids get really excited about the election. The candidates create posters and signs. I let them do campaign commercials. Anjelica, our Parliamentarian, was nervous as a candidate. She knew she couldn't beat Ahmed who she thought was more popular. Ahmed is not the most well behaved student in the class. One day I asked Anjelica to tell me the qualities of a good Parliamentarian. Among other things, she said someone who is well-behaved. I asked her to think about that and create a commercial highlighting her strengths and her opponent's weakness without identifying him. Then I let the other candidates do the same thing. I reminded them that voters should judge the candidates by their track record."

He chuckled. "Are you teaching them how to mud-sling?"

"Well, she did win, so…"

"I guess you're right. This is great."

"Thanks." She walked into the classroom. "You can sit everything on this table, Mr. Grant."

"Please call me, Fitz."

"I can't do that, Mr. Grant. Next thing you know the students will start addressing you that way also."

"There are no students present now."

Olivia stepped around him and picked up her laptop bag. She walked with it to her desk. As she reconnected it to all her other devices, he closed the door. Olivia looked up at the sound of the door closing. Her eyes met his and he walked towards her. He stood in front of her, but the small table where her laptop and document camera was separated them.

"I heard you." Fitz said..

"Heard me? Heard me what?"

He did not answer her question with words. He gazed into her eyes. She looked into his. The room was absolutely silent. There was only breath and heartbeat. With each inhale and exhale the room seemed to close in on them, pushing them closer together. He leaned towards her and she leaned towards him. Olivia's breath quickened and she licked her bottom lip. His eyes dropped to her lips. Her lips parted. He reached for her cheek.

The sound of violins broke through their reverie. It was the theme song to the show, "Downton Abbey," signaling an incoming text message on Olivia's cell phone. Olivia jumped back and turned away to grab her phone.

A text from Abby appeared.

**What the freak is going on in there? Just walked by. Door closed? SMH!**

Olivia turned back to Fitz.

"You're wrong," Fitz said.

"Oh?...wrong about what?" Olivia walked to the white board and changed the dates to the following day.

"I have to get going to my meeting. It will be over around 6:30. Have dinner with me, but before you answer, know that this is not a date, date. Every Wednesday, my kids and I have dinner at Dave and Busters. It is a tradition we started about a year ago. Will you join us? It's the one on Colorado Blvd. Please say yes, Ms. Pope. If it makes you feel better, I will call you, that tonight."

"What exactly is the purpose of me being there? Is this a continuation of our meeting from today?" Olivia's heart was beating out of control. She hoped her voice didn't sound shaky.

"Okay, I'll say it, _Ms. Pope._ Have you and I met before today?" Fitz asked standing across the room from her with his shoulders crossed.

Olivia looked puzzled. "No, of course not."

"Don't tell the Superintendent, but I haven't thought about much of anything else today, but Olivia Pope. No strings. No pressure. I want you in eyeshot if for just a little while longer. Karen and Gerry are great kids."

"Don't answer now. Think about it." Fitz removed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. The theme song from the political thriller, "House of Cards," chimed from Olivia's cell phone. "So you like those two shows, I see. That's me calling. Text or call either way, but I hope you will come. See you at 7:00."

And then he was gone

Olivia stood in front of the white board dumfounded.

"Look at her, Harrison!" Abby and Harrison opened the door and walked in.

"By the looks of it, he has some serious skills." Harrison walked over to Olivia and took the dry erase maker from her hand. He walked her to the back table and they all sat down.

"Liv, what happened?

"I think I am having dinner with Mr. Grant and his kids tonight." Olivia looked from Abby to Harrison.

Abby pushed her chair up. "Oh no, Liv, begin at the beginning."


	5. Tonight

**Chapter 5**

**Tonight**

* * *

"Well played, Mr. Grant. Well played," Harrison said after Olivia gave an account of what had transpired.

"He is quite a Casanova, and Olivia is so transparent. You should have seen her, Harrison. I don't know how she is going to manage all this," Abby said.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here. I'm 33 years old and I know how to handle a man who…"

"You didn't even think he was into you when it had to be obvious. I could tell before I saw you two on the stairs just from your description of the meeting. He had to spell it out to you for you to get it, Liv," Abby said.

"She has a point," said Harrison.

"I've only just met him today, a little over 6 hours ago. I know this may sound silly but it was lust at first sight. This is not the setting for being picked up so I didn't just assume he was attracted to me too." Olivia rose from the table and resumed arranging the classroom for tomorrow.

"Maybe it was love at first sight," Abby said.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Abby's comment.

Harrison spoke up. "Are you going tonight?"

"I don't know. Honestly, part of me wants to go…the unthinking part, but good sense says I should not. He has to know this goes counter to professional ethics. I am in an impossible situation with the power dynamic. Doesn't he think this is dangerous for him as well? He doesn't know me. Isn't he afraid that I could say he harassed me?"

"Professional ethics? Power dynamics? Really Liv?" said Abby, "You are no fun. What about the excitement, the-"

"I live in the real world…most of the time, Abby. Professionals who cross the line like this are always in the news. Even the hint of impropriety can end a career. I don't know Mr. Grant, personally, but he has to be well connected in this district. This could end my career. I don't want my face plastered all over the news… 'Fourth Grade Teacher Resigns Amid Allegation of Sexual Harassment'," Olivia said.

"You are so pragmatic. You are overanalyzing as usual and jumping to conclusions," said Harrison.

"Yeah. It's just dinner…or are you afraid of yourself?" said Abby.

Olivia stared at her friends. They stared back at her expectantly. "You two are something else. I _am_ going to have dinner with him tonight. I am curious to see what he is up to. Regardless of any attraction, my relationship with him will not go beyond the professional."

Harrison and Abby looked at each other, practically giddy with excitement. "This is going to be fun, watching you two. On a serious note, though, Liv, you have to think about how you are going to keep your relationship a secret. Gossip travels like an airborne virus here. Mr. Grant already has everyone's attention. You better keep your distance from him at school. Everyone will know if they see you two together staring at each other like no one else is around. Harrison, you have to see them. It is funny."

"I bet it is," said Harrison.

"There is nothing to keep secret. It's almost five. I have to pick up Rolfo and walk him before I get ready for my _working dinner_ _meeting_ tonight."

They all walked to the door. "Let's stop by Huck's room and tell him. I know he is still here setting up for that science experiment for tomorrow," said Abby. They ignored Olivia and turned in the opposite direction to take the back stairwell to Huck's classroom.

"You all are such meddlers. Bye." Olivia shook her head at them and descended the stairs to the front door.

* * *

"So, Dad, who is she again?" Karen said. She tossed a pretzel bite in her mouth. Fitz, Gerry, and Karen sat at a booth waiting for Olivia to arrive. They had ordered drinks and an appetizer.

"Ms. Pope teaches fourth grade at Ambrose Elementary. We had a meeting today that we didn't finish so I invited her to dinner with us so we could continue." Karen and Gerry glanced at each other and back at their dad.

"So it's like a working dinner?" said Karen.

"Something like that, yes."

"Dad, you said that Dave and Buster's nights were sacred, just for us. You never let us invite friends," said Gerry. He tossed back two pretzel bites in his mouth.

"Yeah, Dad!" Karen crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip in a fake pout.

"This night is sacred. I'm sorry, but I needed to finish this meeting. I don't have as much flexibility on this job as I did with the other one," said Fitz.

Gerry leaned over and pretended to whisper in his sister's ear. "Karen, I think Dad likes this teacher."

"Mom's gonna be maa-aad," Karen said, "She didn't like it when you when you were going out with Rachel."

"Your mom will be fine. I am concerned about you two. Ms. Pope is a nice woman. I know you will like her."

"You are totally busted. This _is _a date then…for all of us. You must by very rusty when it comes to dating, Dad. Your kids shouldn't be with you on the first date," said Gerry.

"What do _you_ know about dating, Gerry?" Karen blew her straw wrapper at him. He watched it fall on the empty seat beside him.

"More than you. You've only ever been out with Justin."

"Karen, Gerry. She just sent me a text that she is in the lobby. I am going up to the front to get her. Be on your best behavior when I get back."

Olivia put her cell phone in her shoulder bag as she waited in the lobby. She had agonized over her attire for the night. She wore white blue jeans, a grey pullover, grey flats, and a white pea coat. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Now she was beginning to have doubts about her wardrobe choices. _Is this too casual?_

She lifted her head and looked right into his eyes. He was walking to her. His smile was contagious. _How does he always look so good? _He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt under a dark blue v-neck pullover.

"You look nice, Ms. Pope. I am glad you came."

"Thank you, Mr. Grant." Olivia didn't know how else to greet him. She had the urge to extend her hand, but the casual environment made that seem awkward. He took her hand and led her to their booth. _Is he really holding my hand? _

When they reached the booth, Karen and Gerry had moved to one side. They stood.

"Gerry, Karen, this is Ms. Pope." Olivia extended her hand to shake theirs. "Please call me Olivia."

They exchanged pleasantries. Fitz extended his arm to direct her to move into the booth first.

The server appeared and took Olivia's drink order.

"I'll have a ginger ale."

It was quiet at the table as everyone reviewed their menus.

"What are you having, Ms. Pope?" said Fitz. Olivia was beginning to wish he would call her by her first name. Addressing her as "Ms. Pope" seemed ridiculous now.

"I don't know? What's good?"

"What do you like?"

_Are we still talking about food? This is insane with his kids sitting here. I have a one-track mind with him sitting so close! Gotta get a serious grip._ Olivia thought.

"Karen, what do you usually order? Mr. Grant tells me that you all come here every Wednesday."

"I like the fish and chips and the D&B signature burgers."

"What about you Gerry?"

"The burgers and steaks."

When the server reappeared with Olivia's drink and refills for everyone, they ordered.

"How is my Dad doing as principal?" Gerry asked.

"It remains to be seen. He's only been principal for a day." Olivia looked over at him.

"If all the teachers are as talented as you, I'll have an easy job." Olivia smiled but she didn't know how to respond.

"What high school do you attend?" Olivia said.

"Ambrose High School," they said in tandem.

"That's in our cluster. Did you go to Cloverfield Middle?"

"No, we transferred to Ambrose. We went to Sherwood Middle and then Evermore High. We were in the Evermore cluster before." Karen said.

"So how are you liking it so far?" Olivia asked. She was thankful that his children were present. They provided a helpful diversion.

"It's okay. I miss my friends, but I've met some new ones on the soccer team. Gerry doesn't like it because Ambrose doesn't have lacrosse. He had to join a rec league. He misses his girlfriend who isn't around everyday to follow him around like a lost puppy."

"Are you going to play some games tonight? That's what we do after we eat." Gerry asked, ignoring his sister's comments.

"Sure."

By then their food arrived. They ate and engaged in more casual conversation.

"Dad, we're going to get the tokens." Gerry and Karen left the table. Fitz nodded in acknowledgement.

"I like your kids," said Olivia.

Fitz turned toward her in the booth. "Yes. The divorce was difficult for them at first, but they have really come around."

"Do they live with you or their mother?" Olivia knew the answer to this question due to Harrison's gossip.

"Home base is with me. That's why I moved them to Ambrose High. I didn't want them driving on the expressway everyday to come home. They are supposed to see her every weekend, but between their games and her activities with the school board, it's rare. It's not good for Karen especially, but my sisters are there for her."

"Any room for dessert?" the server asked. She began clearing away their plates.

"Oh no, the check please, unless…" Fitz glanced at Olivia.

"No, I'm fine. I need to use the ladies' room." Fitz slid out of the booth to let Olivia out. He extended his hand to help her up. He stood in front of her, blocking her way. "The bathrooms are that way." He motioned his head to the right.

"Okay. If you move, I can make my way there."

Fitz moved back and watched her walk away. He slid back into the booth and sipped on his soda. The server returned with the check.

"I'll take that whenever you're ready, sir." She smiled and walked away.

He opened the holder and perused the check. He smiled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Expecting to see Olivia, he turned around and that smile instantly turned to a frown. It was Mellie's face that looked down at him. She looked out of place in her skirt suit and heels.

"Good evening, Fitz. Did you get my flowers today?"

Fitz moved his shoulders to throw off her hand. "What are you doing here, Mellie?"

Mellie sat down across from him. "I wanted to congratulate you on your new job. I was surprised not to hear from you after the flowers were delivered. I hope you like them."

Fitz stared at her before he spoke. "What are you doing? Don't pretend you are happy for me. You never would have wanted me to leave an Area Superintendent's job to be a principal."

"No, I admire your willingness to serve. We need more people like you who will sacrifice for the sake of the children in this district. Your school board stands with you. Where is Karen and Gerry?" Mellie made a quick survey of the table. Her eyes honed in on Olivia's white coat. "Whose coat is that? Karen's?"

Fitz didn't answer. He was silently praying that Olivia wouldn't return until he got rid of Mellie.

Mellie continued examining the table. All the plates had been moved, but she noticed four cups. The rim of the cup beside Fitz had a lipstick stain.

"Whose coat is that? Who else is here with you and the kids? Is it Rachel? I didn't think she had ever met the kids."

"Do you want to see Karen and Gerry, Mellie? They are getting tokens at the arcade desk."

"I want you to answer my questions."

They stared each other down until Fitz broke eye contact. He stuffed a couple of twenty-dollar bills into the black check holder. "Come with me, Mellie," he said. She followed him to the foyer and out the front door.

"Mellie, I don't know what this is about…the flowers…your unannounced visit tonight, but you can't do things like this. If you want the kids, let me know and we can make arrangements."

"I have a right to know who you are traipsing in front of my children."

"Maybe you should spend more time with them. I'll make sure they are packed and ready to come to you on Friday night for regular visitation. They both have games on Saturday."

"Was our marriage that bad, Fitz?"

"You should leave, Mellie. You can be with them this weekend. Please don't come back inside…for their sake." He left her standing there.

When he returned to the table, Olivia and the kids were waiting for him. "Where did you go, Dad?"

"I had to check on something in the car. Are we ready to play some games?" Fitz asked. He looked at Olivia's jacket and purse. "Let's get a locker for these."

For the next hour they played games in the arcade. They alternated boys versus girls and teenagers versus adults. Fitz and Gerry left Olivia and Karen in the game room to get drinks and popcorn. Karen and Olivia explored the entertainment room. There was a small group of people surrounding a raised stage. A large screen stood in front of the stage. A teenage boy was dancing to a popular song, mimicking the moves of the person on the video. He gained points based on his ability to keep up with the dancing and lyrics.

Olivia and Karen watched for a while. "Karen, why don't you try? It looks fun."

"Okay, but only if you go after me."

"It's a deal." Karen cued up, "Call Me Maybe" and stepped on the stage. When the music played, Karen performed karaoke style and pulled her own group of onlookers who clapped and sang along. When Karen jumped off the stage at the end, she hugged Olivia.

"It's your turn, Olivia! What song do you want?" Karen asked.

"Umm, how about "Thriller?"

"Okay."

Olivia situated herself in the start position and waited for the music to begin.

Instead of the introduction to "Thriller" she heard opening strains of music and then John Legend's sultry voice, "Ahh, alright."

_This isn't Thriller. This is John Legend's Tonight…Best You Ever Had_.

"Sorry, Olivia. I chose the wrong song," said Karen.

She didn't have time to react so she began. Enjoying herself immensely, she threw herself into the sultry moves and lyrics.

_**Ain't this what you came for?**_

_**Don't you wish you came more?**_

_**Girl, what you playing for? Ah, come on**_

_**Come on, let me kiss that**_

_**Oh, I know you miss that**_

_**What's wrong? Let me fix that, twist that**_

_**Baby, tonight's the night I let you know**_

_**Baby, tonight's the night we lose control**_

_**Baby, tonight, you need that, tonight, believe that**_

_**Tonight I'll be the best you ever had**_

_**I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you ever had**_

_**I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you ever had**_

Olivia had totally lost herself in the dance. She had her own group of onlookers too who sang along with her.

Olivia twirled around and faced Fitz who was getting his fill. Just as Ludacris started his rap, Olivia hopped off the stage to applause and whistles.

"Wow, Ms. Pope. That was..."

"Epic," said Gerry, interrupting Fitz.

"Thanks, Olivia. That was fun," Karen said before she followed Gerry to the game room.

"Yeah…that was fun," said Olivia.

"Let's have a seat." Fitz led her to a little table. He pushed one of the sodas toward her.

"Thanks. I really worked up a thirst."

"You looked good up there."

"Believe it or not, I told Karen to cue, "Thriller." She must have chosen the wrong song. I wouldn't have chosen such a suggestive one."

"Don't worry," said Fitz, with at wink.

Olivia rubbed the back of her neck nervously. _I can't believe he just did that._ "Tonight has been fun, but we didn't discuss school at all." Olivia said.

"Well…I guess we'll have to do this again." Fitz covered her hand.

Olivia looked from their hands to his eyes. _Is he serious? _

She slid her hand away. "It's getting late. I should get going. Thanks for the dinner." Olivia stood. She knew she should squash this right now and tell him they couldn't interact in this way. This was the appropriate thing to do, but she could bring herself to do it.

"Yes. I need to get Karen and Gerry home too. Let me walk you out."

"Okay. Tell them goodnight for me." Olivia walked with Fitz to the locker for her purse and coat. Then they headed through the lobby and out the front door.

They reached Olivia's black Land Rover in the parking lot.

"This is me." Olivia unlocked and opened her door.

Fitz stepped inside the door also. She turned around to face him. He pressed his body close to hers and leaned in. He rubbed his nose against hers and then leaned his forehead down to hers.

"Tonight was…very nice," he whispered.

"Yes." Olivia breathed out against his lips. Fitz leaned in closer, his lips millimeters from hers.

The loud blaring sound of a horn startled them. They jumped apart.

"Idiot!" A man shouted out of his car window at another car that almost hit him as it pulled out of its parking space.

Olivia climbed into her vehicle and shut the door. She turned the ignition and lowered her window.

"Saved by the bell again," she said.

"It would seem so," he said.

That almost kiss emboldened Olivia. She could no longer pretend. "Mr. Grant…Fitz…you know this can't happen. It's obvious that we like each other. I'll be very honest and admit that I was uncomfortable with that today. After tonight, I think we should be friends."

Fitz chuckled. "Hmm, Friends… If it wasn't for that horn, we'd be kissing right now."

"We should be thankful for that horn. You know the reality of this situation and the positions we are in. This cannot happen. Thanks again for the dinner. Good night."

Olivia put her vehicle in reverse and backed out of the space. Fitz watched her drive away.

* * *

Lauren picked up the phone on the first ring. "Hello."

"Hi Lauren, It's Mellie."

Lauren hesitated. She was surprised to hear from her former sister-in-law at ten o'clock at night. _She must need a favor._ Fitz's sisters Lauren and Sybil were always willing to be there for Fitz and the kids. Mellie was perpetually busy with something.

"Hi Mellie, is everything okay with Gerry and Karen? Do you need me to do something for them? I know they both have games this weekend. Jake does too, but Sybil probably can go."

"Oh, thanks, Lauren. I'm sure Fitz has it covered this weekend. I am calling about something else. Is Fitz dating someone new?"

Lauren scowled at Mellie's intrusive question. "I don't feel comfortable talking to you about my brother's personal life, Mellie. It's inappropriate and invasive. You two are divorced. You should ask Fitz those sorts of questions."

"Come on, Lauren. Do you want some strange woman around our Karen and Gerry?" Mellie asked. "I ran into them at Dave and Busters tonight. There was a woman with him, but he wouldn't tell me who she was. He rushed me out of the place. Don't you think that was suspicious? I have a right to know who this woman is. When he was dating Rachel, he never took them along. Aren't you troubled by that, Lauren?"

"How could you run into them at D&B when they have a standing dinner there every Wednesday? I trust my brother and I know he has Karen's and Gerry's best interest at heart. I'd rather not comment on who he is or isn't dating, okay, Mellie?"

Lauren's voice rose in growing anger.

"I don't mean to put you in an awkward position. I understand, honey. Let's do lunch one day. Give David and Jake my love." Mellie hung up.

"I can't stand her!" Lauren couldn't help herself. David walked in the room.

"Babe, who was that?" he said.

"Mellie. She is back on the warpath after Fitz. Apparently he is dating someone new. I'm going to call him about that. He didn't tell me. But I need to warn him about Mellie."

"It can't be that bad, honey. She is his _ex-wife_ after all. The worst is over," said David.

"We are talking about Mellie, here."

* * *

Fitz talked himself into phoning Olivia, but then he talked himself out of it. He sat on his sofa with his legs propped on the coffee table. He closed his eyes and let the memories of her wash over him. He knew she was right about them. A relationship between them was an absolute taboo even if they were two consenting adults. He knew that very well well as a professional standard bearer that every employee in the district had to abide by and confirm.

At the same time, Olivia was curled up in her bed trying to get Abby off the phone.

"Sounds like you had a wonderful night. I like how you are playing it too, dangling the carrot in front of the horse. However, he sounds more like a hungry lion and you are the fresh meat," said Abby.

"I am not playing any games, Abby. I am serious. It is obvious we have a certain…affinity to each other, but we can only be friends. We can't work together and have an intimate relationship too. I won't risk my job and he shouldn't either," said Olivia through a yawn.

"If you are serious about this friend thing then stop being a tease. You are playing with fire, Ms. Pope."

"As sexist as that sounds, part of it is right. Now more personal dinners with him, I agree. Abby, I gotta go. My alarm clock will be going off soon."

"Okay, Liv. Bye."

Olivia hung up her phone and snuggled deeper into her covers. Rolfo was snoring so loudly she could hear him from where he lay in the hallway. He changed his sleeping place at will, sometimes in the hallway, other times downstairs on his pillow, and less often on the floor at the foot of her bed.

"Rolfo, cut it out!" Olivia said. She jumped out of bed and closed the bedroom door.

Her phone rang again. "What now, Abby?"

"What did Abby do to get on your bad side?" Fitz said.

"Oh, Mr. Grant! I'm sorry."

"Did I wake you?"

"No, but I will be turning in soon," said Olivia.

"I just wanted to thank you again for coming."

"Me too," she said closing her eyes.

"Ms. Pope, do you believe in love at first sight?" Fitz said.

Olivia's eyes shot open. "What do you mean?"

"Do you believe that two people can meet and fall in love instantly?"

Olivia sat up and leaned against her headboard. "Do you want my honest, big girl, answer or do you want my princess hopes and fairytale dreams answer?" She felt a rush of adrenaline flow through her body. She was irritated and excited all at once.

"I'll take your honest answer."

Olivia sat up in the middle of her bed to answer him. An inexplicable anger rose up in her chest at his question. Though she admitted to liking him, she was beginning to balk at his pushy ways. "No, Mr. Grant, I don't believe in love at first sight. There is physical attraction and lust, but not love. Love is hard. It doesn't feel good and exciting all the time. It is hard and difficult. It is not pushy like you're being right now. I don't understand why you're asking this question."

There was silence. Olivia regretted her words.

"What do you think?" Olivia asked.

"I think it is possible, but it is difficult to surrender to it if you've been hurt before," he said, "I should let you get to sleep."

"Bye…Goodnight," Olivia said. She disconnected the line and tried to get to sleep.


	6. Love is like a butterfly

**Chapter 6**

**Love is like a Butterfly**

* * *

Fitz sorted through the mail while he waited for the water to boil. He pulled out a letter marked, "Personal & Confidential," that was addressed to Mellie. _Why is her mail coming here?_

He placed it aside and made a mental note to mail it to her. It was his night to cook so he planned on something simple: spaghetti and salad. He grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and leaned against the counter to take a sip. His mind drifted to Olivia Pope. He wondered what she was doing at 6:30 in the evening. He knew she wasn't at school because he had been scoping out her Land Rover through his office window with its view of the parking lot. He had planned to "run into" her as they walked to their cars. Ms. Perkins had come into his office at 3:45 with the teaching placement request forms for the following school year, and he had been distracted. When he glanced out the window at 4:20, she had been maneuvering her SUV out of the parking lot.

"Damn," he had whispered to himself.

Now, standing at the stove, he wondered if she had a Facebook or Twitter account. He had decided not to call her after their conversation about falling in love had gone horribly wrong. His question had made her angry. Wisdom dictated that he forget about her given the circumstances. But it was difficult. He wanted to reach out to her in some non-threatening way.

Feeling a burst of energy, he grabbed his laptop from his study and placed it on the marble top kitchen island. He quickly added the pasta to the boiling water and stirred the sauce and brought it to a low simmer. He decided against social media since that was more dangerous than e-mail. He googled her name brought up her teaching website. He admired all the resources she had included for students, parents, and teachers. He saw an "e-mail me" button and couldn't resist clicking on it. He reasoned that this e-mail would be more private than her school account.

He typed out a message:

_A certain someone granted another someone a night like no other. You gave me the best night I'd ever had. Let's top it. Next Wednesday...same time…same place. _

_~A. C. Someone_

He pressed the "send" button just before noticing the boiling over pot of pasta and the ringing phone. He removed the lid from the pan and wiped up the excess water. He grabbed the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey! What are you up to?" Sybil's voice caused a grin to spread across his face.

"Hey Syb. I'm burning dinner and you?"

"We've already eaten dinner. It's always five o'clock sharp here, but that is easy to do since I work from home. So, Fitz I need…no, we need the details about your new love interest." Fitz heard laughter in the background.

"Sybil, is that Lauren on the line too?"

"Yes, it's me, little brother. We decided to hear it from the horse's mouth. Are you dating someone, and, if so, who is she?" Lauren asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Fitz said.

"Your ex-wife called me at ten o'clock last night to ask about _your _love life. She seemed pretty adamant about finding out after seeing you with someone at Dave and Busters. Sounds like she wasn't invited," said Lauren.

"Lauren and I are calling to check up on you. What's going on?" said Sybil.

"Mellie has been acting strange this week. She sent me flowers, 24 white roses to be specific, on my first day at work. Then she showed up at Dave and Buster's last night. I can't believed she called you, Lauren!"

"Mellie is always up to something so be on your guard. Now, let's move on to more important things. Who is this woman? Karen says that you really like her," Sybil said.

Fitz took a deep breath. "Olivia Pope."

"And?" his sisters said simultaneously.

"She teaches fourth grade at Ambrose, and I really like her."

"Oooooo. This is juicy. Stop making us pull it out of you. It is in your best interest to tell us everything, little brother." Fitz felt like he was a child again.

"Well, I met her at work and…I…there was this spark…instant. She probably thinks I'm creepy because...I didn't try to hide my attraction to her. I invited her to eat with us at Dave and Buster's last night under the guise of continuing a meeting, but I simply wanted to see her again. After the dinner, I called her at home and in no uncertain terms she…basically told me to leave her alone. She's right, I know. Any romantic relationship between us is against district and state professional standards. So...I…"

"So she is playing hard to get, Mr. Unethical Principal?" Sybil asked.

"No, Sybil. She is doing the ethical thing, but I know she is attracted to me too. It's just that I want to explore this connection we have. If I could move to another school, I would. Then she'd really think I was certifiable!" He stirred the sauce and saw that it had scorched.

"Wow. You aren't holding anything back. Let us help you. This is what you should do to get-"

Fitz interrupted Sybil's explanation. "Lauren, Sybil, I don't need your help. I succeeded in getting her to go out with me the first time, and-"

"Listen, little brother. You need to back off. Don't ask her out. Don't seek her out. Keep your interactions with her cordial and professional, nothing personal. Don't mention your time at Dave and Buster's either," Lauren said.

"Yes, Lauren is right. It seems that you made it clear how you feel about her. You planted the seed so just let it grow. Don't overwater," said Sybil.

"You know what they say, 'Love is like a butterfly. When you chase, it flutters away. When you aren't looking, it catches you unawares and lights on your nose'," Lauren said.

"You two are on a roll mixing metaphors left and right, but I don't need your help with this. One of you can help me, though. Invite Gerry, Karen, and me to dinner tonight. Seems I've burned ours," said Fitz.

* * *

Olivia was happy that Friday had finally arrived. She hadn't heard from Fitz last night. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she had been hoping for a phone call from him last night, especially after the e-mail she had received through her teacher website from "A. C. Someone." She had laughed at the surprise of it all. She almost called him, but good sense won out. Now she wished he would call.

As Olivia began her Math Workshop rotations, she noticed Fitz peeking in her classroom. She sat at the rectangle table with 6 students. The other students were in small groups around the room, either playing math games or engaged in independent seatwork. When he entered, Olivia's heart skipped a beat. She then noticed the laptop he carried. _Is he going to evaluate me? _When an administrator entered your classroom with a laptop, chances were they were doing one of three yearly evaluations. Olivia was thankful that she wasn't giving a test since that was what usually occurred on Fridays. He walked around her classroom. She was keenly aware of his presence. She was working with students on fractions. Olivia tried to block him out, but it was difficult. He looked so good in his suit. He sat in a chair and observed her as she led the small group. She noticed him typing notes on his laptop. After she led two groups he began walking around the room and observing the other small student led groups. After about 25 minutes, he left the room. She couldn't stop thinking about the visit. He hadn't met her eyes. He had been totally focused on the observation. There had been no sign of personal acknowledgement.

* * *

"Oh, he also observed Huck and a couple of other teachers too, Liv. Did you think you were special?" Abby said.

Abby, Harrison, and Olivia stood together on the playground during recess.

"No, I didn't think he would do an evaluation on a Friday since we are usually giving tests, Abby."

"So, has he called you again?" Harrison whispered his question.

"No." Olivia tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

A couple of students came over to them. "Ms. Pope, would you play the game with us?"

Abby answered for Olivia. "No. Go play."

"No, I'll play." Olivia gathered in a circle with 10 students who were holding hands. One student was in the middle and had to try to break through their linked arms while students sang, "My momma's bread is burning, and you can't get out." Olivia had taught them games to play at recess when she found that the kids didn't really know how to play. Now they loved to enlist her to play with them. In this instance she played with them to keep her mind off Fitz.

Later that day, as Olivia was leaving to go home, she stopped in the mailroom to place a document in the Media Center's mailbox.

Fitz was also placing an item in someone's mailbox.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Grant," she said. She glanced at him. He looked at her quickly and turned back to the mailboxes.

"Hello, Ms. Pope. That was a great Math Workshop today. Keep up the good work."

Olivia smiled, as did he. He breezed past her and through the door to the front office.

* * *

Days came and went, but Olivia did not receive a phone call for Fitz. Every night she would hope in vain for his call. By Wednesday of the following week, Olivia was on edge about it. She saw him sporadically. He was held up in meetings onsite and offsite. When she did see him, he was always friendly, but never engaged her the way he did that first day. He still held the favor of most teachers despite the changes he wanted to make. He explained that no changes would be pursued until he had heard everyone's concerns.

Olivia was straightening up her classroom on Wednesday afternoon when Abby walked in.

"So you are going to dinner at Harrison's tonight, right?"

"Yep. I'll be there."

"So is Mr. Grant continuing to give you the cold shoulder?

"Yeah. I think he…I don't think he is interested in me anymore," Olivia said, not hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"Liv, this is what you wanted, right? You told him he was pushy and that you weren't interested."

"Well, I didn't say I wasn't interested. I said we could be friends," said Olivia.

"That's what he's giving you. He's really busy. I mean what do you want…picnic lunches during recess?"

"No! But he is obviously avoiding me. He barely speaks to me."

"I'll see you tonight, Liv. We'll talk more then, okay?" said Abby.

* * *

Olivia sat at the table not really participating in the lively conversation of her friends in Harrison's dining room later that night. They had finished dinner and had moved on to a delicious pumpkin spice cake, compliments of Harrison's wife. Olivia knew it was Wednesday and Dave and Buster's night for Fitz and his family. As she pushed her cake around on her plate, she replayed last week in her mind.

"Earth to Olivia." She looked up at the sound of Abby's voice. "She is pining for Mr. Grant. He hasn't called her in a week."

"Abby, shush, okay!" Abby laughed at Olivia's frustration and returned to her conversation with Huck's wife.

As the night wore on, they moved into the family room. Olivia looked at her watch. It was 8:30. She decided to say her goodbyes and head home.

As she drove, she found herself heading for Colorado Blvd. She tried to talk herself out of it, but she couldn't. Twenty minutes after leaving Harrison's house, she was driving into a parking spot at Dave and Buster's. She spotted Fitz's car two spaces away from her. She felt a rush of excitement as she saw him place a bag inside his car, shut the door, and turn around. When he turned around, their eyes met. He walked to her. Both their faces held silly grins.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said.

They stood there for a moment basking in each other's presence.

"Ms. Pope, to what do I owe this honor?"

Olivia looked embarrassed, but she pushed her feelings aside. "I am here to see A. C. Someone. I want to top the last time I was out with him."

Fitz moved closer to her.

"How do you plan to do that?" he said.

Olivia rose up on her toes, slid her hands around the nape of his neck, and pulled his lips to hers. She threw caution to the wind kissed him with all she had. The kiss was intense. It was as if they were trying to make up for the two other failed attempts. When they pulled apart, Fitz said, "Oh, you topped it."

They laughed. He extended his hand to hers. She placed her hand in his and they strolled into Dave and Busters to find Karen and Gerry. The two were so totally engrossed in each other that they didn't see that someone was sitting in a car across from the parking lot watching them. It was Mellie. Her face was filled with disgust. After they disappeared inside, she replayed the video of what she had just witnessed.

"Who is this woman? I'll find out soon enough." Mellie started her car and left.


	7. Motivated Learners

**Chapter 7**

**Motivated Learners**

* * *

She felt restless and out of control. It was Sunday afternoon, and she didn't know where her husband was. Technically he was her ex-husband if little things like a court order were held in high esteem. She felt like he was probably somewhere in an uncompromising position with her, "Olivia Pope, 4th grade teacher, at Ambrose Elementary School." That was what the caption on the picture of her read. Mellie frowned at the image on her laptop. She had finally been able to get her full name and occupation. Mellie now knew of her connection to Fitz.

She felt like she could have won him back if he had not taken up with some other woman, and a black one at that. It had been almost three weeks since she had witnessed that kiss in the parking lot of Dave and Buster's. Mellie knew they had to have recently become acquainted because she knew everything about Fitz even since they had been divorced. By the looks of that kiss, they were very familiar with one another.

It had been easier to keep tabs on him when he worked at the Teaching and Learning Center where the school system was headquartered. His small dating stint with Rachel had been a joke, but at least she didn't work with him like the Pope woman. He hadn't even introduced her to Karen and Gerry. Now that he was a local school principal, she wasn't privy to everything. She didn't have contacts that far down the food chain. She knew that she needed to make some contacts at Ambrose Elementary School. Fitz's sisters nor her own children would give her any real information. Karen and Gerry admitted that he was dating, but they would play dumb when she asked questions. Mellie realized that she needed to step up her game. Maybe she should pay a visit to Ambrose. She was sure that the peons at the school would be more than excited to have a visitor from the school board grace them with her presence.

She was scanning Olivia Pope's teacher website when the phone rang.

"Hello," Mellie said.

"Hi, Mom, you're coming to the soccer game today, right?" Karen said.

"Why do you ask, dear? Where is your dad?"

"Mom, it's your weekend to come to my game! Dad comes to every game, but he made plans awhile back to do something today and he said that you were definitely coming!" Karen said with a raised voice.

"Karen, calm down, I'll be there. Where is your dad going today?"

"Mom, I don't know. I'll see you at one. Don't be late because we have to be there 30 minutes before the game starts so we can warm up."

"Okay. See you then." Mellie hung up the phone. She was irritated that she had to go to this game. She wanted to stay home and plan her next move. She wondered if Fitz was going to be with that woman today. She quickly dialed his cell phone.

"Hello," a woman's voice answered breathlessly.

Mellie groaned and immediately disconnected the line. She was surprised that a woman answered his phone. It had to be that woman! And then the way she answered it. _What were they doing? Well I can guess!_

* * *

Olivia stood outside the visitor's center at the Garden of the Gods park entrance with Rolfo. She was trying to catch her breath after the hike. Fitz was inside getting more cold water for them. It was unnaturally warm on this Sunday afternoon in February, and their hike had tired them all out. She, Fitz, and Rolfo were spending the day there scoping out the place as a possible location for a school field trip. He had complimentary tickets and had invited her along.

In the three weeks, since they had started dating, she and Fitz had rarely spent a day apart. She was a permanent fixture at their Wednesday Dave and Buster's dinners. She dined with all three of them two or three nights a week in addition to the Wednesdays. Olivia had protested because she didn't want to take his time away from Karen and Gerry. One night she decided to decline having dinner with them, but the three of them had showed up at her door with pizza anyway. After that, Olivia cast her worries aside and just enjoyed their time together. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret thus far by avoiding the other at school.

The only snag in their relationship was sex, or the lack thereof. When they had come close to making love during the second week of their dating relationship, Olivia explained that she didn't think it was a good idea for them to become intimate so soon. She was certain of her decision until she was locked in a passionate embrace with him every night when they parted. It was also difficult when they were alone on the occasions when Karen and Gerry were not with them. Fitz would look at her from across the room in that way of his that instantly made her ache. She would gaze back at him and the next thing she knew, she was pulling herself away from him as she caught her breath against whatever surface he had braced her up against at that moment.

The music to, "Tonight," broke her away from her thoughts. She pulled Fitz's cell phone out of her pocket and smiled as she heard the familiar song as his ringtone. He had asked her to hold his phone and answer it if it rang. Olivia didn't think that was good idea, but she did it since he had no pockets on his pants.

"Hello," she said without a look at the caller ID.

When she saw the missed caller identified as, "Mellie Rosement," she felt uncomfortable.

"Hey, beautiful. Was that a call for me?" Fitz kissed Olivia on the cheek and handed her a bottle of water.

"I told you I shouldn't be answering your phone. It was your ex-wife." Olivia handed Fitz his phone. He made a call.

"Hey KareBear, is your mother on the way?...Okay…Okay…Do well and Liv and I will see you and Gerry back at the house later tonight. Bye." Fitz hung up. He pulled a small bowl from his backpack and poured water for Rolfo to drink.

"Mellie forgot that she is supposed to go to Karen's game today. Karen called to remind her and she started asking about me as if she forgot she promised not to flake on Karen. She rarely if ever goes to any of their games anyway."

Olivia slid her hand around his waist as they walked back to the trail entrance.

* * *

Mellie begrudgingly changed into jeans and a Polo shirt in preparation for the soccer game. Cyrus Beene crossed her mind, and she decided to call him.

"Mellie, you just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Shut up, Cyrus. I need to see you tonight."

"Okay. How about eleven at our place? I'll make reservations," said Cyrus with a smile in his voice.

"Don't sound so smug. This is the last time. I just need a good fucking and you are so good at that," Mellie said.

"What did Fitz do now, honey? You only call me when he has done something that has hurt you. You need to move on. You two are divorced. Now you and I can be together. If we date casually first, then it will look like it just happened. Nobody will ever know the length of our affair."

Mellie's voice softened. "I never wanted to hurt you, but Fitz…he…I know it sounds crazy now that we are divorced, but he is the only man for me. I should not have started sleeping with you. He never would have divorced me if I would have stayed faithful to him."

Anger rose in Cyrus' chest. "Your marriage was dead long before we started our affair. It gave him a legitimate reason to divorce you. If we keep sneaking around, sooner or later he is going to find out that I was the one you were sleeping with. I am not running for another term as Superintendent, Mellie, so we can be-"

"I have to go Cyrus. I will see you tonight."


	8. Driven to Distraction

**Chapter 8**

**Driven to Distraction**

* * *

Olivia tried to stifle the yawn, but it escaped her lips when she returned to her townhouse after Rolfo's morning walk. It was 7:30 on a Saturday morning and she had about 9 hours to get her papers graded and entered. Conquering the mound of laundry was also on her to do list before she had to meet Fitz, Karen, and Gerry for dinner at Café Lily later that night.

Olivia hadn't had time to make coffee before the walk. Rolfo wouldn't let her with all his barking to go out right then. She put on a fresh pot of coffee and changed back into her favorite orange t-shirt nightgown and fuzzy, rainbow slipper socks. After dispensing with her bra, she felt comfortable again.

She sorted the multiple stacks of papers on her coffee table along with multiple colored pens, paper clips, and binder clips. She plopped down in her big comfy chair with her laptop on one armrest and a stack of papers on the other.

Fitz crossed her mind as raindrops made pitter patter sounds on her window pane. Karen had two soccer games today, one at 8 and another at 2. Olivia would have attended, but her ungraded papers could no longer be ignored. Report cards were due to go home soon and her grade upload deadline was looming.

In the month since she began dating Fitz, she was perpetually behind. She'd conquered this problem years ago with a system to stay on top of her work. Now, her problem was her demanding boyfriend. He planned something for them every weekend, robbing her of grading time. Olivia loved spending time with him, but she had put her foot down today.

Just as she became immersed in her work, the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, Love. What are you doing?" Fitz's voice brought an instant smile to her lips. She left her grading chair and moved to the sofa. She couldn't multitask with him.

"Hey Fitz, you know what I am doing? I'm grading papers. See, I am caught between a rock and a hard place. My boyfriend plans all my time so I am behind on grading papers. My principal has set the deadline for uploading grades to Tuesday. So something has to give." Olivia smiled through the phone.

"Am I the rock or the hard place or both? What are you wearing right now and I'll tell you."

"Mr. Grant, if you could see me now, you wouldn't be able to distinguish the rock from the hard place. Let's see. My boyfriend has kept me from doing laundry so I am forced to go au naturel and-"

There was a knock on the door. "Sweetie, hold on someone's at my door."

Olivia looked through the peephole and saw Fitz holding the phone. Her eyes widened in shock. She looked down at her ratty attire. For Olivia, they were still at the point in their relationship where she never let him see her looking less than her best.

"Fitz, what are you doing here?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

"But I'm not presentable."

"Come on, let me in. The game was rained out. I'm here to help my favorite teacher grade papers."

"Okay. I'll be there in a second." Olivia ran to her bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt embroidered with the Ambrose Elementary logo. She gargled with Listerine and splashed water on her face. She pulled her twists back into a ponytail. She didn't bother with make up except for her tinted lip balm. She really wanted to take a shower, but she didn't have time.

She opened the door and there he was, leaning against the side of the door, looking good enough to eat.

"Hi, beautiful." He pushed off the door and leaned in for a kiss.

They kissed until she pulled back. "Hey, you don't kiss like a man with grading on his mind. Come in, grab a stack of papers, a grading pen, and get started." Liv grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

"Would you like some coffee?" Olivia emptied the carafe of cold coffee and put on another pot to brew.

"Yes, sounds good. Karen's team played for half of the game when it began to pour. They called both games due to the conditions and the forecast of more rain for later today." Fitz stood behind her massaging her neck as she set the brew timer.

"Oh that feels good. I've had my head bent over for the last hour."

"Maybe I should give you a full body massage first." He leaned over and inhaled the scent behind her ear. "You smell so good."

Olivia pushed him away and walked to the sofa. "Grade this math homework first. Students have to show their work on another sheet of paper and of course complete all thirty-six problems. Take off ¼ of a point if they don't show their work and 1 point if they don't complete it."

"Thirty-six problems! That is a lot for one night."

"This is the homework for one week. It is nine problems per night, Monday thru Thursday. These other three stacks have the answer keys attached. Oh, there's the coffee. I'll bring us a cup. Where are Karen and Gerry? You should have brought them with you."

"And miss some alone time with my favorite teacher? I paid them off and they are getting breakfast and will see a movie before we all meet up later."

They settled down and worked efficiently for about an hour. They both graded and alternated entering the grades into her laptop.

Fitz gazed over at her. She looked so small in the big cushy chair. She had that look of concentration that he loved so much. He loved all of her expressions. She was biting her bottom lip, a habit that seemed to help her concentrate he guessed. She looked cute when she wore her hair in those twisty things. In a day or so, she would have hair like crinkle fries. That was Karen's description the first time she saw Olivia's hair styled that way. Her tongue peeked between her lips and she began tracing her lips with her tongue. Fitz couldn't stop staring. Next she stretched her arms up high over her head and yawned. She arched her back and closed her eyes, unaware he was staring at her hungrily. He wanted to make her arch her back when he...

"Fitz, what are you doing?"

"Huh?…"

"You can't stare at me like that. It is distracting."

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay, back to work." Fitz focused his attention on his latest stack.

Olivia looked at him as he worked and her mind started to wonder. One night in a moment of weakness, she had let him remove her blouse and do the most amazing things to her breasts. She looked at him with his head propped on his hand. His shoulders were so broad and the hair on his forearms screamed out to be touched. He looked good sitting there, so masculine and virile. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that those arms could be around her and those hands could be caressing her right now if she just said the word.

"Ms. Pope, what are you doing?

"Nothing…"

"I think you were staring at me."

"Get back to your job, Fitz." Olivia turned away from him.

They settled back into grading. Olivia yawned a couple of times and felt herself getting sleepy. She scooted lower into her chair. Before long, she had drifted off to sleep.

Fitz watched her snooze. He gathered all the stacks they had graded and placed them in her tote. Only 4 stacks remained and they were all essays. He saved her work and logged off her computer after tidying up the area. That was something else he loved about her. She was so methodical about everything. She had confessed that sorting things calmed her. He knew she would appreciate a clean area. He leaned over and watched her sleep for a while longer. He knew she was tired. They had been out late on Friday night at Gerry's lacrosse game and then to a late movie.

He gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and she immediately snuggled into the pillow. He lay down alongside her. The rain outside created the perfect atmosphere for sleeping.

Olivia woke up and realized she was stretched out on her bed. An arm was around her waist and another was under the pillow where her head rested. She felt the faint breeze of breathing on her neck. A leg was sandwiched between her thighs. It was Fitz. A burst of desire shot through her. She wanted him at that moment. She ached for it.

Olivia rolled over and jostled him awake. He smiled at her "Hey, beautiful."

Olivia didn't say anything. She kissed him thoroughly. He took her cue and kissed her back with the same intensity. She grabbed the edge of his shirt and tried to release him of it, but he was too busy trying to unbutton her pants.

"Let me up," Olivia said, "I want to get out of these clothes." They both stood to their feet and removed their clothes.

"Oh, Olivia," He took her hand and looked at her.

"I want you, so much, Fitz. There are condoms in the side drawer. Now we can put each other out of our misery." She smiled at him.

Olivia moved to the bed, but he stopped her. "Olivia, I love you."

"Make love to me." She moved to the bed again, but he stopped her.

He put both hands on her face. "I love you, baby," he said, "Do you love me?"

"We are about to make _love," _Olivia said.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I can show you more effectively," she said smiling.

"Olivia, I'm serious. You didn't want to make love before now because you thought it would complicate our relationship. Why are you changing your mind now?"

"I feel like it is time. I want you. Don't you want to make love to me?"

"More than anything, but I am wondering why you can't say you love me? It's okay if you don't share my feelings. I want you to say so. Honestly, Olivia, making love, being with you will not complicate our relationship if we do it now, if we had done it before now, or if we do it in the future. I fell in love with you that first day. Wanting to be with you is just an expression of that love, not a complication. If you are not sure of your love for me, then I don't think we should make love this morning."

"But, I…" Olivia was utterly shocked. Fitz started dressing while she stood there dumfounded. "Do you need something? I'm going to take Rolfo for a walk. I'll be back shortly. He kissed her on the cheek and left the room. She heard the clink clank of Rolfo's tags and then the door closing. Olivia sat on the bed wondering what just happened.

* * *

Mellie sat astride Cyrus's waist, riding him like she was a jockey leading her horse to the finish line. He reached up and touched her face.

"Mellie you are a goddess."

"Cyrus, shut up and get me off!" He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off of him. He turned her over on her stomach, lifted her hips, and plunged into her from behind. She gripped the sheets with both hands and groaned, "That is more like it! Harder! Baby, faster!" Cyrus slapped her on the butt and slammed into her, knowing what she liked. She reached back and spread her cheeks wider. They both shuddered in release at the same time.

"Cy, damn it! That was so good. Feel me. I am still quivering. To bad this is the last time."

"Mel, if I had a dime for every time you said that… Admit it. You can't go more than ten days without letting me love you." Cyrus pulled her into his arms.

"What do you know about Olivia Pope?"

This question gave Cyrus pause because Fitz had recently asked him about her. "Why, Mel?"

"She's screwing Fitz, and she works at his school!" Mellie sat up in the bed.

"She's been at Ambrose for a number of years. She's single and able to date whomever she pleases, Mellie. Now, let's go to sleep!"

"How can the Superintendent of Schools say that?" Mellie said.

"The same Superintendent who has been in an intimate relationship with a school board member for almost two years! Could we not talk about your ex-husband tonight?"

"But Cyrus, you have to help me break them up. I have made contact with a teacher at Ambrose who will be my eyes and ears there. Do you know Sara Marks?"

"Cy, I need you to help me with this."

Cyrus turned over and tried to ignore Mellie. When she was in these "productive" moods, there was no shutting her up. She didn't realize how she hurt him when she obsessed over Fitz. He didn't know how he could make her believe that he was totally and completely in love with her and had been since the days she was a stay at home mom and Fitz was a rising star in the district. The sad thing was that Fitz knew about their relationship. Cyrus had told Fitz when Mellie came crying to him about his divorce threats. Cyrus thought that if he told Fitz he might not go through with it. He loved Mellie that much. He wanted her to be happy no matter what. Fitz was more confused than angry. He had said, "Now I will cease to ever be amazed again." He had told Cyrus of his plans to divorce Mellie, but he had requested that Cyrus not tell Mellie that he knew. Cyrus didn't understand why Fitz wanted to keep Mellie in the dark about that. Cyrus never planned to tell because he never wanted to lose her. Now he wondered if he should warn Fitz about Mellie's plans.

Cyrus turned back over and faced Mellie. He covered her mouth with his, knowing that was the only way to silence her.


	9. Aha Moments

**Chapter 9**

**Aha Moments**

* * *

Abby's eyes widened into saucers. "He left you standing there naked? Wow! That is priceless. Why did you announce the location of the condoms so casually as if you have sex all the time, Liv? _I_ made you buy those. And then, you said that making love to him would be putting you two out of your misery? Why would you say that…out loud? You are so green when it comes to men, dating, sex, love…"

Abby stopped her commentary when the server arrived with their breakfast. On this Sunday morning Olivia had decided to distance herself from Fitz. She wanted to get some perspective on her relationship with him, which was impossible, when he was always around her. By the time he had returned from walking Rolfo yesterday, Olivia had showered, changed, and graded one stack of her remaining 4 stacks of essays. Everything seemed to go back to normal between them. Neither mentioned what had transpired in the bedroom. When they finally met Karen and Gerry, it was just like any other gathering. They ended the night with a kiss. "I'll call you in the morning," Fitz had said. Olivia nodded, but she had already made her decision. When he left, she immediately phoned Abby.

"All must not be well in paradise if you are calling on your very neglected friend."

"Abby, I'm sorry. You guys are always trying to fix me up. Now that I have a boyfriend, you are whining!"

"But why are you inviting yourself to hangout with Paul, the kids, and me?" Abby had asked, suspicious.

"I miss my favorite family. You can't turn away a wayward soul like me that is asking to go to Mass with you and the family? Where is your proselytizing spirit, Abs?"

"We Catholics don't proselytize, but you are always welcome. Even though you won't say, I know you need to talk to me about something, so…we'll ditch Paul and the kids after Mass and catch up over breakfast at The Good Egg."

Sitting across from Abby now at The Good Egg, Olivia felt very unsettled about her relationship with Fitz. He had called several times that night and that morning, but she wouldn't answer the phone. Before leaving for Mass this morning, she had sent him a text.

**OP: Good morning! Forgot that I promised to babysit for a friend today. I'll be out all day. Miss you. Call you later. Have a great day! :-)**

She tried to relay a light tone to her text message so he wouldn't think anything was wrong. In reality, Olivia was mad at him for rejecting her like that.

"I am not green. I've had my share of men," Olivia said after the server walked away. Abby rolled her eyes as Olivia continued to talk. "I will admit that my comments might have broken the mood some, but it was acceptable for me to tell him where the condoms were before we had gone too far. We are both adults. And it has been difficult resisting each other lately, so having sex _would_ put us out of our misery-"

"But Liv he-"

"No, let me finish, Abby. When I woke up and found him lying beside me, I couldn't help myself…I got caught up…but then he demanded that I declare my love for him. It was just too much. Who does that? What does he want from me? It has only been two months! Why does he have to be so…so…pushy and insistent about things?"

"Liv, Liv, Liv. You aren't making much sense. Let me break it down for you like you do with your fourth graders. Number one: You didn't want to sleep with him from the beginning because you felt it would complicate your relationship if you broke up since he is essentially your boss. Number two: You proceeded to spend every waking moment with him _and his two kids_. Number three: You try to jump his bones, but he stops you _after_ the clothes come off because you won't say those three little words. When are you meeting his mom and dad?"

"They live in California. Only his two sisters live here in Denver. I met them, but only because they have come to the Karen's and Gerry's games."

"I think I know what your problem is. You're still scarred from your failed relationship with Edison. It has been more than two years. He's in DC!" Abby said too loudly.

"This has nothing to do with Edison!"

"Okay, just answer one question. Do you love Fitz?"

Abby stared her down as only Abby could do, her piercing green eyes daring Olivia to tell the truth. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed the nape of her neck.

"Yes," she said in an almost whisper.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Abby said.

"Yeees! Okay…I…yes. I love him." Olivia leaned her head back, covering her forehead with both palms.

Abby reached for Olivia's arm. "Why is it so hard for you to say it? You look like you want to come out of your skin, my friend."

"Fitz is too good to be true. Aside from his bossiness, he's practically perfect. I'm waiting for the real man to show up."

"Most women would kill to be in your position. Just enjoy it and stop looking for problems. My only concern is if anyone at the school finds out about your relationship…anyone other than Harrison, Huck, and me, that is. You need to consider transferring."

"I don't want to transfer. I love teaching at Ambrose. No one will find out. We stay away from each other at school as much as possible. We avoid being alone in a room together. I rarely if ever address him directly."

"Be smart about this. What if someone sees you out in public? It is only a matter of time. Just think about it. It is February. The school year is almost over. If you two very careful, you can make it to the summer without being caught, but I still think it is bound to get out."

"You're right, Abby. You see how my brain has turned to mush? I am at Karen and Gerry's games with Fitz every weekend. That would be the perfect place for someone to see us."

"Well, hello ladies! What are you two cooking up over here?"

Olivia and Abby looked up at the woman who now stood at their table. She was dressed in a conservative grey skirt suit. Her strawberry blond hair was cut in a stylish layered bob, and her makeup was applied to perfection. She had the type of face that most people would characterize as perky with the stereotypical cheerleader cuteness. It was too bad that her disposition didn't match her appearance. She taught kindergarten at Ambrose and most people loved her mostly because they didn't want to get on her bad side. Whenever there was confusion and controversy, Sara Marks was in the center of it. Unfortunately, she was never discovered to be the cause of it. Olivia and Abby knew her, but they rarely exchanged words except for a smile if they passed in the hallway. She wreaked most of her havoc on the K-3 grade teachers.

"Hi, Sara," Olivia said. Abby didn't say anything.

"Don't you love this place? They have the best omelets and pancakes! How are you two doing?"

"We are fine, Sara? And you?" Olivia answered for both of them.

"I'm fantastic. My grades are done, so I won't be caught up in all the franticness of next week. Everyone is going to try to be on time to please Mr. Grant. What do you all think of him? He is certainly good on the eyes."

Olivia realized that Abby wasn't going to engage. She had turned her attention to eating. "I guess he is okay. I miss Mrs. Vega."

"Really Olivia? He's done so much in these two months. I thought you'd be happy about the duty free lunches we now have? That has been one of your biggest issues. You have mentioned it at every faculty retreat. Now we have it? Did you have anything to do with that?" Sara said.

"That was Harrison, wasn't it, Liv? Didn't he meet with Mr. Grant with a proposal about that?" Abby said through her chewing. She jostled Olivia's leg under the table.

"Yes." Olivia answered taking a sip of her water.

Sara narrowed her eyes at Olivia, but quickly replaced her expression with a big smile. "I'm sure he is getting a lot of proposals if you know what I mean. If I wasn't married…but we all know that is a no, no according to…"

"Sara, I think your husband is waving for you. Thanks for stopping by!" Abby said with fake enthusiasm.

"Okay, I'll see you girls tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your weekend!" Sara walked away.

"I hate her. She is so fake! Something must be up because she wouldn't have come over to talk with us unless she was fishing for something. We need to watch her, Liv."

"You don't think she knows anything..."

"I don't know, but we should get Huck to keep his ears open. He talks to more of the early grades teachers. Don't worry about it. So where is your Prince Charming today?"

"I don't know. I am avoiding him. I turned off my cell phone after texting him that I would be busy babysitting today. But after our little chat, I need to see him. I am going to his house after I leave. Thanks, Abby."

"I can guess what you two will be doing tonight, or maybe you'll wait until Valentine's Day next week? Just don't go all Edward and Bella on each other and rip up the pillows and the headboard."

"Abby, this is why I love you!" Olivia laughed while shaking her head at Abby.

"See, Liv! Wasn't that easy? It will be easy to look that hunk of man in the eyes and say what you feel."

* * *

Olivia felt a sense of déjà vu as she drove to Fitz's house. She recalled being just as excited on that Wednesday night two months when she left Harrison's and drove to Dave and Buster's. She had kissed him in the parking lot resolved to take the next step. Now, driving to his house this Sunday afternoon, she felt that same resolve. She would tell him she loved him and then show him later. As Olivia drove, she started to imagine what it would be like to make love to him. By the time she'd reached Fitz's tree lined street, she was wound tight with anticipation and lost in her thoughts. The three extra cars parked at the edge of his yard escaped her attention.

Olivia hopped out of her vehicle and walked to the door. After ringing the doorbell, Olivia smoothed down her simple green A-line dress. She chuckled remembering how Abby said she was always overdressed for Mass. The door swung open and Olivia's heart beat a little faster at the sight of him.

"Olivia, where have you…?"

She placed her finger over his lips. "Shhh. I love you, too, Fitz." She didn't have to rise up like last time because her heels made her taller. She kissed him slowly and thoroughly. When she pulled back, he took her hand.

"Your timing is impeccable, Livy," Fitz whispered in her ear. She grinned as he pulled her into the house and into the formal living room.

"Mom, Dad, Granny…meet my girlfriend, Olivia Pope. Livy, meet my mom, Elise Grant, my dad, FJ, and my grandmother, Lillian Grant. You know Sybil, Lauren, and their families.

Olivia tried not to look too shocked. The room was filled with people, Fitz's sisters, each of their husbands and children. Karen and Gerry stood next to an older, regal looking woman with perfectly coiffed white hair. Across from them sat Fitz's parents. They were all dressed up and arranged like they were posing for a family portrait. All those pairs of eyes were trained on her. She looked from Fitz to his family and back to Fitz unsure of what was going on.

* * *

Sara Markson dialed her number.

"You'll never guess who I ran into this morning at The Good Egg," Sara whispered. She was hidden in her walk-in closet. She had stolen away a few moments from her family to make this call.

"Who? Don't keep me in suspense."

"Olivia Pope. She was eating breakfast with another teacher. I heard them mention Mr. Grant's name, but they could have been discussing school stuff. I don't think I'll be able to get a picture of them doing anything at school. They are never together," Sara explained.

"Well, you keep trying. You're prepared for tomorrow, right?" the woman asked.

"Yes, everything is all set, Mel-"

"Don't say my name!"

"I'm sorry. See you tomorrow." Sara hung up the phone hoping that this little venture would finally be her ticket out of the rut of teaching.


	10. Totally Schooled

**Chapter 10**

**Totally Schooled**

* * *

The gentle squeeze on her right hand snapped her out of a mild shock. She plastered on a smile and walked over to Karen who stood beside Fitz's grandmother. She extended her hand and gave Karen a side hug. "Hi, Mrs. Grant. It is so nice to meet you!"

Granny stood and gave Olivia a hug and kiss on the cheek, ignoring her hand. "Every time I talk to Karen and Gerry, it's 'Liv said this,' or 'Liv said that.' I had to come and meet you for myself. Of course, my grandson hasn't been very forthcoming with details especially since he never calls me," she said while giving Fitz a pointed look. "Please don't call me Mrs. Grant or Granny. Only strangers call me Mrs. Grant and my grandkids call me Granny. You can call me, GG, like the great grandkids since you look to be about their age. It stands for Granny Grant, but it is much hipper don't you think?"

"Yes, GG," Olivia said. There was something about her that put Olivia instantly at ease. She reminded her of her grandmothers who also spoke their minds.

"Mom, don't hog her. Hi, Olivia, we missed you at church this morning. You don't look sick at all," a booming male voice added.

Olivia turned to see Fitz's mom and dad standing behind her.

"I love your blue dress. You looked dressed for church now." Fitz's mom took her hand.

"Mr. Grant…Mrs. Grant, well, I," Olivia said.

"Mom, Dad, Granny…please excuse us. Olivia needs to take off her coat and I need to talk with her about some school business. We'll be right back." He took Olivia's hand and led her out of the living room and back into the foyer. He helped her out of her coat.

"Ricky, you got some 'splainin' to do!" Olivia whispered.

"Lucy, you do too!" Fitz answered back.

"Why is it like old home week in there?"

Fitz placed his finger over her lips. "Shhh…follow me." He led her into his study and pulled the door shut behind them.

He stalked towards her. "What was that you said when I answered the door?"

He stopped just in front of her, their lips only millimeters apart. "I love you," she whispered.

"Say it again." He touched his lips to hers and pulled back, waiting.

"I love you." He kissed her deeper this time and then stopped.

"Again." His hands trailed twin paths along the sides of her midsection.

"I love you." She initiated the kiss this time and their bodies melded together.

Fitz pulled back first. "Let's go upstairs and finish what you started yesterday." He grabbed her hand and started for the other door.

Olivia wouldn't budge. "Are you crazy, Fitz? Your entire family is here."

"I know, I know. I am kidding, but your shocked expression turns me on." She didn't look impressed as he continued. "Okay, okay we don't have much time before they start looking for us. Here's what happened. Lauren called me last night as I was leaving your place. Mom, Dad, and Granny just showed up unannounced from California. Since they would be staying at Lauren's house first, she and Sybil volunteered my house as the location for all the meals today, although, I bet Granny is going to stay with me."

"But Fitz why are they here…in Denver? This isn't about me is it? What Gran…GG said about wanting to meet me…They wouldn't show up like this just to meet your girlfriend, would they?"

"We haven't talked much about my marriage to Mellie, but…after that drama, they have become…in my opinion…too protective of me and the kids. Karen and Gerry mentioning you probably did the trick. So yes, this is all about you. But it is okay, Liv. They don't bite. My dad is a rough around the edges, though. He has strong opinions about most things. He will put his foot in his mouth today. Don't take it personally. Ignore him. Don't take the bait."

"That's what I get for showing up unannounced like this. So what did you tell them?"

"When I couldn't reach you, I told them you were sick. Had you answered your phone, I planned to invite you to church and dinner to meet them, though I was doubtful you were going to say, yes, after yesterday. But you showed up here making it so easy. Why didn't you answer the phone?"

Olivia sat the couch. "I was avoiding you. I needed to process what happened yesterday, and I couldn't do that with you, so I avoided you."

"I'm glad it didn't last long. Why are you dressed up? You do look very nice by the way."

"I went to Mass with Abby and her family and then we had breakfast at The Good Egg."

"Did you and Abby talk about me?" Fitz sat beside her on the couch.

"Of course, but I won't tell you any more than that."

"Okay, that's fair. Abby deserves a raise if she is the cause of you showing up here today," he said. He fiddled with the sleeve of her dress.

There was a knock on the door. Before they could answer, Lauren and Sybil walked in. They sat on either side of Olivia on the couch, pushing Fitz out of the way.

"Did he apologize to you, Olivia? We didn't, for a minute, believe you were sick. He's been itching to get away all day, probably to apologize for whatever fool-headed thing he did," Lauren said.

"It looks like you all have made up so you should freshen up your lipstick and get back in there. Just remember that Dad is very opinionated," Sybil said as she and Lauren escorted her out of the room without a look back at Fitz.

* * *

Olivia couldn't believe some of the things that were coming out of FJ's mouth during dinner. Saying he was 'rough around the edges' was an understatement. She sat between him and Fitz at dinner. The teenagers and the smaller kids were eating in the kitchen. The adults were dining in the formal dining room. Most of the dinner revolved around arguments about politics and religion, mostly between Olivia and FJ.

"Your President wants to take away my second amendment right to bear arms. Guns aren't evil. It's the mentally ill people, who sometimes, get their hands on guns that are evil. Had those teachers been armed at Sandy Hook Elementary, a lot of lives might have been saved and-" FJ said.

"With all due respect, FJ, President Obama is _your_ President too, whether you voted for him or not. That's the problem with the House Republicans and the fringe base they cater too. They haven't gotten the memo twice! Barack Obama is the President. More lives would have been lost if those teachers would have been carrying weapons. Many republicans don't want to provide public school teachers with adequate health care, but they want to give them guns! What kind of message would that send to children…parents, if I were walking around with a loaded weapon? That is not what schools are for. Statistics show that people with guns in their home are more likely to use them against a family member than an intruder. Adam Lanza's mom was a gun enthusiast. She had many weapons. Her son shot her with her own gun!"

Fitz rubbed Olivia's arm. "Dad, can we change the subject?"

"This is fun, isn't it Olivia? You all won't ever discuss these things with me," FJ said with a smile. He spooned more mashed potatoes on to his plate.

"Maybe it's because you turn into a raving maniac at the first mention of politics, sex, or religion. Fitzgerald, why didn't you warn her?" Elise, gave him a disapproving look.

"It's okay, Elise, maybe we will find something we agree on if we keep talking," Olivia said before taking a sip of her ginger ale.

"Let's start clearing the table for dessert," Sybil said rising from her seat.

"I'll check on the kids," Lauren said. Olivia, Elise, and Granny rose also, leaving the men alone at the table.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone take on FJ like that and win. No offense Fitz, but I think I am in love…don't tell Lauren," David, Lauren's husband, said.

"Yeah, I agree. When Sybil said she was African American, I wasn't sure how FJ would react so I felt for you, Fitz, for her too, but…" Sybil's husband whispered so only they could hear before FJ broke in.

"Are you all calling me a racist or something? Lionel from the country club is one of my best friends and he's African American!" FJ offered in his defense.

"Awwww," they all said in response.

"Dad, please don't say, 'my best friend is black' in front of Olivia, please!" said Fitz. He changed the conversation to football.

F.J. shook his head at them all and continued working on his second helping of mashed potatoes.

* * *

"Today was great, Fitz. I enjoyed your family, your dad included. I think I can deal with his rough edges. His honesty is refreshing."

They sat in the front seat of Olivia's Land Rover. It was 10 in the evening, and they were pulled over on the side of the road about a mile from Fitz's house. After dinner and dessert, the men had gathered in the family room to watch basketball while the women sat in the living room. Olivia answered all their questions, and she found out quite a bit about Fitz and his family. At 9:30, Olivia excused herself to head home. After saying her goodbyes, Fitz walked her out to the car. Not wanting the night to end, he convinced her to let him drive around while they talked a while longer.

"Yes, it was a good day," he said, unzipping her dress.

"Fitz, what are you doing? We aren't teenagers, parking. Someone might see us."

"I'm trying to get to second base with my much younger girlfriend…that's what Granny called you, right? Besides, I am not going to see you until after school tomorrow. I have an all day principal's meeting at The Learning Center. Granny is staying with us for…well I don't know how long…so I don't know if we are going to be alone tomorrow night. You and me… we have some unfinished business to attend to...but now I need second base…" He trailed kissed down her neck and lifted her onto his lap so that she straddled him. That was when she saw the blue lights through the back window. She jumped out of his lap and back onto the passenger seat.

"Zip me up! There is a police car behind us! Oh my God…Oh My God…!" Olivia squealed as she looked for her shoes and tried to fasten her bra.

Fitz looked in the side mirror. "Shit!" He zipped her dress. "Calm down, Olivia. I'll handle this."

Fitz let the window down. The officer approached the car and shined a flashlight inside. "Is everything okay, folks?"

"Yes, officer, I'm Fitzgerald Grant," Fitz said, "My wife and I are out for a drive. The in-laws showed up unannounced for a visit, and after a day with them, we needed to clear our heads."

Olivia tried to smile through the bright glare of the flashlight.

"Oh, I know what you mean on that front. I only see my in-laws at Thanksgiving and that is enough to last me the entire year," the officer said. They all shared a laugh.

"Ma'am, don't I know you?"

"Umm, I don't think so…" Olivia answered sheepishly.

"No…I stopped you about a month ago when you ran a stop sign. Is it Mrs. Paul, Mrs. Pope?"

"Yes, Pope. I remember you now, Officer," Olivia's heart started beating as she realized that Fitz had given a different last name.

"Honey, you never told me about that. I'm sorry, Officer. She is always rushing around. I am constantly telling her to slow down. Well, if that is all, we will get going," Fitz said.

"I thought you were married. Your name is Grant, and she is Pope?"

"My wife is a modern woman. She wanted to keep her name. See honey, how this complicates things?" Olivia rolled her eyes in the dark.

"Well, I'll let you two go. It is not safe to park on the side of the road like that. I can't tell you how many teenagers we find parked here doing you know what and in full view of traffic. It is truly a road hazard when passersby wreck as they try to get a look. Good night, folks. Be safe." The officer tipped his hat and walked back to his cruiser.

When Fitz pulled off, they both dissolved in laughter.

* * *

Olivia was at school bright and early the next morning. She fluttered around her classroom preparing for the day while listening to Esperanza Spalding's, "I Adore You" pump through her ear buds. She was looking forward to making terrariums with her students today. Her grades were done and uploaded so she wouldn't have to stay too late unless it was to help Abby who was perpetually late with everything. Maybe she could convince Abby, Harrison, and Huck to go with her to Denver Coffee Roasters right after school for a quick latte and some conversation before she met Fitz tonight. But then she thought about Rolfo and his need of a good walk if she was going to be at Fitz's for dinner tonight.

Olivia was lost in her thoughts and morning preparations when fluorescent lights in the ceiling blinked off and back on. She pulled on her ear buds and turned around to see Fitz standing against the closed door.

A big smile spread across her face. "How long have you been spying on me, Mr. Grant?"

"Long enough. What are you listening to?"

"What are you doing here? What about the principal's meeting?" She moved to her desk and farther away from him. Fitz didn't move from his post at the door. They had both trained themselves well at school: Maintain distance always.

"The meeting isn't for another two hours, but I had to share some information with you in person…sort of an apology, a heads up, and a warning all wrapped into one." Fitz remembered Cyrus' words earlier this morning on the phone, 'Mellie's on the war path. She is making a surprise visit to your school today under the guise of a tour of all elementary schools. I thought I should give you a head's up.'

"Mellie is visiting Ambrose today. It is no coincidence that she is doing so when she knows I'll be off the premises all day. I am sorry about this. I can't do anything about it now, but I'll handle it later. The one advantage is that she doesn't know that you know. She may find some way to meet you."

"I'll be teaching all day so I doubt we will cross paths."

"I hope not. I should get going." He winked at her and silently mouthed the words, "I love you." She responded in kind before he left the room.

* * *

Later that morning, Olivia was preparing her class for the terrarium activity.

Jorge raised his hand. "Yes, Jorge?"

"Can we get more than two earthworms?"

Before Olivia answered, a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Sara Marks entered the room, "Hi, I'm Shelly Pattmore, your substitute teacher for the day."

"You must have the wrong room. I didn't request a sub today. What teacher are you looking for?" Olivia said, "Class, get in your groups quietly so we can line up to go outside. Materials handlers get dirt and terrarium containers."

"Ms. Pope, I don't have the wrong room. I am your sub for the remainder of the day. You need to go to Ms. Kingston's office now," Shelly said with an edge to her voice.

Olivia frowned and pushed the white button to summon the office.

"Yes, front office."

"This is Ms. Pope in 4th grade. There is a Shelly Pattmore in my classroom. She says she is my substitute teacher, but I don't need a sub. I think she has the wrong room," Olivia said.

"Didn't Ms. Kingston talk to you this morning about this? Ms. Grant is here from the school board. She has requested that you give her a tour. Ms. Pattmore is your substitute. You are to report to Ms. Kingston's office," the voice said over the intercom."

Olivia had forgotten about Fitz's warning from this morning until now.

"Ms. Pattmore, please watch my class while I go to Ms. Kington's office. I won't be able to do this tour. I'll be back. Kids…umm pick an ecosystem to draw until I get back. Include a food chain and a food web. You can work in groups," Olivia walked out of the classroom and stopped by Abby's and Harrison's adjoining classrooms. She motioned for them to come out into the hallway.

"Do your remember what I told you all this morning about his ex-wife?" Olivia whispered before Abby and Harrison nodded their heads, hanging on her every word, "Well, I've just been snatched from my classroom and summoned to the Assistant Principal's office to give her a tour! Can you believe that?"

"He did warn you, Liv," said Harrison.

"This is better than TV. You can handle this, Liv. Let us know what happens. I am not going to be able to concentrate all day. Harrison, we need to put in a video after lunch! I am too on edge to teach now," Abby said.

"Abby…," Olivia said as she walked away and to Ms. Kingston's office.

* * *

When Olivia entered Ms. Kingston's conference room, ready to put a stop to this, she was met with Mellie's big smile.

"There she is! Olivia Pope. Ms. Kingston, thanks so much for letting me steal her away from you to give me a tour. Thank Mrs. Marks for calling her sister in to substitute for Ms. Pope on such short notice!" Mellie grabbed Olivia by the arm and ushered her out into the hallway.

"So, I want to pick your brain about Ambrose. This is a Title I school, but yet your test scores have been off the charts. How do you reach these kids with all their disadvantages…underprivileged, low income…?"

Olivia frowned at her characterization and proceeded to tell her about the strategies she used in her instruction. After two hours of showing Mellie around the school, Olivia was ready to explode.

"Ms. Rosemont, I really must get back to my class. We were supposed to make terrariums today. I am sure Ms. Kingston can continue the tour and answer all your questions," Olivia said as they walked through the newly constructed outdoor garden classroom.

"What did you call me?" Mellie stopped walking and turned to face Olivia.

"I called you by your name, Ms. Rosemont. You are no longer a Grant and haven't been for some time now," Olivia whispered acidly. "Isn't this what your visit is all about today…putting me in my place? Just say what you've come to say and we can dispense with all the pretense."

Mellie dropped her chipper demeanor. "I am a Grant, and I will always be a Grant. When he is finished playing between your legs, little girl, things will get back to normal. Don't think your little relationship is about anything but that. You may have met my kids, but that is as far as it will go. He would never introduce you to his family. I feel bad for any woman he dates, because his family loves me. They were devastated by the divorce."

"Really? What that really called for? But since you mentioned it, that's not what _FJ_ and _Elise _said yesterday after church when we were having dinner with GG, Sybil, Lauren, David, and Benjamin. They didn't even mention you at all when they were sharing funny stories about Karen and Gerry as babies. If I didn't know better, I would think they didn't have a mother." Olivia watched all the color drain from Mellie's face as she continued, "Ms. Rosemont, I don't appreciate you coming to my school and pulling me away from my class. I suggest you leave me alone. You lost Fitz long before I came along, and I don't think he will ever get tired of what I have between my legs. Have a great day and thanks for stopping by!" Olivia held her breath as she walked away, adding an extra strut to her walk.

She knocked on Huck's window, motioning for him to let her in his side door. Thankfully he didn't have a class. When he opened the door, she fell into his arms sobbing and shaking.

"Liv, what's wrong? You're shaking."

"Huck, I just won a battle with Fitz's ex-wife, but I think the war has just begun."


	11. Prescription for a Jonah Day

**Chapter 11**

**Prescription for a Jonah Day**

* * *

Olivia tried to catch her breath as she gripped the steering wheel. Her head lay propped on its edge. She was sitting in the parking lot of the consignment shop just around the corner from Ambrose elementary school. Abby had tried to convince her to go to Starbucks to process what had happened. Olivia just wanted to go home so she texted Abby a decline and promised to call her tonight.

Driving down the street, on impulse, she turned into the parking lot the consignment shop. Every day for 7 years, she had passed it. She wanted to drop in, but she had never made time. Today was the day she went in. Twenty minutes later, she was strolling through the aisles, admiring the antique furniture, home wares, and novelty goods. There was an entire booth of Betty Boop memorabilia. She made a mental note to tell Abby who collected anything Betty Boop. When Olivia turned the corner onto the third aisle, she found an entire booth full of children's picture and chapter books. She forgot about her altercation with Mellie as she browsed. Soon she carried a stack of books in one arm.

"You look like a kid in a candy store."

Olivia's heart jumped in surprise at the voice behind her since patrons were scarce and the only sound was the 80s soft rock playing overhead. When the familiar voice registered and familiar hands slide around her waist, she smiled.

"Fitz, It's good to hear your voice. I could really use a hug."

She placed the stack of books down and turned into his embrace. How did you know I was here?"

"I was heading back to school when I saw your car in the parking lot. Are you trying to buy the store?" He pulled back to look at her.

"This booth has to belong to a retired teacher. Who else would have all these great books? Classics and new titles, all different genres…and they are so cheap too. I've been wanting to do a class study of _A Wrinkle in Time_ but I don't have enough copies. Now I can."

Fitz chuckled and pulled her into the back of the booth where there was a small seating area. He sat on the big recliner and pulled her onto his lap.

"We too close to the school. What if someone sees us?" Olivia protested, but she didn't move from his lap.

"I doubt if anyone from Ambrose will come to this shop on their way hom. Honestly, I don't care who sees us. What happened today that has you here after school? Is this retail?" His hands rested on her waist as he braced himself for the details.

"The day started off fine, but didn't end well. I was called out of class to serve as her tour guide for the..."

"A tour guide for Mellie?"

"Yes. She wanted to see the entire school and somehow I was the one she wanted to give her the tour. The things she said about our students were so offensive, Fitz. Then everyone kept calling her, 'Mrs. Grant.' "

"Did she say anything threatening or…?"

"No. I was the one who behaved badly. I was angry that she pulled me out of my classroom. I hated that she was pretending so I threw the first punch in a sense."

Fitz raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I called her Ms. _Rosemont_. I remember you telling me that she requested her maiden name in the divorce. That made her mad. Then I let her know that I knew what she was doing-sending me a message-and how I didn't appreciate her pulling me away from my kids."

"What did she say?"

"She basically said you were using me for sex and would get tired soon. Then she started to brag about how much your family loved her."

"Livy, That's a bunch of crap. You know that, right?"

"Yeah and this is where I sort of lost it. I told her how much fun I had with your family yesterday and that it was like Karen and Gerry didn't have a mother. I then told her that you would never get tired of me…um…sexually…that is…I said you would never get tired of what I have between my legs…my words exactly…I just lost it…She is on the school board and I cannot believe I said that to her."

"I wish I could have heard that. But don't beat yourself up about it. You were telling the truth on all accounts. Mellie is starting to worry me. I have about 10 missed calls and 5 voice mail messages…all from her. I haven't listened to any of them because I wanted to talk to you first. I'll take care of this today." Fitz gave her a peck on the cheek and motioned to get up.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to have a talk with her. Are you still coming over for dinner tonight? Granny is expecting you. Don't let this with Mellie affect you. May I give you a kiss now?" He asked taking her hand.

She nodded yes. He placed his lips to hers, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Let's go buy you these books." He grabbed the two stacks of books.

"Okay, I am coming. Let me take a quick look at this poetry section." Olivia said squatting to reach a lower shelf.

Fitz smiled and walked to the front of the store.

Olivia felt the vibration of her phone in her purse. "Hello."

"Hello, Ms. Pope. Are you ready to sign that contract? You've kept me waiting long enough…three months to be exact. I really want you…to sign with Templeton Press. Of all the publishers I approached, they made the best offer and they have the best editors. They really want your book on oral assessment."

Olivia stood with the additional books and started walking slowly to the front. "Mr. Ballard, hello. I am sorry I haven't been in touch. I have been so busy…teaching. I think I am ready to accept that offer. "

"I am so happy to hear that. I'll FedEx the contract to you for review. Please call me, Jake since we are partners now. I'll be in town next weekend. Let me take you to dinner to celebrate."

"Mr. Ballard…Jake…call me when you get in town and we will see," Olivia said as she approached Fitz at the checkout counter and placed the additional four books beside the other stacks that were being rung up. She wasn't sure about having dinner with Jake. She'd met him at a writing conference during a networking session for authors and literary agents. He came off as overbearing and touchy feely then. He had drilled her for information and she felt compelled to share what she was working on. She didn't know he started shopping her book to publishers. When he began to get offers, she ignored her initial reservations and focused on the potential deal.

"These too?" the cashier asked. "You must be a teacher?"

Olivia nodded.

"Who was that on the phone?" Fitz asked.

"Well…I guess now he is my literary agent, Jake. He worked out a deal with Templeton Press to publish my book on alternative assessment."

"Really? You hadn't told me that. Congratulations, Livy!" Fitz gave her a side hug.

"That'll be $133.14," the lady said.

Fitz laid down his credit card first. "Let me get this."

"No."

"I want to. I insist...as a gift for you book."

The lady swiped his card while they haggled over who would pay. She handed him the receipt to sign and gave Olivia a frequent shopper card punched with the quantity of her purchase. "Once you get the entire card punched, you will get 25% off your purchase. Come see us again. That booth owner just retired from teaching."

"Thank you." Fitz lifted the four bags from the counter and they headed out of the door.

* * *

Fitz followed Olivia to her house so that she could drop off her car and ride with him to his house for dinner. Even with the cloud of Mellie hanging over him he was happy. He had never felt like this before. Their relationship had progressed very quickly, and he hoped he wasn't overwhelming her. For weeks now, he had taken it for granted that she would spend her weeknights and weekends with him. Thursday was Valentine's Day and he was planning a big surprise. He was hoping that they would take their relationship to the next level.

Fitz's cell phone broke into his thoughts. It was Mellie. He answered, knowing he had to arrange to see her.

"Fitz…"

"Mellie, where should we do this?" Fitz asked, exasperated.

"Do what?"

"You've called me multiple times and left many messages. I assume you want to talk to me."

"Yes, Fitz. I'm at home. Our home. We do need to talk. I am glad you will talk to me. That woman you are dating is not who you think she is. You'll never believe some of the nasty, base things she said to me today."

"I'll see you in about an hour," Fitz said before he disconnected.

* * *

"Aren't you getting out?" Olivia looked at Fitz as he pulled into the driveway but not the garage. The car was still idling.

"Nope. I am going to talk to Mellie now."

"What time will you be back?"

"I don't know for sure, but I will call you when I'm on my way back. Granny is making dinner tonight. Don't worry. You won't have to contend with the entire Grant clan tonight." Olivia looked at him with a worried expression. "Stop looking so worried. I know how to handle Mellie. After our conversation tonight, she won't be a problem."

Fitz leaned in for a kiss that lingered until Rolfo, who was in the back seat, barked.

They laughed, lips still touching, when Rolfo jumped into the front seat. Karen and Gerry appeared on either side of the car. Karen opened Olivia's door, greeted them, and called for Rolfo to jump out of the car.

Jerry knocked on Fitz's window, and he rolled it down. "Dad, where are you going?"

"I have an errand to run. I'll be back," Fitz said.

"We are running low on ice cream," Gerry said before he ran around the house to catch up with Karen and Rolfo.

Fitz mouthed, "I love you" to Olivia before he pulled out onto the road.

Olivia mouthed back to him and waved as he drove down the street.


	12. C is for Crazy

**Chapter 12**

**C is for Crazy**

* * *

"Fitz, please come in," Mellie said. She opened the front door before he could ring the doorbell. She had been waiting on him to arrive for an hour now. The delay had given her time to change into the purple dress that he had once said was his favorite.

He stepped inside, a stoic expression on his face. She led him into the kitchen where he took a seat at the breakfast table where they had spent many mornings with Karen and Gerry moving through their morning routines.

"Would you like something to drink?" She followed behind him and took two glasses from the cabinet.

"Water is fine." He watched her fill both glasses from the filtered pitcher. She placed the glass in front of him and took the seat across from him.

"Mellie, you must stop this." Fitz said.

"What are you talking about? Stop what?"

"Stop sending me flowers, using my last name, calling my sisters to get information about me, and visiting my place of employment under false pretenses. You and I are done. Finished. Over. There is not now nor ever will be any hope of us reconciling. There is a chance, though, for you to improve your relationship with Karen and Gerry, " Fitz took a sip of his water.

"You don't mean that, Fitz. I am sorry for what I did. It didn't mean anything. Just like this fling with Olivia Pope doesn't mean a thing to you. How could you get involved with one of your teachers?" Mellie shook her head at him in disappointment.

Fitz lifted the side of his mouth in a half smirk. "You are a contradiction wrapped in a double standard."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's be adult about this and move on. We are divorced and have been for a year. You rarely spend time with Karen and Gerry. They are growing up so fast. You are going to regret the time you missed with them. Focus on them."

"If we got back together, then I'd be with them all the time. It would be like old times."

"Old times? Old times? You rarely took any time with them during our marriage. Had it not be for me and my family…" Fitz stopped and took a breath. "Our marriage was a mistake. The only consolation has been Karen and Gerry because without you there would be no them."

"You don't mean that. We were in love once." She reached out for his hand with tears in her eyes.

He looked her straight in the eyes with an unwavering gaze. "No, we have never been in love. The person I thought you were…the person I fell in love with 20 something years ago is…was a lie you built to deceive me into loving you. I still don't understand your motive for breaking up Celeste and me. She was your friend. Were you that jealous of her?"

"That's ancient history. Had you really loved her you would not have been so quick to jump in the bed with me! I knew you were as attracted to me as I was to you. You couldn't grow a spine and tell her so I helped you along. It all turned out the way it was supposed to. She was my friend, but love trumps friendship any day. More water?" Mellie walked to the refrigerator for the pitcher.

"You were just as delusional then as you are now. I was never attracted to you. Hell, I didn't even like you. You were Celeste's friend so I tolerated you. I was hurt when you showed me those pictures of her and Frank, which turned out to be fakes. So I fucked you when you practically begged me, but I was hurt and angry and drunk. I take responsibility for my lapse in judgment all those years ago. Lord knows I am paying for it every day. That was the beginning of your lies and deceptions and they have not stopped."

"I bet Olivia would be interested to know that you still talk to your ex-fiancé. Maybe I should tell her that. This conversation calls for something much stronger. Do you want some Scotch?" Mellie pulled out the side cabinet and took out the decanter.

Fitz frowned at her request knowing she was trying to bait him. His abuse of Scotch was an old wound she was trying to reopen. He realized he could not reason with her. If there was one thing she loved, it was arguing with him. It seemed that the angrier he became, the more gleeful her disposition.

He changed his expression to the most pleasant one he could muster and stood up from the table. "You are right. We are ancient history, but this is not." Fitz pulled out the letter marked, 'Personal and Confidential' that was addressed to her but had been sent to him in the mail. He held it up for her to see. "This was sent to me through the mail, but it was meant for your. You owe Lighthouse Investigations, Inc. five thousand dollars for surveillance services. This was due last week so you better call them to correct your mailing address. I suppose they mixed up the house they were supposed to be surveilling with your mailing address. I made a copy as evidence of…"

"Fitz, let me explain…" Mellie walked to him trying to take the letter but he moved it out of her reach.

"You don't need to explain this to me. You also don't need to explain to me that you have been sleeping with Cyrus Beene for two years." Fitz watched Mellie's apple cheeked face go from rosy to grey. You thought I didn't know? These are two pieces of information I am prepared to reveal to anyone if you contact Olivia ever again or try to cause trouble for me. Find your happiness with Cyrus and let me enjoy the happiness I have found." Fitz walked to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "I don't hate you, Mellie. I am indifferent towards you. Good bye."

Fitz turned and walked away. Mellie heard the door shut and then there was silence. The emptiness of the house engulfed her. She felt the suffocating feeling of loneliness overtake her. She felt tired and defeated. Her fingers involuntarily released the Scotch decanter. She watched the glass shatter into countless shards amongst the golden liquid. She bent her knees and picked up the biggest piece. As she examined it, tracing the jagged edges with her finger, drops of blood spilled down her hands. She continued tracing it until blood covered her fingers. Seeing the blood spill, filled her with rage and hatred towards Fitz. She dropped the shard and rushed to the heavy wooden door of the room that was once Fitz's study. Her hands glided along the smooth wooden edge. She reached for the brass doorknob and squeezed it tight. She jerked it forward until it slammed into her face. The pain was blinding, but she repeated the motion over and over again. Falling to her knees, she crawled to the other side of the door and grabbed the opposite knob with her right hand. When her face was eye level to the doorknob, she slammed it into the bone next to her eye socket. When the pain was too much to bear, she collapsed on the floor, writhing and groaning in pain.

She crawled to the phone and dialed 911.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"I ne-need he-help. My husband…atta-attacked me."

"Ma'am, what's your name?"

"M-Mellie Grant."

"What is your address?"

"611 Ivy Brook Lane Denver 80224."

"Are you safe Mrs. Grant? Is he still there?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Mrs. Grant, help is on the way. I'll stay with you on the phone until they arrive. You are going to be okay."

"Th-Thank you." Mellie said weakly. She thought about knocking over a table or chair, but the pain was too great. This would have to do.

* * *

Fitz was almost home when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Celeste. I hope you are calling to tell me that everything is all set up for Thursday."

"Have I ever let you down, Fitz? Olivia is going to lose her mind when you spring this on her. You are going to some good lovin' too. Thanks to me. You will owe me big time," Celeste said.

"You said the same thing when you arranged for Karen to meet David Beckham and Gerry to meet Greg Cattrano," said Fitz.

"But this is bigger. I can't wait to meet Olivia. You haven't sounded this excited in a long time."

"She is the one, Celeste. It was love at first sight for me. She took some convincing but it doesn't matter now. She loves me too. Karen and Gerry love her. Mom, Dad, and Granny came in town this weekend and they love her so…"

"Hold up…what about Mellie? I know she can't be happy that you are happy without her or is hell about to freeze over?...Oh Nooooo, Sebastian! Not on the walls! Excuse me for a minute," Celeste said.

After a minute, she returned. "I am sorry. My child was drawing a self-portrait with crayon on the hallway walls. I wish Martin would watch them more closely when I am on the phone. They get into the most trouble when I am either cooking or on the phone. So what about Mellie?"

"You know Mellie. She is the villain in my life. She has been up to her normal shenanigans. Actually, I just left her house. I told her that I knew about the Private Investigator she has trailing me and her affair with Cyrus Beene. She was shocked, but I think she is finally going to move on." Fitz pushed the remote to open his garage.

"I hope you are right and that she will finally leave you alone after all these years. It's doubtful though. She developed that fixation on you back in college and it only got worse after we broke up. When I think about the lengths she went to break us up and then how she trapped you into marrying her, I feel so bad for you. I hope she has moved on. Fitz, I have to go. The babysitter is here. It is date night."

"Okay, Celeste. Olivia and I will see you on Thursday." Fitz hung up the phone and opened the kitchen door to a sight that made a grin spread across his lips. Olivia was loading the dishwasher. She was in her socks. Rolfo was on his side stretched out on the floor with his back against one side of the kitchen island. He raised an eyelid and flapped his tail twice when Fitz entered the room.

"I wish I could come home to you like this every night." He walked over to her, removed a plate from her hand, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Not at 9:30 after everyone has had dinner and all of the dishes are done," she stretched up and gave him a peck on the lips. "How did it go…with Mellie?"

"It was uneventful. I made it clear to her that she is to stay away from you. I have some leverage against her." Fitz pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to continue loading the dishwasher.

Olivia sat down at the kitchen table. "Are you sure that will work, especially since she is Karen's and Gerry's mom? I don't know Mellie, but I just have a bad feeling about all this. I can't explain it. I wish you wouldn't have gone to see her alone. What leverage?"

"Where are Granny and the kids?"

"GG went up for bed about 30 minutes ago. She said she would be going to sleep after she made her round of calls to her children and grandchildren. Karen and Gerry are in their rooms. Why?"

"I'll tell you about Mellie and the leverage later. We've had enough of her today. After I finish loading these, I want to fool around with you before I have to take you home…unless you'll spend the night?" Olivia smiled but shook her head no. "I am more interested in seeing how far I can get into those tight little jeans you are wearing. There are two long days until Valentine's Day, and I need something to hold me over."

"My jeans aren't tight! And you'll have to catch me first," Olivia said. She sprinted towards his study. He took off behind her leaving the remaining dishes unloaded.


	13. Feenin' For You

**Chapter 13**

**Feenin' For You**

* * *

Feenin': wanting, craving for intensely. Mostly for a person. Source: Urban Dictionary.

* * *

_Valentine's Day_

_Thursday, February 14, 2013_

"This has been the longest week…and it is still _not_ over. At least it's Valentine's Day so the kids will be in a good mood…Liv…Liv…Olivia Pope!" Abby said, slamming her palm on the table by the wall in Olivia's classroom. Olivia was gazing across the room, her lips curved in a half smile. She was lost in her own private thoughts.

"_What_?"

"You weren't listening. Where is your mind this morning?"

The half smile became a full one. "Fitz has been planning a surprise for Valentine's Day. He's been dropping hints daily that have kept me in suspense. I've been trying to piece them together."

Olivia's explanation was only partly true. She had been day dreaming about Fitz and all the possible ways they could finally consummate their relationship. She was wound tight with anticipation.

"I'm sure you're hoping he doesn't leave you standing at the…bed again," Abby said before she chuckled.

"Ha, ha, funny Abby. Even your sharp tongue can't steal my joy today," said Olivia. She still held her smug smile.

"Have you heard anything else from his crazy ex-wife? It's funny…whenever, I think about her, that Patsy Cline song, "Crazy" runs through my mind," Abby said.

"Nope. Not a word. I guess she was scared off by his threats to reveal her affair with Mr. Beene." Olivia made sure that her classroom door was locked. "I forgot to tell you that she also paid a private investigator to keep tabs on him."

"Really? A private investigator? That is cuckoo especially since she was the one who cheated on _him_. How could she choose Mr. Beene over him? It boggles my mind. She sounds like Glenn Close in _Fatal Attraction_. Let's hope she won't cause any more trouble. Tell me, Liv…what are some of those clues about your big Valentine's Day surprise?"

"Apparently we will be gone overnight, but we will be back in time for school in the morning so it can't be too extravagant, right? I need to bring a formal dress. And the last clue is, and I quote, 'what happens in 55, stays in 55."

"55…55…Fitz seems sort of corny," said Abby, "Or nerdy...numbers?"

Olivia ignored her last comment. "I thought the location would be Vegas because of the saying about Vegas. But what does 55 have to do with it?" Olivia said.

"Maybe it's the number of you hotel room or the hotel's address? Paul and I are having dinner at Brio Italiano and then back home for 2 minutes of pleasure."

"Stop talking about your husband like that, Abs! Thanks for helping me out, though. I will leave my car at the consignment shop after school. That's where I will meet him so we can leave together. Don't forget to pick up Rolfo from the groomers for me, too."

"Don't worry. Just have fun. What formal dress are you wearing? We should have gone shopping."

"That long white one that crisscrosses my chest and shows that little skin under my breasts. My hair will be up and I am wearing my red pumps with a red purse."

"Great choice. That dress screams, 'Do me,' but in a classy, sophisticated way. Okay, Liv, stop by my room before you leave today." Abby waved goodbye and left the room.

"I got it Liv! Fifty-five is LV in Roman Numerals which is also the abbreviation for Las Vegas," Abby announced when she appeared in Olivia's classroom door 5 minutes later. "Don't ask me how I figured that out."

* * *

Later that day, when students were exchanging Valentine's cards and candy, Olivia checked her school e-mail. She was puzzled by the automated alert e-mail that came through approving her request for a half-day person leave starting today at 12:30. _This must be a mistake._

Olivia was composing the reply e-mail to the Substitute Coordinator when she received a text from Fitz.

_**Change in plans. Need to leave earlier to make our flight. Just approved a half day personal leave for you. Have sub plans ready by 12:30 and meet me at the consignment shop no later than 1. Can't wait. Love You. F.**_

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. It was 10:30 and almost time for lunch. Unfortunately she had lunch and recess duty this week and wouldn't have free time to prepare detailed plans. She cobbled together a lab assignment on simple machines. Then she remembered that there was a speaker coming to talk to the 4th grade about Westward Expansion, Lewis & Clark, and the Oregon Trail. She passed out her personal Valentines and finished typing up her sub plans.

* * *

It was 1:05 when Olivia drove into the consignment store parking lot. She spotted Fitz's black Volvo. Just the sight of it caused a deep ache in her stomach. "Down Liv," she said aloud, acknowledging her eagerness to be with him. She quickly grabbed her garment bag and small suitcase and jumped into the passenger side of his car.

"You are five minutes late Ms. Pope," he said giving her a peck on the lips.

"I know. I know. I had to find Abby to let her know about the change in plans. She is picking up my car, and I had promised to let her know when I left. So what's the big secret, honey? Where are we going?"

"It's still a surprise." Fitz pulled into traffic and sped through a yellow light.

"What time is our flight?" Olivia looked a little worried.

"As soon as we can get to the airport."

"Okay, whatever, I am going to enjoy what you have planned as long as I'm with you. What are Karen, Gerry, and Granny doing tonight?"

"Everyone is going to Lauren's."

They engaged in chit-chat for the 25 minutes it took for them to arrive at the small airport. Olivia looked around as he parked.

"Fitz, this isn't Denver International Airport."

"I know. We will be traveling in a private jet. Let's go meet our pilots."

"You have a jet?" Olivia asked as he opened the door for her. _On a principal's salary?_

"No, I have friends in high places. Let's go. Our chariot awaits." Fitz grabbed her hand and they walked toward the two men standing near the plane.

"Tom and Hal, meet Olivia Pope."

"Hello Ma'am," they said in chorus.

"I'm Tom, your captain."

"I'm Hal, your first Officer."

Olivia shook their hands and then took the stairs up and onto the plane. The inside was roomy and comfortable. Within minutes they were high above Denver, Colorado heading west toward Nevada. Olivia sat in the window seat, daydreaming about what was to come.

"I am taking you to the Bellagio Hotel in Las Vegas. We should arrive by 2:30. Before dinner and our show tonight, we can explore the hotel grounds. They have a cute little shops, a botanical garden, spa, and spectacular waterfalls. I got us tickets to see "O" by Cirque du Soleil…" Fitz stopped his explanation noticing the way she was looking at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he said.

"How am I looking at you, Fitz?" she said with her chin propped on her hand.

"I don't know…like you have something on your mind?" He turned to face her fully.

She let her eyes travel over every feature of his face. "Well…this is going to sound very forward of me-"

"I like you being…forward." He propped his chin on his hand to match hers.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at him. She was nervous especially in light of what happened during their first attempt at lovemaking. Since then, they'd pushed the envelope pretty far, but never opened it all the way. "I shouldn't be nervous, Fitz. We've been…close in that way…"

Fitz chuckled at her fumbling. He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. "Just say it."

She kissed him partly as a stall and because it was extremely easy to kiss him. Her forehead touched his. "I want to make…I want us to make love...right now."

His brows knit together against her face in a slight frown. "What? I didn't hear you."

"I want to make love right now."

Fitz glanced up to ensure that the pilot's door was closed. He unbuckled their seatbelts and scooped her into his arms. She was on her back in two seconds flat on the floor behind their seat.

"Thank goodness for skirts," he said as he lifted hers and rested between her thighs. She placed the condom on him and he plunged into her depths. Their perpetual foreplay had led to this moment. Olivia was on top of Fitz reaching her second climax when the announcement came on PA system announcing the descent into Las Vegas.

When their breathing slowed, they dressed in silence. Fitz reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet. The plane dipped forward, causing Olivia to fall forward and onto Fitz's chest. She tried to right herself by reaching for the nearest thing her hands could find. Unfortunately, the nearest thing was the side of Fitz's face. Her nails bit into his cheek and the area beside his eye. They giggled at her clumsiness when they were finally seated again.

"Oh, baby, look at your face! I must have scratched your face when I fell against you." Olivia used her travel size first aid kit to clean his cuts and the welt forming on his cheek.

"The hazards of making love at 30,000 feet. I'll take it any day. Is it bad?" Fitz asked.

"The cuts are smarting and you have a longer welt on your cheek that is red, but you'll live. They will heal in the next couple of days, but I don't know how you are going to explain this at school tomorrow."

"Hmm. Should I tell them I recently purchased a high strung cat or I was having rough sex with my girlfriend while being inducted into the mile high club." Fitz held the cloth to his face as Olivia looked for more Neosporin.

"I think we should put our heads together to come up with something better." They hugged and laughed together.

When they departed the plane and said their goodbyes to Tom and Hal, Olivia saw them examining Fitz's cheek. She looked away knowing her face would give them away.

After checking into their room, they changed clothes and prepared to explore the grounds of the hotel and the area shops. When Olivia opened the door to leave, Fitz closed it back, "We could always come back another time to explore the grounds."

"Yes, another time would be great," she said. He lifted her off her feet and onto the bed. For the next couple of hours they explored each other's bodies, writing the detail of every contour in their memories. When they were totally spent from lovemaking, they fell asleep entwined in each other's embrace.

They were late for their dinner show reservations. Fitz and Olivia rushed hand-in-hand through the crowd of people seated at cocktail tables around the stage.

"Honey, what's the hurry. I'm really not hungry," Olivia said. She couldn't hold back her yawn.

"We need to get closer," Fitz said. "If I didn't tell you before we left the room, you look stunning tonight."

"Thank you." Olivia let him lead her to the front, but there were no tables available. "Fitz, there are no more tables. Where are we going?"

Then she heard it. "Ladies and gentleman we have a special request tonight from a man to his sweetheart, Olivia Pope." The opening to Stevie Wonder's "Golden Lady," began to play as Fitz pulled her up on stage. They danced under the spotlight.

"Fitz, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Their hearts were filled to the brim with love for each other. They were reveling in the moment totally unaware of what was brewing back on the home front.


	14. Notes on a Scandal

**Chapter 14**

**Notes on a Scandal**

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Monday, February 11, 2013_

Mellie visits Ambrose ES and requests that Olivia be her tour guide. Olivia and Mellie have an altercation. Fitz meets with Mellie at her house. They talk. He leaves. Mellie calls 911 to report Fitz assaulted her.

Tuesday, February 12, 2013

Cyrus convinces Mellie not to press charges.

Wednesday, February 13, 2013

Fitz's entire family had dinner at his house that night.

Thursday, February 14, 2013

Valentine's Day: Fitz and Olivia leave school early for an overnight stay in Las Vegas. They travel from Denver to Las Vegas by private jet. Mellie decides to press charges.

Friday, February 15, 2013

All hell breaks loose.

* * *

_Monday, February 11_

_10:30 pm_

_St. Joseph's Hospital_

Cyrus was frantic. The love of his life was in the hospital. He had gotten the call 20 minutes ago. His heart had leapt for joy when Mellie's name flashed across the caller ID. A call from her meant she wanted to see him. When he had answered, she didn't sound like herself. Her voice was muffled, and she spoke slowly. He had kept asking her to speak up, but to no avail. Her words were unintelligible over the phone. Once he had gotten her location and room number, he left home immediately.

He took deep breaths in the elevator as he watched the numbers transition from floor to floor. Then he was at her door. He walked in just as the doctor was speaking to her.

"Mrs. Grant, we are going to keep you overnight for observation. Our goal is to get the swelling around your eye and on the side of your head to go down. Once the pressure is relieved the healing can begin."

Cyrus winced at the sight of her. She looked so frail and helpless in the hospital bed. White gauze and bandages covered her face. One of her eyes was and her right hand was bandaged.

"Mellie…Oh my God…Mellie," Cyrus rushed to her side concerned etched on every contour of his face. He bent down and pulled her into his arms. Lifting up he smoothed her hair and whispered, "Baby, what happened?"

Her red-rimmed eyes darted to the doctor and back at him. She was trying to cue him to keep their relationship a secret he guessed. Cyrus walked to the doctor and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Cyrus Beene, a work colleague of Ms. Rosemont. What happened?"

"I'm Dr. Richardson. Is the surname, "Rosemont" or "Grant"? She checked in as "Grant."

"Her last name is officially, "Rosemont." "Grant" is her married name, but she is divorced. I am not sure if she has changed her documents. That is probably the cause of the name mix up. In any case, what happened?" Cyrus asked impatiently.

"I don't know the details of the attack, but she received some sort of blunt force trauma to her head. She has multiple contusions on either side of her head. That is why there is so much swelling. I've admitted her so that I can observe her while we get the swelling down. There are also several lacerations along the fingers of her right hand. We have given her morphine for pain. Later, I'll give her a sedative to help her sleep."

"Thanks, Doctor." When he left the room Cyrus closed the door and returned to Mellie's side.

"Baby, are you okay to talk? I could barely understand you over the phone."

"Yes, I can speak, but it hurts when I move my face so I try not to move my lips too much," Mellie said as she pushed the button to raise up the head of the bed.

"Cyrus…It was…the person who did this is…" Mellie motioned towards the side table for a tissue. Cyrus handed her one and she dabbed the tears flowing from her eyes. "It was…Fitz…he did this to me, Cyrus." She turned her head away.

"What? Fitz?...What are you saying?"

"Fitz attacked me earlier today at the house." Mellie reached for Cyrus's hand and squeezed.

Cyrus pulled a chair close to the bed and looked her in the eyes. "Please explain to me how this happened. In all the years I've known him, I've never known Fitz to be violent. What happened, Mellie? Are you sure it was Fitz?"

"How can you ask me that question? Where is your loyalty? Is it to me or is it to Fitz? Yes, it was Fitz who did this to me," Mellie's words were laced with anger. _How dare he take Fitz's side_? Mellie took deep breaths to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Mel. This comes as a big shock to me. Please just tell me what happened." Cyrus reached up to stroke the part of her chin that was exposed and not bandaged.

"No, I'm sorry…this is just too much for me to take. I never would have thought Fitz would resort to violence either. He came to my house unannounced today. Of course I let him in because we are on good terms…and the kids, of course. He asked me why I visited Ambrose and spoke to Olivia Pope. I told him that I was touring elementary schools on behalf of the school board. I did speak with Olivia Pope because she volunteered to give me a tour around the school. She comes across as someone who…is power hungry or looking for advancement based on the sorts of questions she asked me." Mellie stopped her explanation and took a sip of water.

"Go on. Did you and Fitz argue about Olivia?"

"He told me that she was upset that I had visited. I was surprised at that since she volunteered to give me the tour. He then demanded that I not visit again. I wasn't going to tell him what she said to me because I didn't want to start trouble. But then I thought about how this woman was around my children so…I decided to tell him what she said to me. Cyrus, she told me to stay away from Fitz because she had the right stuff between her legs to keep him satisfied. I…was shocked that something so base and hideous could come out of a teacher's mouth."

"Olivia Pope said that you? I never would have suspected that. She is so professional and…" Cyrus stopped when he saw Mellie roll her eyes and inhale deeply. At that point, he decided to keep his comments to himself until she told the complete story.

"Continue, Mel. Sorry for interrupting again."

"I told him that I didn't judge him for dating a teacher because, I, too have had my indiscretions. Cyrus, I told him about us…our affair. I wanted him to know that I understood how it felt to cross that boundary. I assured him that you and I were in love and that made the sacrifice worth it…the sacrifice of keeping our relationship a secret. I told him that I didn't think Olivia Pope was worth that kind of sacrifice. Cy," she said, rubbing his hand. "He exploded when I told him about our affair. I have never seen him like that before. He demanded to know when the affair began. He pulled out the Scotch from the cabinet and gulped back a mouthful before throwing the decanter across the room. I was frantic when I saw him pick it up again. I reached for it and that is how I got these cuts. Cy…he was like a madman. He kept screaming, 'Why? Why? Why did you do this to me, Mellie?' He grabbed…" Mellie started sobbing loudly as she explained "He grabbed me by the hair and slammed my face into the wall several times. I tried to get up, but he grabbed my hair again and slammed my head into the doorknob. I guess I passed out. When I woke up, I was able to crawl to the phone and call 911."

Cyrus considered Mellie's words. A deep sadness filled him because he knew her story did not add up with what he knew was true. Cyrus didn't know what was going on exactly, but he knew that Fitz could not be responsible for this. Cyrus loved Mellie and knew her very well. She had her faults, but she would never intentionally hurt anyone. He had to get more information so he decided to keep his reservations to himself.

"Mellie, you told him about us? I know that was a big step for you, revealing your feelings for me to yourself and to him. So he responded in anger and started beating you?"

"Yes. He was so angry about it and couldn't face that our affair caused the divorce and…"

There was a knock at the door. Cyrus opened it and was met by a man and a woman dressed in the staid business attire of detectives.

The woman, who wore a bob, flashed her badge. "Good evening, I am Detective Adams and this is my partner, Detective Robinson. We are here to see a Ms. Grant."

"Actually, it is "Rosemont". She is right here," Cyrus said.

"Thanks for seeing us now. Ms. Rosemont. We have a few questions and we'll be out of your way. You had a meeting planned this afternoon with Mr. Grant?" asked the woman detective.

"Yes, he called me around 4. He said he wanted to meet and talk. He didn't sound mad at the time. We have been on good terms since our divorce so I didn't have a problem with him coming over," Mellie said as the detectives took notes.

Cyrus continued to listen to their questions and Mellie's answers. He had lost count of the number of discrepancies between what she had told him and what she now relayed to them.

"Ms. Rosemont, do you want to press charges? We will continue our investigation, but we can get him off the streets and bring him in for questioning. We have the reports from the police on the scene, but we would like to go by your house tonight and give it a thorough going over," said Detective Robinson.

Cyrus couldn't stop himself from intervening. "Does she have to let you know tonight?"

"No, Mr. Beene, we will leave our contact information. She can press charges whenever she likes, but it is best to do it as soon as possible." Detective Adams pulled out his business card and laid it on the side table. The other detective followed suit.

"Ms. Rosemont wants to think this through and get back with you. Right, Mellie?" Cyrus said.

"What is your relationship to Ms. Rosemont if you don't mind me asking, Mr. Beene?" said Detective Adams.

"We are work colleagues, but I consider her a friend. If it is okay with Mellie, I will accompany you to her home to let you in."

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Rosemont. Again, please call us if anything else comes up." Detective Adams shook their hands.

"I'll meet you all downstairs. I want to say goodnight to Mellie." The detectives walked out and shut the door.

Cyrus walked to the bed and took Mellie's hand. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently.

"Mellie, I love you so much. It pains me to see you like this. I don't understand what is going on. But I am certain Fitz is not to blame for this. Your stories don't add up. The one you told me and the one you told them are inconsistent." Cyrus placed his finger over her lips when she began to protest. "Shhh, Mellie and listen. This is a man's life we are talking about…the father of your children. Do you really want him to go to jail? Please think about this. I will help you work through whatever this is. Let's do this together. Please don't talk to those detectives about pressing charges. If you do, they are going to investigate further. This is going to get out into the press. This will not end well for you or Fitz, but especially if you are not completely honest. Sleep on this Mellie. I'll be back in the morning to take you home."

Cyrus kissed her cheek and left the room.

Mellie laid back on the bed and considered Cyrus' words. She decided to look at her face in the mirror. She had avoided seeing the damage that had been done, the damage she had done. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the light.

She gasped at what she saw. She didn't recognize her reflection. It was swollen and puffy as if she had had an allergic reaction to something. She cried real tears now. These were tears of regret and hate. She hated herself for what she had done. She fell back against the wall and sank to the floor.

* * *

"How was Camaria's Quinceañera?" Lydia asked Ruben before snatching one of his fries. They had just left their last assignment of the night and were getting a late dinner at Rita's Diner.

"Keep your paws off my fries Detective Adams! You wouldn't have to ask me about it if you'd shown up to celebrate her 15th birthday and brought little Christopher. Where were you? On another date with the mystery man?" Ruben took a bite of his Philly cheesesteak.

"Sorry Ruben. I hope Camaria liked her gift certificate to Massage Envy, though." Lydia said after taking another fry.

"Yes, she loved it. So what do you think about the Rosemont-Grant case? Her face was beat up pretty bad but something doesn't add up about this. I can smell it. If her ex-old man beat her up that badly by slamming her against the wall, I don't think she would be alive to tell it," said Ruben.

"We are on the same page. We need to find out about that blood on the edge of the door. She didn't mention a door in the attack. Once we talk to Mr. Grant, I think we will be able to piece it together. I'd bet anything that Cyrus Beene is her lover."

"Lydia! Yes! That's what I was thinking too. But you know what was funny? He didn't look like he believed her story either."

They shared a laugh.

"The truth will come out as it always does," Detective Robinson said before they moved on to discuss another case.

* * *

_Tuesday, February 12_

_Mellie's house_

_8pm_

"Cyrus, thank you for helping me check out of the hospital and for staying with me all day," Mellie snuggled closer into his chest.

"You don't have to thank me, Mel. That's what people do for those they love." Cyrus gave her a peck on the cheek. "Would you like more soup?"

"No, I'm fine. How does it look, Cy? Has the swelling gone down?" Mellie couldn't bring herself to look at her face again since seeing herself in the mirror in the hospital bathroom.

"Baby, you are always beautiful to me. You should take a look."

"No, I can't. Tell me."

"Okay. The majority of the swelling has gone down. As Dr. Richardson said, it will take a week or more for the bruising to go away. Is the pain still bad?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes. It hurts to laugh or make facial expressions since the morphine has worn off. My pain meds are pretty powerful so I only feel a little ache. But you know what would make me feel better?" Mellie asked using her fingers to crawl up his chest with her unbandaged hand.

"What's that?"

"I want you to make love to me," Mellie said quietly.

"I can definitely do that, but there is something we need to talk about first."

"What?"

"Fitz and pressing charges. Did you think about what I said? Are you going to press charges, Mel?" Cyrus didn't ask her if the charges were true or false. He knew for certain that Mellie knew he didn't believe her and that her story was a fabrication. They had not talked about the source of her bruises, but he felt, in his gut, that they were self-inflicted. Soon, he planned to talk her into getting some psychological help, but he knew that he had to take this slow while keeping a close eye on her.

She was silent before the the tears started to fall, but she didn't brush them away. "No. I am not going to press charges. When you left to go to the grocery store, I called Detective Adams and told her."

"Oh, Mellie. Don't cry. You are going to be fine. I am going to protect you and help you through this," he said kissing her gently.

* * *

Thursday, February 14

Valentine's Day

3pm

Mellie was feeling restless. It was Valentine's Day and she was at home alone. Cyrus had stayed with her all week. He was at work now, but they had plans for later that night.

Mellie couldn't stop thinking about Fitz. She wanted to reach out to him. Valentine's Day held a special significance for them. He had proposed on Valentine's Day. Since then not a Valentine's Day had passed without them communicating in some way. It didn't matter to her whether that communication was cordial or not. She needed to hear his voice.

Mellie dialed his cell phone and office phone, but wasn't able to reach him. She decided to contact Karen and Gerry.

"Karen! Happy Valentine's Day, honey! It's Mom!" Mellie said with as much excitement as she could muster.

"Hi Mom, Happy Valentine's Day to you, too! Did you get our card? Gerry and I sent you one with a little surprise inside," Karen said.

"No, honey. I haven't checked my mail yet. Where's your brother?"

"He's in the ice cream aisle stocking up for tonight. Do you want me to get him?" Karen asked.

"No, just tell him what I said. What is going on tonight?" Mellie asked.

"We are going to Lauren's for dinner. Granny, Granddad, and Grandma are in town. We are having dinner and Gerry is making Root Beer floats," Karen explained. She wanted to invite her mom, but she wasn't sure how that would go over with the family.

"What are you doing tonight?" Karen asked at the same time that Mellie asked,

"How's your father? I bet he will be making his famous Valentine's Day mimosas!"

"Mom, I'm sorry, you go first."

"Oh no, I was just asking about your dad and his Valentine's Day Mimosas." Mellie said excitedly. She was happy that the conversation was going so well. Karen wasn't whining about something she wanted her to do.

"Dad is fine. He is out of town."

"Oh, that's right, he said something about being out of town with…Olivia. I am so happy that he has found someone. I am glad you all are getting along too." Mellie knew that well placed bait could often yield a good catch.

"He told you? They'll be back tomorrow," Karen said.

"Who is staying with you and Gerry while he is gone?"

"Granny is staying with us…okay, Mom, I have to go. Gerry needs some reeling in. He has 6 tubs of ice cream in the cart. Happy Valentine's Day," Karen said before hanging up.

Mellie forgot all about her newfound peace of mind about Fitz. She immediately called his home number.

"Grant residence," said Granny as if she was a receptionist at a business office.

"Hello, Granny. How are you doing?" Mellie asked calmly.

"Who might this be?" Granny asked.

"This is Mellie."

"Hello, Mellie. The children and Fitz are not here right now. Shall I leave a message that you called?" Granny asked refusing to relax her formal demeanor now that she was talking to her grandson's ex-wife.

"Granny, I know. I just spoke with Karen, and Fitz told me he would be out of town on a little rendezvous with Olivia Pope." Mellie laid the bait for Granny, but her silence meant she didn't bite.

"Millicent, shall I leave a message that you called?" Granny asked unperturbed.

"No, Granny, that won't be necessary. How long are you in town for?"

"I'm not sure. Do you want me to leave a message?" Granny asked again.

"Granny, I will always consider you to be family. Fitz and I didn't work out, but we will always be family because of Karen and Gerry. I am happy for him…that he has found someone." Mellie tried again.

"I pride myself on showing good manners at all times. However that won't prevent me from speaking my mind. You were married to my grandson for almost two decades. I know you. You don't give a flying fig about those kids or me. You certainly are not happy that Fitzgerald is dating one of the most beautiful, brilliant, and compassionate women I have ever met. So I repeat, do you want to leave a message?" Granny held the phone waiting for an answer.

"No," Mellie said and hung up the phone.

"Ugh! That dried up old bitch!" Mellie threw the receiver across the room. "How dare she speak to me that way when I was trying to be nice!" Mellie sat down on her bed and stewed. She rehearsed all the wrongs that had been done to her by Fitz and his family. She even thought of things to blame on Karen and Gerry. She grabbed her purse and looked for Detective Adams' business card. As she dialed the numbers, she regained her peace of mind. She knew what she needed to do. This would be her gift to herself on this Valentine's Day.

* * *

_Friday, February 15_

_5:00 am_

_Aboard the private jet…_

"You two are so cute!" Celeste said with genuine glee in her voice. She and her husband Martin set across from Olivia and Fitz aboard the private jet. Olivia was eating a bagel. She would take a bite and then pull off a piece for Fitz. They were on their way back to Denver.

"No, she is the cute one," Fitz said. He gazed longingly at Olivia.

"Olivia, you have completely enchanted this man. I've never seen him like this…even about me," Celeste added.

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia asked, looking between Fitz and Celeste and back at Martin.

Martin's eyes widened at Olivia's question. "You haven't told her, man? Uh oh! Celeste and her big mouth does it again."

"It's nothing, Olivia. Really. Fitz and I dated in college and some years afterward," Celeste said.

Olivia gave Celeste a thorough going over. She was in a word, stunning. Olivia wasn't sure of her age, but her body and bone structure screamed, model quality. Her hair was brown with auburn highlights and was cut into a short pageboy. This was the kind of hairstyle that complimented her features perfectly, almond shaped eyes and high cheekbones. Her face seemed to be perfectly symmetrical. Her legs were long and lanky, supporting curvaceous hips, probably from childbearing. Her breasts were ample and she revealed just enough cleavage. There was no comparison. In Olivia's estimation, Celeste was more beautiful than she was.

Last night before they finally went to sleep, he explained that his old friend Celeste had arranged the private jet and the gig with The Roots for him. Apparently she was an entertainment lawyer with many friends in high places. The plan was for them to have dinner with Celeste and her husband, Martin, last night. Instead, Fitz and Olivia had snuck out of the ballroom after their dance to "Golden Lady". She had been particularly amorous, whispering all the things she would do to him if they left right then.

Now they were headed back home accompanied by Celeste and Martin who also had spent Valentine's Day in Vegas. Olivia admitted to herself that she was a little jealous, but she chose to brush it aside, determined not to let it ruin the day.

"It's okay. Fitz and I have only been dating for a couple of months. I haven't told him about many of my guy friends and former exes who are as freakishly good looking as you, Celeste. They are all dying to meet you Fitz, the man who has been taking up all my time," Olivia said as she kept a poker face.

"What guy friends are you referring to, Olivia? Huck and Harrison?" he said turning to face her.

"They are my close friends, but I never dated them. Honey, we can talk about this later." Olivia smiled at him and patted his cheek. "So Celeste, what celebrities have you worked for?"

"Livy, I want to talk about this now," Fitz said.

"Later, okay."

He turned to face Celeste and Martin who were shaking their heads and laughing at him. He thought he heard Martin say, "totally whipped" but he wasn't sure.

"I mostly handle entertainment contracts. I've worked with The Roots, Esperanza Spalding, Rhianna, 50 cent, Demi Lovato, Green Day, and Lauren Hill to name a few. I also represent record labels."

"How interesting?" Olivia said yawning, "Maybe you can come and present at Ambrose for career day in May?

"That would be awesome. I don't know how you are going to make it through teaching today after a night in Vegas, girl. I couldn't do it," Celeste said.

"You two should get some sleep. We will be touching down at 6," said Martin.

"Fitz, I meant to ask you how you got those scratches on your face. They look pretty fresh, man." Martin couldn't resist.

When Fitz's cheek turned a bright shade of red, Martin responded, "Enough said," laughing as he walked back to the bathroom.

Fitz led Olivia back to their seats. He turned towards her, "Were you deliberately goading me back there or do you really have that many guy friends? I am sorry I didn't tell you about Celeste and me. It was years ago that we dated. I consider her a friend and nothing else."

"I feel the same way about my male friends. We are just friends as well." Olivia leaned in close so that her face was inches from his. "I would never kiss them like this." She gave him a deep kiss. "I wouldn't dream of touching them like this." She looked around and made sure Celeste and Martin were in their seats rows in front of them before she shoved her hand down the front of his pants to stroke him. His eyes widened at her touch. He removed her hand and pulled her up to her feet.

"I am not through with this best friend conversation, but there is a more pressing matter we need to attend to now in the bathroom."

The next sound that was heard was the click of the knob changing from "Vacant" to "Occupied."

* * *

_Friday, February 15_

_6:15 am_

_In Fitz's Vehicle_

"Celeste is right. How am I going to keep my eyes open today at school?" Olivia said yawing as they drove from the airport.

"Let's stop by the house. Granny will be up and she will have a pot of coffee brewing. I'll get us to school by 7:30. Did you make sure that Abby placed your car at the consignment shop?" Fitz said making the turn towards his house instead of the school.

"Yes, it is there."

Fitz pulled into his driveway, noticing the police car and other unmarked vehicle parked on the street.

"Why is a police car here?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know."

He drove up to the door of the garage, but didn't open it. They both got out and walked to the cars. Two police officers and two plainclothes detectives excited the cars to meet them.

"Officers, can I help you?" Fitz asked.

"Are you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III?" the woman detective asked.

"Yes."

She flashed her badge. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, you are under arrest for the assault and battery. You have the right to remain silent…" After those words, Fitz didn't hear anything else she said.

"What is going one?" Olivia said. "Assaulting who? He has a right to know who made these charges."

As the detective mirandized Fitz, the police cuffed him and walked him around to the back of the police cruiser. It was then that the detective answered Olivia.

"Millicent Rosemont."

Hearing that name broke Fitz out of his shock induced trance.

"Olivia, call my dad and Celeste too. I am going to need a lawyer and she can provide a referral. Her number is in my cell phone." He mouthed, "I love you" before the police shut the door in his face. Olivia watched as the cars drove away. She rushed to the car to get her bag and Fitz's phone. She laid on the door bell.

Granny opened the door.

"Olivia, what is wrong? Where's Fitzgerald?"

"He's been arrested for assaulting Mellie.


	15. Interventions, Part 1

**Chapter 15**

**Interventions Part 1**

* * *

"Did you get it?" Mellie asked impatiently.

"I…umm..I…" Sara Marks said.

"What, Sara? It's a simple question. Did you get the damn video or not?" Mellie demanded.

"Yes. I got it, but I don't feel comfortable about our arrangement. What are you going to do with a video of Mr. Grant getting arrested? Why was he arrested? Why was Olivia Pope with him? What is the meaning of all this? I don't…"

"You jumped at the chance for our little arrangement before. I chose you because you are good at what you do, Sara. You cause trouble. That is what all my sources told me about you. What I can't understand is why you are getting cold feet now," Mellie hissed.

"I was talking to my husband about it and he…"

"Amateurs! Talked to your husband? You've told your husband about this? Idiot. You weren't supposed to tell anyone. I can't have this getting out." Mellie started pacing. Her phone alerted her to another call. She saw that it was Cyrus. She rolled her eyes and kept pacing. Her head started pounding so she popped a Percocet and chased it with a gulp of water.

"Mellie, calm down. I didn't give him details. He doesn't know it's you. He just knows I am helping someone in exchange for a position at The Learning Center. I just don't want to be involved in something that could implicate me in a way that might hurt my family or my career. I'm a teacher for God's sake. We are held to a higher standard. I could get fired for…"

"I don't want to hear anything else you have to say. Send me the video. Your next task is to be ready to testify that you have witnessed my ex-husband hitting me. I'll explain more later, and I'll be expecting the video in the next 15 minutes. Just be ready. Bye." Mellie hung up without waiting for a response. She looked at her watch. It was after 6 am. Fitz should have been arrested by now. Mellie sat down and returned Cyrus's call.

* * *

Karen and Gerry had left for school just after Fitz was arrested. They hadn't seen a thing, but they asked about him as soon as they came downstairs. Olivia had provided a hasty excuse since she knew she and Granny didn't want the kids to know. They sat at the kitchen table. Granny was trying to absorb what Olivia had told her about Mellie's visit to the school and Fitz's subsequent meeting with her on Monday night.

"Maybe that explains why she called here yesterday. She tried to make it seem like she was okay with Fitz's relationship with you. I didn't know he went to see her, though. It wasn't a good idea for him to go alone. You just have to know Mellie." Granny patted Olivia's hand.

"Fitz asked me to call F.J. and Celeste to get a lawyer," Olivia said with a yawn. "I'm sorry, GG."

Granny looked at Olivia knowing that she wasn't going to let Olivia call anyone. This was a situation she had to handle, one she should have handled long ago. Her son stopped her from intervening last time, but this time Mellie had gone too far.

"I imagine you are tired, and this must be shocking for you," Granny said patting Olivia's hand again.

"To be honest, I may appear calm right now, but I am not. I feel like I am on a roller coaster. Fitz and I just had an extraordinary time in Vegas and we just returned and he has been arrested. I can't take it all in right now. It is a lot to absorb considering we just started dating three months ago. It has been a whirlwind, and I cannot believe I am telling you this, G.G." Olivia smiled a slight smile.

"I'll take care of making the calls. I don't think you should go to school today considering all this. Can you call in?"

When Granny mentioned this, Olivia remembered that she had to be at work in 45 minutes and that her car was at the consignment shop. She needed to call Abby.

"I need to make some calls." Olivia rose from her chair.

"Why don't you use Fitzgerald's room for privacy? I am going to make some calls too."

* * *

"Hey, Liv! Are you in your room? I'm coming over now so you can tell me everything about last night." Abby gushed over the phone.

"No, I'm not at school right now."

"Well, where are you?"

"I am at Fitz's house. You'll never guess what happened this morning when we stopped by his house. There were police cars here and they arrested him for assaulting Mellie. Abby, this is beyond…"

"Liv, this has to be false. I don't believe he would do that, although after what she pulled Monday…still he was married to her for so long. If he was going to get violent, I would think it would be before now. It doesn't make sense. Something isn't right."

"I don't believe it either. I'm not coming to school today, so I need my car. How is Rolfo?"

"He's fine. I wish I could leave now to bring your car. Umm. Harrison is already here. Wait! Huck is off today. We can get him." Abby said.

"No we can't. Aren't he and Siobhan going out of town? I can't ask him to change his plans just to help me."

"They aren't leaving until this afternoon. Where should I have him bring your car?"

"I guess to Fitz's. I really don't know what to do in a situation like this, but I guess I will try to help? I don't know. The man I love is locked up for allegedly beating up his ex-wife. When did my live become an episode of Jerry Springer?" Olivia said with a yawn.

"You need to take a nap. This will all work itself out. I can't wait to hear about your trip. You seem relaxed so I guess you all scrambled some eggs? Baked that cake? Kneaded the dough?"

"Abby, Abby, Abby…what? I've never heard your refer to sex like that." Liv chuckled softly. "Thanks for making me laugh.

"And yet you knew exactly what I meant," Abby said, "Take care, Bye."

"Bye, Abby." Olivia hung up the phone.

Olivia dialed the substitute request line of the school and left a message that she had a stomach bug and couldn't come in. She felt guilty about this since she rarely took sick or personal days from work. She took solace in the fact that she had emergency sub plans on her desk sorter.

Olivia walked downstairs and back to the kitchen. Granny was speaking very forcefully to someone on the phone. When she saw Olivia, she smiled and said, "Hold on," to the person on the other end.

"Did you make your calls?" asked Granny.

"Yes. What can I do? Should I call Celeste or FJ?"

"No, no, dear, you need some rest or I fear you are going to keel over. I can handle this. I'll wake you if I hear anything." Granny smiled at Olivia.

"Okay. My friend Huck is going to bring my car. Could you wake me when he gets here?"

"Of course." Granny said.

When Olivia left the room, Granny resumed her conversation.

"Mellie needs to be stopped, and you two are the only people who can do it. She cannot get away with this. She should have been stopped long ago. I am extending this courtesy call to you, before I intervene, and you don't want me to intervene. This is what needs to happen. I want my grandson out of jail as soon as possible. He has been gone for about an hour…an hour too long. I don't want any trace of this arrest documented. It shall be like it never happened. As for Millicent, she needs to be gone. I want her to move out of Denver ASAP! I don't know the details of her charges, but I know they are preposterous. She had him arrested. Arrested? I am…"

"Lillian, I hear you. We'll take care of it. How long will you be staying in Denver?"

"I don't know. I am not leaving anytime soon. Why do you ask?" Granny asked.

"We will have to make a visit to see about Mellie. It would be nice to see you as always. You are still like family to us."

"Okay. You know how to reach me." Granny hung up the phone. Next she called Lauren.

"Mellie has lost her mind," said Granny when Lauren answered.

* * *

Fitz was still in a single holding cell trying to understand what had just happened. This morning had been a lesson in stark contrasts. He had been on top of the world, and then wrenched to the depths. Even though he was behind bars, Olivia filled his thoughts.

"Mr. Grant, you can go."

Fitz turned around to face an officer who was unlocking the door to release him. Brows furrowed, Fitz exited the cell and walked down the corridor behind the officer. He was led to a small room.

A man in a nicely tailored blue pinstripe suit extended his hand. "Hello, Mr. Grant. My name is David Rosen. I am your lawyer. You are free to go. The charges have been removed, but I will need you to come to my office tomorrow for further details, details I cannot divulge right now. Here are your personal effects."

Fitz shook David's hand, took the card, and brown envelope. He walked with him to the door. "Who sent you?" Fitz asked.

"We can talk about that tomorrow. Have a good evening, Mr. Grant. Your sister, Lauren, is here to take you home."

David escorted him out of the back door skipping the normal procedures for releasing inmates. When they reached outside, the lawyer went in the opposite direction as Fitz. Lauren was standing beside her car. She gave Fitz a hug.

"How are you, little brother?" Karen asked as they got in the car.

"No worse for the wear and tear. How are Karen and Gerry? Do they know about this?"

"No. Granny said they were still upstairs when you were arrested. Liv made up some story about you having a meeting somewhere. I cannot believe what Mellie has stooped to now, accusing you of this? Does she even have proof?" Lauren sped through the yellow light.

"They showed me pictures. She was beat up pretty bad," Fitz explained.

"She probably punched herself in the face." Lauren ran through another yellow light.

"Lauren, you have to slow down before you run a red light. I don't know what Mellie is planning, but this is a low blow."

"It's beyond low, Fitz. She can't stand to see you happy."

"How is Olivia? Is she still at the house?" Fitz asked.

"Yes. She is asleep and has been for the last two hours. Her friend, Huck, dropped off her car."

"That's good. I need to see her. I'm glad she didn't go to work."

"What kind of principal are you?" Lauren laughed.

"I'll be an unemployed one if this gets out," he said.

* * *

Olivia felt something on her ear. She brushed it aside and snuggled deeper into the pillow, which smelled exactly like Fitz. She smiled as she remembered the last time she had smelled him.

"What I'd give to know what you are thinking right now," Fitz said.

"Fitz?" Olivia whispered. When she saw him sitting beside her on the bed, she smiled broadly. "Where did you come from?"

"The charges have been removed, and I was released."

"That's a relief. When did this all happen? I've been sleep. Granny made the calls I guess," Olivia said.

"Well you deserved that sleep. Thanks for keeping it from Karen and Gerry. I am sorry this put a damper on our time together." Fitz stretched out on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"GG is downstairs. We shouldn't," she said moving back into him.

"It's almost 10 in the morning. I told her we were going to sleep."

"Okay," she turned towards him and gave him a peck on the lips.

They laid there for a few minutes listening to each other's breathing.

"If we are really quiet, Granny will never know," Fitz whispered in her ear.

"Okay," she said already unbuttoning his belt.


	16. Interventions, Part 2

**Chapter 16**

**Interventions, Part 2**

* * *

"I really like Olivia!" Celeste said, practically gushing.

It was Friday night. Celeste and Martin were at home enjoying their last night of freedom before his parents brought the kids back Saturday morning. A kid free two days had been a Valentine's Day present from Martin's parents. They were snuggled on the sofa watching a movie.

"Fitz is totally whipped. Just like I am." Martin grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over on the sofa.

She shrieked and giggled in surprise as he quickly dispensed with her t-shirt and underwear. Her giggles soon turned to moans of pleasure.

After a shower, they returned to the sofa in the plush robes to finish the movie.

"I am happy for Fitz…that he has finally found someone he really likes. Olivia seems really nice, but I don't know how they can continue their relationship without the staff at his school finding out. I bet Mellie is having a conniption fit right now. Maybe we should invite them over for dinner sometime. Since it is a two hour drive one way maybe Friday would be better. I'll call…"

"Celeste, can we not talk about Fitz for at least an hour! You know why _I'm_ really glad he has met someone? Maybe you will finally accept the fact that you are _my _wife and stop carrying this thing you have for him!" Martin got up from the couch and stormed away. The door to their bedroom slammed shut minutes later.

Celeste took deep breaths to calm herself. She couldn't believe what Martin had just said to her. He'd never expressed any reservations with her friendship with Fitz over the years. Celeste couldn't catch her breath. She did have a soft spot in her heart for Fitz. She often wondered what would have happened between them had their relationship turned out differently. She never thought Martin picked up on those feelings. Celeste was scared because those feelings were growing.

* * *

"Ruben, guess who just flew the coop?" Detective Lydia Adams said across the cubicle to her partner.

"Who?" Detective Robinson answered back.

"Our perp, Fitzgerald Grant, in the Grant-Rosemont assault."

"He lawyered up pretty quickly. It is not surprising. With a name like, "Fitzgerald" you have to have resources," Ruben said, sarcastically.

"No. This is more than being lawyered up. Check the database. There is no record of our arrest, no record of the charges Ms. Rosemont filed against him, and no record of his intake and release from jail this morning. What the hell is this? Everything has been expunged…wiped clean. It's as if it never happened," Lydia said.

"This has to go way up the ladder for it all to disappear like this. I am itching to know what is going on. How about we pay a visit to Mr. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III?" Ruben said as he grabbed his coat.

"Yeah, let's do that. Our story is that we are two dedicated detectives trying to get to the truth. Maybe he will implicate himself in some way or we will find a clue," Lydia said as she looked at her watch. "Damn it's 10 and too late to go now. Let's do this first thing in the morning. We have to get a picture of his face up close. That scratch should still be pretty fresh," Lydia said as she grabbed her coat. "Let's hope it doesn't snow too much. The forecast said three inches. You want to grab something from Rita's. I'm hungry."

"Yep. I'll follow you."

* * *

"Huck, thanks for bringing my car. I didn't want to bother you, but Abby called you anyway. Are you and Siobhan enjoying yourself?" Olivia said.

She had finally gotten a moment alone from Fitz and his family to make some calls.

After she and Fitz had finally fallen asleep, Sybil walked into Fitz's room without knocking. "Get up you two. Hey brother how does it feel to be out of the slammer. I hope you have changed your ways. We can help you transition back into society. Hey Liv! How was Vegas?" Olivia was grateful that they were dressed from the waist up with a blanket covering their undressed parts. Olivia smiled and tried to look natural, hoping Sybil didn't notice their other clothing on the floor.

"Sybil…could you give us a minute," said Fitz.

"Fitz, your family is a handful. No boundaries. I guess that is why you are always invading my personal space," Olivia said before she scampered into his bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

Now she was making some calls before she left to go home.

"Liv, you know I'll do anything for you. We are having a great time. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Things have been crazy for me, but it will be enough gossip for Liv and Harrison to feed on for a couple of months. Thanks again. See ya Huck."

Liv called Abby and Harrison on three way.

"Liv, Where have you been? Harrison and I have been calling you since school was out. Your sub was that cute guy from a couple of months ago. You know the one who gave you his number? He asked about you, but I told him I didn't think Principal Grant would approve," Abby said, laughing.

"We need the details. My wife keeps asking me what is going on with you. Our lives are very boring so we look to you for entertainment," Harrison said.

"Well I'm glad I can be of service. I can't talk now. I'll call you both when I get home. Abby, I'll get Rolfo in the morning."

Olivia hung up her cell phone and exited the bathroom to get dressed. She grabbed her purse.

"Where do you think you are going, Ms. Pope?" Fitz asked. He was leaning up against the doorway with his arms crossed. He pushed off the doorway, shut, and locked the door.

Olivia walked into his arms. "I…am…going…home…" She punctuated each word with a kiss on his lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead.

"But you are already home."

She ignored that comment. "Thanks for my Valentine's Day gift, honey. I can say that was the best Valentine's Day I've ever had. I do have a gift for you. It can't compete with your gift. It may even be a little corny, but it comes from my heart."

She walked to her bag and pulled out a box. She handed it to him, but he wouldn't take it.

"I love it."

"But you haven't even opened it yet," she said grinning at him while trying to force it in his hands.

"But I know I'll love it even if it is an empty box. I have something for you too, but I was too preoccupied to give it to you in Vegas."

He walked to his still unpacked bag and pulled out a black velvet box. Olivia froze. She looked at the box, but she was too afraid to look at him.

"Fitz that can't be wha…That isn't…You better not…"

"Calm down, Olivia, Pick your jaw up from the floor and come here."

Olivia couldn't move. She wouldn't move so he picked her up and walked with her to the bed. He sat down with her in his lap. "See…no kneeling. You are safe…for now." He took her present. "Okay, I'll open your gift first. This is heavy. Hmm…what might it be?"

He opened the box and pulled out a thick glass rectangular shaped figure. It was about the size of a large note card. On it was etched a poem. Fitz read it aloud.

"True Love"

1 Corinthians 13

Love is patient. Love is kind.

Love is not envious or boastful

Or arrogant or rude.

It does not insist on its own way.

It is not irritable or resentful.

It does not rejoice in wrongdoing,

But rejoices in the truth.

It bears all things, believes all things,

Hopes all things, endures all things.

Love never ends.

Olivia loves Fitz

Forever

"It's a paper weight, but unfortunately, you can't use it at work," she said.

"I love you, too, Olivia. It will take a lifetime for me to show you how much." He leaned forward and they kissed.

She pulled back first, smiling. "I…um…want my gift, now."

He placed the small box it in her hand. She opened it. Her quick intake of breath revealed her shock. Inside were a pair of double teardrop diamond earrings.

"Wow! These are absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them."

"I love them!" Olivia jumped out of his lap and walked to the vanity to try them on.

He walked up behind her as she put on the last one. "Umm, something is off. Take off the hair tie." She frowned and removed it releasing her hair.

"That's better, but something is still not right. Lift up your arms." She lifted them and he pulled her blouse over her head.

"We are getting closer."

He unbuttoned her bra and removed it. "Very good, but...hmm."

"Fitz..."

He undressed her until she was completely naked.

"Just right. Those earrings are really stunning now." He picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

"Fitz, I am going home tonight. There is snow in the forecast and I should get home in case the roads are bad in the morning," she said as he sprinkled kisses down her neck, chest, and abdomen. He bent her knees and spread her thighs.

"Okay. Whatever you say." He raised himself above her and grabbed a pillow. Before he could request it, she lifted her hips. He grinned in victory and slid the pillow under her.

_She won't be going anywhere tonight._ He thought.

* * *

When Olivia woke up her body was still tingling from all the things she let Fitz do to her. She stretched in contentment. She felt for her earrings. They were still there. The red glare of the digits on the clock read 3:00 AM. She frowned when she felt for Fitz and he wasn't next to her. She heard him whispering in the bathroom.

"No, it's fine. All the charges were dropped. I told Liv to call you but…No, FJ took care of it, I think. Calm down, Celeste, I'm fine. Yes…I don't think so… I'm supposed to see the lawyer tomorrow…No thanks, but I think I can handle it. Eleven, but I can handle a meeting with the lawyer. You don't need to come all the way here. She's with me. Sleeping of course. Just like you should be. Martin loves you…Don't stress over something as small as an argument….What was it about anyway?...See, the fact that you can't remember is telling…Whatever the reason for your argument, it will be forgotten tomorrow. Just go in there and wake him up…talk about it…Okay, me too. Bye."

Olivia was angry and hurt. Why was he hiding in the bathroom talking to Celeste at this hour? Her uneasiness about his friendship with Celeste began when she revealed they had dated. Her uneasiness was growing as old hurts from her past mixed with this new threat. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize Fitz was back in the bed until he pulled her close.

"Are you awake?"

She didn't answer. She held her breath trying not to cry and hoping he would think she was asleep. He turned her over on her back.

"Livy, what's wrong?"

"Why were you talking to her at this hour?"

Fitz reached to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Livy, why are you crying?" he said.

She quickly swiped her eyes and turned away from the light.

"That was Celeste. She called me distraught over an argument she had with Martin. Then we started talking about what was going on with the arrest. She was trying to help. Tell me what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I don't like that she feels free to call you at three in the morning. You may think I am being childish, but…I don't like it. How would you like it if I had a guy friend that looked like Celeste?"

"I'd say that his sex change was very successful."

His comment broke the intensity of the moment and they both laughed.

"Fitz, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean. I was hoping you were kidding on the jet when you said you had a lot of guy friends whom you used to date. I wouldn't like it either. But please don't think I would lie to you...hurt you like that. I know it sounds cliché, but I only have eyes for you Ms. Pope, 4th grade teacher at Ambrose Elementary School, proud owner of Rolfo Pope. If I gave you any reason to doubt that, I am sorry." He pulled her face close. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

She pulled his face down and kissed him.

* * *

Olivia and the Grants, Fitz, GG, Karen, and Gerry, sat around the table the next morning sharing breakfast and conversation. Karen and Gerry were still in the dark about the arrest. Outside, everything was covered in a thick white blanket of snow.

"GG, these maple nut pancakes are heavenly. You'll have to give me the recipe." Olivia said before she popped a triangle shaped forkful in her mouth.

"Do you cook, dear, because Fitz and these kids love to eat?"

"I _can_ cook, but I like baking the most. I don't do a lot of it, though. I usually cook something on Sunday that will last me all week."

"How did you sleep?" GG asked.

Olivia tried not to show on her face the embarrassment she felt about spending the night. "It's funny you should ask. I was planning to go home last night, but I fell asleep after everyone left." Olivia filled her mouth with more pancakes. She swore she saw GG wink at her, but she couldn't be sure.

"Dad, are you and Liv going to play in the snow with us?" Gerry asked.

"I don't know. I have a meeting scheduled at eleven if the snow hasn't cancelled my plans."

"I have to get Rolfo from my friend's house and then get home," Olivia said.

"Oh, I wish Rolfo was here so he could play with us outside," said Karen.

"He'd love that," said Olivia, "He spends most of his time eating the snow. I don't let him come in until he has relieved himself at least three times or else he will let the flood gates open inside."

"I can take you to Abby's to get Rolfo and bring him back here. If I do that will you stop trying to go home?" Fitz said.

"GG, your grandson is keeping me against my will. He won't let me leave!"

"You're so adorable. I understand why he wants to keep you around." GG patted her cheek and started clearing the table.

"We are going outside now. Some of our friends are coming over too. They just pulled up. See ya." Gerry followed Karen out of the door.

"Olivia, I can get these dishes by myself. Why don't you cue up the weather channel to see if the worst of the storm is gone? Fitz, you can help me."

Fitz and Olivia obeyed.

When Olivia was out of earshot, Granny whispered, "Your meeting with David Rosen is not going to happen today so you can spend time with Olivia. Run some interference so she won't be scared off by Mellie."

"Did Dad tell you about David Rosen?" Fitz asked as he loaded the dishwasher.

"No, _I_ arranged for David Rosen. The charges against you weren't just dropped Fitz. I had them expunged. Don't ask questions. Just accept it as a gift from your beloved Granny. I am taking care of Mellie too."

"Granny, what are you talking about? I am supposed to meet him this morning."

"Okay let me be clearer. You don't have to worry about the charges, dear. They were expunged…removed…gone. There is no record of you being arrested. As for Mellie, very soon, she will be leaving Denver. Don't ask any questions okay?" Granny smiled sweetly.

Fitz still didn't understand. He kissed Granny on the cheek and continued working. "Thanks Granny. You've been a life saver these last couple of weeks."

* * *

Olivia laid on the couch and flipped through the channels. The heavy breakfast was starting to make her drowsy. She was drifting off just when she heard the doorbell. She walked to the door with Fitz close behind.

"I like this…us answering the door together," Fitz said as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"You are too much, but I love you anyway," she said.

Fitz opened the door and they stood there like they were greeting guests at a dinner party. Their beaming smiles fell when they saw who had come calling.

Celeste was in the front, and the two detectives from the arrest stood behind her.

* * *

"Cy, thanks for driving me to the hospital. I have not a clue as to why it was so urgent for me to come to St. Joseph's on the morning of a snowstorm," Mellie said as she checked her e-mails. She had been waiting to be contacted by someone from the Grant clan to inform her about Fitz's arrest. She was beginning to worry that she hadn't heard a thing. Once she returned home, she was planning to call the police department and the detectives.

"What did they say when they called with this request?"

"Well a nurse called this morning and said that the doctor needed to speak with me about a very important matter this morning. She says that it was extremely urgent."

"What could be that urgent? Why couldn't he tell you over the phone or set up an appointment next week?" Cyrus said.

They parked and walked through the sliding doors to the receptionist's desk.

"My name is Mellie Grant, and I have a meeting with Dr. Richardson. Where am I supposed to meet him?" Mellie asked.

The man behind the desk referred to a list. "Umm…Mellie Grant…yes you are to go to the 9th floor."

When Mellie and Cyrus stepped off the elevator and onto the 9th floor, the first people they saw were Mellie's parents.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

They ignored her question and looked at Cyrus. "Who is this, Millicent?" her mother asked.

"This is my friend, Cyrus. What is going on? Why are you and Dad here?"

"Millicent, honey, you've gone too far. Look at your face. How did you get those scars? Why did you accuse Fitzgerald of assault and battery? Those were false charges weren't they?" her mother walked towards her arms outstretched.

"You need help, dear, and we are here to help you. Cyrus you can go. Millicent, we will come to visit you once you are settled in your room."

Her parents walked down the hall into a waiting room. Cyrus followed them inside ignoring their instructions.

A man and woman in white walked around the hallway. "Ms. Rosemont, we are not here to hurt you. You can walk with us to your room or we will have to sedate you. You are being placed on a 72 hour hold by your parents on the mental health floor of St. Joseph's Hospital. With the exception of leaving the facility during this hold and contacting anyone, you retain all your rights which will be outlined in the patient rights brochure in your room."

Mellie drowned out their voices. She knew the drill. She had been put on at least 5 of these holds as a teenager. She started to feel that same suffocating feeling that came over her that night she met with Fitz. Her eyes darted from the man and woman escorting her. When they rounded another corner, she turned and ran the other way. "Cyrus, help me!" She ran as fast as she could. He heard her screams and came out of the waiting room and into the hallway. When she saw him she ran into his arms.

"Don't let them take me Cy! They are going to kill me! Please help me! Don't leave me!"

The man in white pulled her away, but she continued to kick and scream. When her foot collided with the woman in white, the man pulled out a little pouch and withdrew a syringe. "Ms. Rosemont, this is just a sedative. It will help you calm down and relax."

"No. No. No. Help me, Cyrus! Pleeeeasssee!"

"I'll be here when you wake up, Mellie."

As the sedative too affect, she stopped fighting and became very still. They radioed for a bed to transport her to her room. "We will let you know when she is settled."

"Cyrus? You seem to love our daughter. We can tell from the way you just interacted with her. You should know that since she was a little girls she was always different. In high school, she was misdiagnosed with Bipolar Disorder. We now know that she has Narcissistic Personality Disorder. She refuses medication or any of the behavior modification therapies that are available. We think you should know that before you decide if you'd like to stay. She is going to be very mad at you when she wakes up.

Cyrus sat back down, placing his head in his hands.


	17. Loose Ends

**Chapter 17**

**Loose Ends**

* * *

"Who's that at the door?" asked Granny. She stepped around the corner wiping her hands on her apron.

Celeste's eyes widened in silent communication to Fitz. She stepped through the door and stood beside Fitz on his other side as if she were answering the door with him.

"Hello, detectives, I'm Celeste Albertson, attorney for Mr. Grant in this case. How can I help you?" Celeste extended her hand to both detectives. The three sets of eyes inside the house fell on Celeste in disbelief.

_What is she doing here? I thought I told her to stay home, _thought Fitz.

_What the hell is she doing here? I thought he told her to keep her ass at home_, thought Olivia.

_Let me fix this_, Granny thought with a sigh.

"I'm Detective Lydia Adams and this is my partner, Detective Ruben Robinson we want to ask Mr. Grant more questions. May we come in?" she said as they flashed their badges.

"These charges have been dropped so I am not answering any more questions," Fitz said.

"Mr. Grant, I'll handle this. I need to see the-" Celeste said.

"Detectives, I think there has been some mix up. Why don't you come in, have a seat, and I'll get you some coffee? We can resolve this," Granny said, walking by Celeste with a dismissive look. Granny couldn't understand why she was there pretending to be Fitz's lawyer or why she was present.

Olivia tried to turn out of Fitz's side embrace, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Ma'am our questions are as clear as that scar on Mr. Grant's face. Where did you get that scar by the way, Mr. Grant?" Detective Robinson asked.

"I did that. It was an accident. I bumped into him while we were standing on a plane," Olivia said stoically.

Celeste and Granny spoke simultaneously.

"You don't have to answer that…" Celeste began

"Detectives, My name is Lillian Grant, and I request that you speak with me privately before you question my grandson. Please go down the hall and take the first door to the left to the study. I'll be right there." Granny didn't smile this time.

"Okay, so long as that will get us closer to just getting a few questions answered," Detective Adams said before they walked to the study. When they were out of earshot, Granny said, "I'll be right back, after I handle this. Why are you here dear?"

Celeste realized Granny was addressing her. "Fitz told me what happened when I spoke to him early this morning. I thought I could lend my expertise to help Fitz resolve this problem."

Granny's brow furrowed. "Hmm. I'll be back."

"I'm going to finish in the kitchen," Olivia said hastily. She rushed out of the room. Her stomach was in knots and her chest was very tight. She hadn't felt this way for a long time. Her emotions were teetering. She needed to get out of there before she lost her equilibrium. She was having trouble breathing.

"Livy, we can get those later…" Fitz called after her but she didn't stop.

"Celeste, why are you here. It's a two-hour drive from your house. I told you this was not necessary."

She walked to him and gave him a hug. "Fitz, I had to come. I couldn't risk you incriminating yourself or…"

He pulled her back. "But you practice _entertainment_ law. If you felt that concerned, you could have given me a referral."

She ignored him and took a seat on the sofa. "What's wrong with Olivia…trouble in paradise already? It's only a matter of time before your relationship comes out at school. You need to think about how you will handle that."

Fitz looked at Celeste. She wasn't acting like herself. The unannounced visit was the biggest clue that something was very wrong.

The detectives and Granny walked into the room interrupting Fitz's thoughts and their exchange. "Mr. Grant, we are sorry to have bothered you. Ms. Grant explained everything to us. Please enjoy your weekend," Detective Adams led the way as both detectives walked to the door and left the house.

When Olivia heard the chime of the door closing, she walked back into the front room. Fitz spotted her and mouthed, "Come here." Olivia ignored him and twisted the kitchen washcloth around her hands.

"Granny, what did you say to them?" Celeste asked.

"Celeste, that's your name, right? How do I know you, again?" Granny asked.

"Fitz and I are friends. We dated in college, remember? I used to be Celeste Fitzgerald. It was a joke that my last name was Fitz's name first. You even joked about it one time?" Celeste said.

"So Albertson is your married name? How long have you been married? And do you have any children," Granny asked.

"15 years. I have two children." Celeste rushed her answer.

"Granny has saved the day," Olivia said giving her a kiss on the cheek, but ignoring Celeste. She took this as her chance to exit. "I need to get home. Thanks for the breakfast." Olivia turned and walked up the stairs to collect her bag.

Fitz didn't try to stop her, but he knew what would. Her keys were hanging in the kitchen on the wooden key holder where Granny had placed them. He walked in the kitchen and retrieved the keys, placing them in his pocket. Granny grinned when she picked up on his line of thinking. He returned to the front room just as the doorbell rang. Olivia walked into the room with her purse and bag. Celeste was making herself comfortable on the sofa, channel surfing.

"Who's knocking now I wonder?" Granny opened the door to a man who was visibly angry.

"Is Celeste, my wife, here?" Martin asked in a strained voice.

"Yes, she is here. Would you like to come in?" Granny said with a welcoming smile. Martin stepped inside.

"Celeste, there is someone…" Granny began.

"Martin?" Celeste asked. She met him at the door looking up at him in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Martin answered evenly as if he was trying to contain his temper.

"Didn't you get my note?" Celeste whispered.

"This note doesn't make sense. How are you going to leave our house to drive two hours to help him? And on the day when my parents were due to bring back the kids? I couldn't bring myself to tell them that my wife had decided to leave her husband and kids chasing... The kids are in the car waiting. Let's go." Martin grabbed her arm. She looked over his shoulder and saw Karen and Gerry standing beside his idling car playing peekaboo with the kids.

Celeste looked back at Fitz, Olivia, and Granny. She turned around and left without a word.

Granny closed the door. "Well, now, that was interesting."

"Thanks for everything Granny. I really need to get going now." Olivia walked to the kitchen to get her keys.

"Where are my keys?" Olivia called from the kitchen.

"Well, it's obvious you two need to talk. I'm going to my room to catch the Barefoot Contessa on the Food Network and possible take a nap. All these visitors have worn me out. Olivia will come around. I don't know about Celeste. She was out of place today. I can't believe she left her children."

"I want to talk to you too, Granny. What did you say to those detectives to make them change their tune so quickly," Fitz asked. Olivia returned to the family room with a stony expression.

"I already talked to you, dear, but I don't think you believed me." Granny smiled at them both and left the room.

Fitz walked to Olivia and faced her.

"Where are my keys?" she asked, shakily.

"Olivia, we need to talk," he said, taking her bags.

"Since you're not going to let me go until we talk, then talk." They stood nose to nose.

"Stop trying to run away from us. This past week has been full of reasons to run. Mellie and these bogus charges…Celeste…I don't know what's going on with her. The good has outweighed the bad, though. Valentine's Day was hands down, one of the best days of my life, just second to Gerry and Karen being born…and then there was that first day I met you."

They sat on opposite ends of the sofa and faced each other.

"I don't like Celeste. I know she's your friend, but I just don't like her. She dismisses me. Even on the jet, she talked _about_ me, but not _too_ me. Martin spoke to me, but she didn't. It's obvious that she has feelings for you. You don't see it, do you?"

"I admit that her showing up here was out of line. It was a total surprise. I can't understand why she would do that. The roads are messy because of the snow. It's a two-hour drive. Martin was obviously upset so he didn't approve. Celeste and I haven't been involved for a long time. We've just been friends. That's all. This is out of character."

"Why did you break up? I know it's been awhile, but…"

Fitz took a deep breath. "Celeste and I met and started dating during our last year in college. She and Mellie were best friends. At the time, I really didn't like Mellie. There was something about her that rubbed me the wrong way, but I tolerated her because of Celeste. We were engaged 2 years later when Celeste was in law school. One night I went to see Celeste, but she wasn't home. Mellie was there. They were roommates. She showed me some pictures of Celeste with her ex-boyfriend. They appeared to be having sex. I was angry and hurt so I slept with Mellie. Celeste walked in on us."

Olivia's eyes widened at his admission.

"I am not proud of that. Celeste ended our engagement and we didn't speak for over two years. It was strange because Mellie had no remorse or regret. She and I continued seeing each other and she became pregnant with Gerry. She told me she was on birth control. I didn't want to marry her and my family supported me, but I couldn't leave her to raise a child alone, so I married her. Celeste contacted me two years later after she heard about our marriage. During our talk we compared stories and the truth finally came out. The photos were fakes that Mellie photoshopped. Her boyfriend wasn't even with Celeste the night the pictures were supposedly taken. By then we felt there was nothing we could do about anything. Too much time had passed and we had both moved on. A couple of years later, we ran into each other at the airport and stayed in touch. Celeste was engaged to Martin and I was married to Mellie so we kept the past in the past and moved forward."

"I have a question, Fitz. I want you to think before you answer. Do you love Celeste?"

Fitz didn't answer immediately. He knew what she was asking.

"No, Livy. I do not love Celeste as anything other than a friend. She has always appeared to be happy with the life she has built with Martin." Fitz moved closer to Olivia on the sofa.

"Do you ever wish that things would have worked out differently between you and Celeste?"

Fitz moved closer until their thighs touched. He took both of her hands and entwined them with his. "I don't regret anything because everything that has happened, the good, the bad, the ugly has brought me to this moment with you. I hope I've gotten smarter and more honest with myself. If I am honest, I will admit that I shouldn't have accepted all the gifts and favors from Celeste over the years. I don't have feelings for her, but she could have some for me. I see that now. That's me being completely honest."

Olivia looked down at their linked hands. She brought them to her lips and kissed them. "I love you so much, but I'm scared. It's only been a couple of months, but my feelings are so strong and they happened so quickly. When the feelings become too much or I feel threatened, I try to distance myself from you. But you've never let me get too far away. I just want to say that I will try to stop running from us."

He lifted her chin and touched his lips to hers.

"What's going to happen with Mellie? The charges were dropped, but she needs to be held responsible for what she tried to do to you." Olivia looked worried.

"I don't know. I need to talk with Granny. She knows more than we think. She told me she had the charges removed completely. I am unclear about what she means. She handled those detectives. Lauren has always said that Granny is a powerful woman. Let's not think about it right now. I want to enjoy the remainder of our weekend before Monday," Fitz said.

"That's another thing we need to talk about. School. It is only a matter of time before someone finds out about us. It's getting harder and harder to keep our relationship a secret. It's not a total secret because my friends know. Anyone looking, really paying attention could figure it out. Let's talk about our options." Olivia sighed.

"The problem is that you are dating me, your immediate supervisor. If we didn't have the supervisory relationship, it would be okay, though some schools frown on staff dating each other at all. The only option is for one of us to leave Ambrose, Fitz said."

"I don't want to leave Ambrose, Fitz, so I guess you'll have to leave after the year is up. We are going to have to tread lightly to get through these last 3 months."

"I know you like working at Ambrose, but you should consider working in leadership or writing more books. You have so much talent. I think it's time for you to expand your horizons."

Olivia turned around on Fitz's lap and straddled his waist. Putting one arm and then the other around his neck, she said, "Maybe now things will slow down for us. We deserve some calm."

* * *

"Lillian, she is at St. Joseph's on a 72 hour hold," Mellie's mother said.

"When is she leaving Denver?" Granny asked.

"At the end of the hold. We won't be able to get together for coffee or tea. Mr. Rosemont and I would really love to see you, but we won't have time."

"Maybe another time. We need to make sure Mellie gets the help that she needs so she won't try to hurt my family again. We will get another opportunity to fellowship. I want you to know that I don't want to keep Mellie from seeing Karen and Gerry. When she is able, I'm sure we can arrange something."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Granny returned to watching Ina Garten make Beef Wellington.

* * *

Cyrus and Mellie's parents stood in her room. She had been sedated and looked to be resting calmly.

"When will she be able to go home? I am prepared to help as much as possible." Cyrus rubbed her hand.

_Cyrus, loyal to the end. He must really love me. But I already knew that. If only Fitz would love me this much. _

"After she leaves here, we are taking her home to Portland with us. She needs intensive therapy and consistent meds to help her through this. I'm afraid she is too much of a danger on her own. She was prepared to let the father of her children go to jail. She was having him surveiled…and the violence she did to her face. We must prevent her from doing something worse next time." Mrs. Rosemont became overwhelmed as she spoke. Her husband wrapped his arm around her as she wept.

_If they think I am leaving Denver with them, they are just as crazy as they think I am. This is not over. Not over. _

Mellie finally let the sedatives lull her into unconsciousness.


	18. The Truth Makes You Free

**Chapter 18**

**The Truth Makes You Free**

* * *

It seemed like the worst was behind them. Fitz and Olivia settled into a comfortable routine as a couple. They rarely spent a day apart. The only running disagreement was about their sleeping arrangements. If it were left up to Fitz, they wouldn't spend a _night_ apart either, but Olivia insisted on sleeping at her own house during the week.

"Fitz, we have to be respectful of GG, and we have to set a good example for Karen and Gerry," she said one night when the conversation shifted to that familiar place.

"We are respectful. Karen and Gerry know and accept that we are a couple. GG doesn't care. You are here every night and it is disruptive to our routine to take you home every night," he said plopping down on the couch.

Olivia shook her head at his pout. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he said with a scowl.

"I can't believe you are pouting! I wish you could see your face. You look like an 8 year-old having a tantrum. The argument about the disruptive nature of you taking me home every night is reaching, honey." She sat on his lap straddling his waist and placing her arms around his neck. This was her favorite position when she wanted to talk with him. "You are just as pushy as you were when we met. I could drive here for dinner on weeknights, but _someone_ picks me up from home or sends his son to collect me _because_ that someone thinks that trapping me at his house will force me to stay overnight. If anyone is disruptive, it's you, Fitz, disruptive in your ploys to get your way. And you do get your way more often than not. So stop your pouting!" Olivia touched her lips to his and then pushed back to get up from the sofa. His hands around her waist held her still. He quickly pulled her blouse over her head and unhooked her bra.

"I am still upset and need cheering up. Before you try to stop me, Granny went with the kids to get pizza for dinner so we have 20 minutes of privacy except for Rolfo over there, but he's sleeping," he said kissing the curve of her breast.

She unzipped his pants, "No stopping here."

* * *

Olivia and Karen worked quietly and efficiently in Olivia's classroom. It was the Thursday before Spring Break and Olivia was putting in extra hours at work grading papers and lesson planning for the weeks after Spring Break that included standardized testing and the spring extracurricular activities like field trips, Field Day, and the end of the year party. Karen's presence was a welcome one, but it was also dangerous because of its potential to reveal Olivia's relationship with Fitz.

Olivia and Fitz were uneasy about the secrecy of their relationship. They had never talked to Karen or Gerry about that aspect of if nor did they tell them to keep it a secret. Ignoring it had worked well thus far because the two worlds rarely overlapped until Karen took it upon herself to merge them. She made the announcement one Wednesday night during their dinner at Dave and Buster's.

"I have some news," Karen said when they were all gathered around the table. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Liv, you know how you said you were going to request a high school work study student to help out in your classroom?" Karen's voice lifted with excitement.

"Yes, it's funny you should mention it. Today, I received an email that a student has been assigned to me. I didn't even open it because I was rushing out, as usual, to meet your dad, so we could drop off GG and get here on time," Olivia said as they all waited for their meals. Granny was having dinner at Lauren's because she didn't like the food at Dave and Buster's.

"Karen is your work study student!" Gerry said.

Karen hit him over the head with her menu. "Ugh! Gerry, I wanted to tell them!" Gerry covered his head and laughed as Karen slapped him with her menu.

"What?" Olivia asked. She looked at Fitz who responded with a shrug. "How did this happen?"

"You said you really needed help. I needed one more elective so... I decided to sign up for the Education class. I requested you and got it," Karen said.

"I didn't think you were interested in Education, Kare." Fitz said squeezing Olivia's hand under the table to calm her. He could sense she was anxious at this news and the possible exposure it might bring to their relationship.

"I wasn't at first, but Liv makes it look so fun. I was looking at her website and she does the coolest things. I never had that much fun in 4th grade."

"How are you going to get to Ambrose from the high school every day? Didn't I have to approve this?" Fitz asked.

"I was thinking I could walk from school. I could catch a ride with Liv to get back home. Dad, I gave you my schedule and you signed it. What's the problem? I thought you'd be happy. Liv, you don't want me to work in your classroom?"

"Of course, I'd love to have you, Karen. We are...this is just... surprising. I don't think it is a good idea for you to walk, though. South Monaco Pkwy is such a busy street," Olivia said. She could see this meant a lot to Karen.

"I already told Karen I'd drive her, but she doesn't want to be in the same car as Ethan who is totally crushing on her. She thinks he is an airhead," Gerry said.

Karen rolled her eyes.

"Kare, if you don't let your brother drive you, it's not going to work." Fitz said.

"Okay! Okay! I can endure a couple of minutes beside Ethan the Cretan. How did he get an internship in technology? He is such a space cadet," Karen said.

Later that night when Fitz drove Olivia home, they discussed this further.

"Fitz, I would love to have Karen as my work study student, but it could be risky. We haven't had to involve Karen and Gerry in our deception. I don't want to have to coach her on how to act at school. Are we just going to hope she doesn't tell anyone that you are her father or that I'm at your house every night? She could make a casual statement about...I don't know...anything. The students gossip just as much as the teachers."

"Maybe it won't. It actually might help. Think about this. If we were in a relationship, would I let me daughter work in your classroom? By the way, I can't believe I didn't notice her name on the student intern list. I remember Quinn showing me the list for my signature, but I don't recall seeing her name. Baby, it will be fine."

"But I don't feel good about this. We still haven't settled who's going to leave Ambrose. Contracts will be coming out soon for next year and we haven't dealt with this."

"You're right. Let me come in and we can hash this out."

She cocked her year at him. "Fitz, it is nearly eleven, and we both need to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. We'll work this out later."

* * *

Time passed, but they had never worked it out. Karen came to Olivia's classroom 3 days per week as her work study student. Everyone knew that Karen was the Fitz's daughter but no one equated this to a relationship between Fitz and Olivia.

"I can't wait until Spring Break," Karen said looking up from grading papers. "I wish we didn't have to go to Portland to see Mom and then to California. We are going to lose time traveling to meet up with you and dad."

"I know, but it's only three days. You'll still have a lot of time with us at Pismo Beach. GG will spoil you and Gerry the whole time you are in Portland." Olivia said.

Mellie had moved to Portland without a word to Fitz or the children. They didn't know until she had been gone for three weeks. Mellie arranged a visit for them during Spring Break. Granny offered to accompany them. No one knew that Granny had worked with Mellie's parents to orchestrate the move. She planned to tell Fitz about Mellie's mental state when she felt it was appropriate.

"I know. I just don't understand why she moved. Gerry doesn't either. It makes no sense," Karen said. She went back to grading.

Olivia didn't respond. She figured Mellie moved away to escape being charged for what she had done to Fitz. She was happy to be rid of her. Keeping their relationship secret at school was difficult enough without his ex-wife scheming and plotting in the shadows.

Karen and Olivia worked for another thirty minutes. There was a light knock on the door. Sara Marks walked in.

"You two seem to be burning the midnight oil. Olivia, you are lucky to have a student worker this dedicated. It's almost 5," Sara said.

Olivia didn't answer. She wanted to get Sara out of her room as soon as possible. _Why is she here so late?_ "Is there something I can do for you, Sara?"

"I am preparing for an activity my students will be doing tomorrow. I ran out of Popsicle sticks and wondered if you had any," Sara asked.

Karen answered before Olivia could. "Liv, I saw some in your cabinet." She walked over and pulled out a bag of them.

Olivia grabbed the bag and handed them all to Sara just as Karen's cell phone chirped.

Sara took the bag. "Thanks, _Liv_," she said, but she did not leave the classroom.

"That was Dad. He wants to know when we are coming home. What should I tell him?" Karen asked, totally unaware what she just revealed.

Olivia took a deep breath and answered, resolved that their secret was out. "As soon we clean up here. Ask him if GG needs us to pick up anything."

"Okay. I'm going to use the bathroom." Karen left the room.

"You are so busted, Liv, but I already knew about you and the Principal Grant."

"What do you want, Sara?"

"I want to be the Literacy Coach next year, and I want to be nominated to join the Emerging Principal's leadership program. I know you can't make those two things happen, but your boyfriend can. Get me what I want, and I'll keep this to myself. If not, I am going to expose you two," Sara said. She strolled around Olivia's classroom, absently looking around.

"It will be your word against ours." Olivia watched with anger as Sara walked around proudly.

"No, No, No. I have video." She pulled her phone from her pocket, swiped through a few screens and presented Olivia with a video. Her eyes widened at the sight of her and Fitz making love in the 4th grade supply closet against the empty shelves between the extra Social Studies textbooks and the science experiment tubs. Olivia remembered that night and their make up sex from a couple of months ago. She had been angry with about something, she couldn't remember why. They'd had the talk during which she had told him she needed some space to think. Olivia didn't go to his house for dinner. She had developed a plan to avoid him: She left school right after the bell, but returned to do work after he left for the day. It worked well because he had no idea where she was. She would leave school at 6, peruse the booths at corner thrift shop, grab a bite to eat, visit Mellie, Huck, or Harrison, and return home around 9pm. On the fourth day, she was looking for something to do to pass the time until she left school. She decided to clean out the 4th grade supply closet. When the door opened and Fitz stood there with his wounded expression, not a word was spoken as they worked out their differences against those shelves.

"How did you…?" Olivia said, shaking her head. She reached for the phone, but Sara snatched it back.

"Does it matter? I've seen your moves. You can convince him to give me what I want. It's your choice. Make it happen or this little video goes viral on Youtube for the school to see. I got all 15 minutes of it. It's good too. I probably could make some money from this gem."

Olivia snatched the camera from her hand and threw it across the room against the white cinderblock wall.

"You...!" Sara ran to the wall and picked up the phone. "You shattered my screen. My phone won't turn on. I hope you don't think this was the only copy. I have a couple of them. I'll be expecting an answer after Spring Break or I'm going to broadcast this during the faculty meeting when we get back." Sara turned on her heel and walked out of the door without a second look at Karen who was entering the door."

Olivia was angry, but she didn't let it show. She knew what she was going to do. She had no choice but to resign.

* * *

"Liv, you can't let her make you resign. What about Fitz? Why don't you tell him? Maybe he could fire her before she does anything?" Abby said.

It was the Sunday after Spring Break. Olivia, Fitz, the kids, and Granny had a blissful time at Pismo Beach. His parents and sisters joined them at the same time Karen, Gerry, and GG returned from their visit with Mellie. Olivia had not breathed a word to Fitz about Sara's demands. Now she sat at home strategizing with her best friends about how to deal with Sara.

"I can't and I won't involve Fitz in this. I can handle it. Before the meeting starts, I am going to take the microphone and announce that I have a book deal and am resigning. I'll pretend like it was on the agenda. This will disarm Sara. She won't have any leverage then."

Harrison shook his head. "But what if she decides to show the video just to get back at you. I think you should tell her Fitz will give her what she wants. Demand that she give you all the copies of the video. Threaten to sue her if she reveals it. Resigning will just make her angry."

"Do you love him?" Huck asked.

Everyone looked at Huck. This was the first time he has spoken tonight.

"What does _that _have to do with anything?" Abby asked incredulously.

"Do you love him and want to be with him for the rest of your life? Are you ready to marry him?" Huck asked, ignoring Abby.

Olivia frowned at Huck. "That's not really relevant, Huck, but yes, Huck, I do love him. Fitz and I aren't thinking about marriage right now. There are some loose ends we have to tie up. Like his ex-wife for one. Thank God she has moved away, but she's a psycho. Karen, Gerry, and his family seem to like me, but…"

"Huck, thanks for trying to help but let's stick with the problem at hand," Abby said.

Huck rose from his chair and left the room.

"I hope we didn't offend him, but he was totally in left field with those questions," Harrison said before he and Abby continued their problem solving.

* * *

Olivia dressed in her crème pantsuit and pulled her hair into a French roll that morning before school. The problem solving session with Abby, Harrison, and Huck the night before had done nothing to change her mind. She was going to resign today. When Sara Marks called her last night, she told her to go to hell before hanging up the phone in her face. Olivia had phoned Fitz shortly thereafter to say she was on her way to his house for dinner. She had been totally surprised when he had said she couldn't come over tonight. He had explained that GG and the kids were having dinner at Lauren's, and he was going to the school to catch up on some paperwork. That had really stung Olivia. He had never declined an opportunity to see her.

"Is everything okay? I know we've been together the entire week, but I really want to see you. I can meet you at the school. I'll get some work done too," she'd said.

"No, you should stay home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Without waiting for her response, he hung up. Olivia instantly became angry with him and slammed the phone down. She realized that this must be how he felt those many times she rejected him at the start of their relationship. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

At school that Monday, time seemed to speed by. She saw Fitz once in passing on the way to the Media Center during her planning time. They made eye contact, but he didn't acknowledge her presence. Later, Karen texted to say she wouldn't be able to come to volunteer. In addition to the stress of her decision to resign in such a public way, she was starting to think something was wrong. Fitz was acting strangely and now Karen wasn't coming. She realized the integral part Fitz and his family played in her life.

After school as she walked through the cafeteria doors for the faculty meeting, her heart was very heavy. _I have to make it through this without crying._

After signing in, she took a seat beside Harrison, Abby, and Huck who had already saved a seat for her. "Liv, you look like you lost your best friend. You shouldn't resign if you are feeling this bad about it," Abby said with concern in her voice.

"I'm okay. Fitz is acting…strange...distant," Olivia said in explanation. Huck cracked a smile.

"You think that is funny?" Olivia asked.

The cafeteria filled up with people. There was a low rumble of voices as the teachers and staff socialized. Olivia rose from her seat. She was nervous about commandeering the meeting. "Here goes nothing," she said to them. She walked to the front as if in slow motion. She spotted Fitz walk into the cafeteria with a group of people behind him. There was Karen, Gerry, GG and his sisters, Lauren and Sybil. _What are they doing here? _He pointed to the front tables for them to sit down. Olivia then saw Sara Marks hand the technology coordinator a portable drive and then she turned around to sit down. Fitz walked over to the coordinator and handed him another portable drive. Olivia walked to the podium knowing she had to make her move now. When she stepped forward to face the crowd at the podium, Fitz blocked her path. He reached the podium before she did and whispered in her ear. "Please have a seat, Ms. Pope. The meeting is about to begin."

"But I…" Olivia's words were cut off by his booming voice through the microphone.

"Good afternoon, Ambrose! Could we all take our seats, please? Thank you for being on time. I promise not to keep you long. Everyone looks rested from Spring Break. We have a lot to do before the end of school, and I plan to talk about that with each grade level during your individual planning times tomorrow. I have brought you all together for a special announcement." Fitz took the microphone from its holder. Everyone looked around in surprise and anticipation, wondering what was going to happen.

"In 5 months at Ambrose, I have observed a school that is about the business of educating our children. Teaching for each of you is a work of the heart. You all get here early and leave late. You all each give 110% to find whatever will make a difference to help your students learn. I have considered it a privilege to be part of your learning community. It has been a blessing for me because I not only found a professional home, but many friends and colleagues. One such friend is Olivia Pope."

When Olivia heard her name, held her breath. _What is he doing? _

Everyone was still.

"Over these past months, our friendship has blossomed into love. As you can imagine, it has been bittersweet given the professional standards clause that expressly forbids relationships between employees in direct supervisory relationships. I want to assure you that Ms. Pope and I would never compromise Ambrose. Ms. Pope is considering resigning even though she loves teaching at Ambrose."

Olivia was surprised to hear a, "No!" shouted from the audience.

"I can't let her do that so I have a solution that I'd like to share, but first a video."

The video had that campy feel of a production done on a very low budget. A child's voice narrated it. It told the story of their relationship with pictures and drawings. It was perfect for the context. When it was done, there were few dry eyes in the room.

Fitz picked up the microphone. He walked over to Olivia and knelt before her holding a small black velvet box that was opened. The diamond twinkled at her.

"Olivia Caroline Pope, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Olivia exhaled realizing she had been holding her breath. She looked around the room. Everyone looked on with the look one would give a new puppy wrapped in a bow. She looked back at Fitz. She didn't know what to do.


	19. The Forest of the Trees

**Chapter 20**

**Forest for the Trees**

* * *

Olivia's heart pounded. Her knees shook. The room became a blur with the tears gathered in her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered. She looked down at him while trying to catch the tears with her fingers.

"What? I didn't hear your?" he said, standing. Olivia rolled her eyes at him, which caused the tears to release and cascade down her cheeks.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" she said loudly this time.

He leaned over and they kissed, unconcerned that almost 80 pairs of eyes were looking on. A thunderous applause erupted in the cafeteria.

All those gathered were giddy with happiness including those who were envious at what they considered Olivia's good fortune. There were two exceptions. Sara Marks stormed out of the room, forgetting the portable drive she had given to the Tech Coordinator which included the only copies of the videos she held as leverage against Fitz and Olivia: their sexual liaison in the 4th grade supply closet and Fitz being arrested. She had intended to copy them, but had never gotten around to it. Now the video was the last thing on Sara's mind. She felt like a fool so all she could do was flee to the bathroom for a good cry. The second exception was the bride to be, Olivia. She was uneasy about this proposal because she realized Fitz had been coerced into giving a fake proposal.

Fitz pulled back from the kiss first and slipped the ring on her finger. A group of people formed around her to see the ring. Fitz was pushed to the side. Abby, Huck, and Harrison hung back so that the others could get there turns at wishing her well.

"Congratulations, Ms. Pope!" Ms. Kingston said, hugging her and then whispering in her ear, "I am glad you two can finally be together out in the open. You won't have to hide anymore. But I knew about you two from the start." She winked her eye and walked away.

"Thank you," Olivia responded, but she was shocked by the admission.

"You two are so cute together. The teachers in third grade had a bet going to see how your relationship would end…either one of you would go to a different school, or you would break up, or you would get married. I was the only one who voted for getting married so I won $200! I promise to get you a great wedding gift." Olivia let Ms. Delvecchio hug her before Quinn approached.

"Olivia, I'm so happy for you and Mr. Grant," Quinn gushed.

Olivia waited for her to make some comment about their not so secret relationship, but she didn't.

"Quinn, did you know about us too?"

"I work the closest with Mr. Grant, but I didn't really know until I saw the beautiful paperweight on his desk...the gift you gave him with the love poem on it. Everything fell into place then."

Olivia thought she would scream if another person congratulated her while slipping in their comments about their secret relationship. The crowd in the cafeteria started to thin out.

"Liv, I am sorry I flaked on you today, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret. I am so excited that you and Dad are getting married," Karen said kissing Olivia on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Liv. I vote for Dave and Buster's. That's where the wedding should be," Gerry hugged Olivia, lifting her off her feet for a swing.

"Gerry, put me down. I don't think they do weddings," Olivia said.

Sybil and Lauren walked up next. Sybil handed her a fragrant bouquet of flowers. "These are from your parents and sisters."

Olivia read the card.

_We hope you said, 'Yes!' Congratulations to you and Fitz. _

_We will see you soon. _

_Love, Mom, Dad, Sierra and Savannah._

"Wow! Fitz was a busy man yesterday. How did he pull this off so quickly?" Olivia asked as she hugged Lauren and then Sybil.

"Liv, you know us. We Grants stick together. Now you are one of us," said Lauren.

Sybil teared up. "I'm happy to see my brother happy. I won't have to worry about him so much now."

Olivia hugged them both.

"Did you all know about this?" Olivia asked when Abby, Huck, and Harrison appeared.

"No!" Abby and Harrison said in chorus.

"People will be talking about this for years, long after you and Fitz are gone," Harrison said.

"I feel so…the only word I can think of is, 'stupid.' We put so much effort into hiding our relationship, but it turns out everyone knew…even my AP, Ms. Kingston. The joke was on us. Everyone was better at hiding that they knew than we were at keeping it a secret," Olivia said, sitting down at one of the cafeteria tables. She was tired all of a sudden. Fitz was receiving hugs and well wishes too. She wondered if everyone was telling him that they knew.

"I guess no one said anything to us because they knew we were all friends. Liv, you two were not good at keeping it hidden at first. Those googly eyed looks you gave each other were telling. It would only take one person to notice and tell someone else to observe you two. By the time Karen started interning in your class, it was already a forgone conclusion. The best part of the proposal was watching Sara Marks turn 50 shades of green and then storm out of the cafeteria. Huck already got the portable drive from the tech guy," Abby said sticking out her hand toward Huck.

Huck passed it to Abby, but Olivia intercepted it. "Thanks Huck."

"Liv, I can review it for you first," Abby said.

Olivia shook her head at Abby.

"Well at least we know that everyone seemed to approve of the relationship or at least accepted it. Which leads me to wonder why Sara would try to blackmail you if she knew that everyone already knew about your relationship," said Harrison thoughtfully.

"Maybe she didn't talk to anyone but Mellie about it. I know they were working together on this. Maybe they still are or Sara could be trying to get what she wants without Mellie's help now that Mellie is incognito. I intend to find out if she has more copies of the tapes. I told the Tech Coordinator to send her to me when she comes looking for her portable drive. I am happy for you and Mr. Grant, Liv, but I have to go" Huck kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

"Liv, we have to leave too. Call me," Abby said before she and Harrison walked over to Fitz to offer their congratulations.

"Huck, wait!" Olivia rushed over to him before he exited the side door. He didn't approach Fitz like the others.

"You're behind all this aren't you? That's why you asked me if I loved Fitz…if I was ready to marry him. I can't believe you coerced him into proposing. I am not mad at you, Huck because I know why you did it, but a girl wants the man she loves to ask her to marry him of his own free will…not because her best friend tells him to."

"That is not what happened, Olivia. He called _me _before..." before Huck could finish Olivia interrupted him.

"It's okay, Huck. You are a genius. I think this worked, though. Sara can't hurt us now that the cat is out of the bag so to speak," Olivia hugged him.

"Olivia, this proposal was not a plan to…" Huck tried to finish, but Olivia walked away.

"Bye Huck and tell Siobhan I said hi."

GG walked over to Olivia and rubbed her back.

"Olivia, what's wrong? You look a little…I don't know...disappointed, dear. You seemed like the happy fiancé, but I can tell that your excitement doesn't quite reach your eyes. Aren't you happy to be engaged to my grandson? I know you two are in love, so why the long face?"

"I am happy. I just...I don't know if he asked me for the right reasons..."

Fitz appeared. "Here are the two most beautiful women in room and they are going home with me. Let's go so I can lock up the school. Livy, Sybil will drive your car to the house so you can ride with me. You, too, Granny."

"No, I think I'll ride with Lauren so you and Olivia can be alone before we get to the house where there will be no privacy for at least a couple of hours. Everyone is coming over for dinner tonight."

* * *

Later in the car on the way home, Fitz held Olivia's hand in his lap. The rode in silence for awhile. Olivia wanted to thank him for the lengths he had gone to protect them, but she was inexplicably sad.

"Babe...let's talk dates. What are your thoughts? When do you want to get married? I guess that would depend on how big or small you want the wedding. I'll do whatever you want."

Olivia looked over at him with a frown on her face. "What are you talking about? I don't think we need to announce a date right now. You pulled it off. I have Sara's portable drive. Huck is going to get any additional copies she has. So she is pretty much not a problem. But, Fitz, it seems that everyone at school already knew about our relationship! This makes Sara's attempt to blackmail us, and your fake proposal, totally unnecessary. And Huck…how did you let him talk you into proposing? I will give you credit, you got so much done in just one night! How did you do it?"

Olivia was talking animatedly with her hands so she was caught off guard by the momentum of the car as it swerved sharply off the road and jerked forward when Fitz hit the brakes.

"What in the holy hell are you talking about, Olivia?"

"Fitz? What is wrong? Why did you pull off the road like that?" Olivia said. The people in the cars behind them honked, cursed, and threw up their middle fingers.

Fitz killed the engine sharply, removed his seatbelt, and turned to face her. They sat on the side of the road. "I have no idea what you are talking about…fake proposal? Sara Marks, the kindergarten teacher?"

"But didn't Huck tell you about Sara?"

He looked as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "Before Spring Break, Sara presented me with a video of us having sex in the 4th grade storage closet. She was trying to blackmail me with it so I would convince you to make her the Literacy Coach and nominate her for the Emerging Principal's Leadership Program. I refused to negotiate with her. When we returned from Spring Break I talked with Abby, Huck, and Harrison about it and told them about my intention to resign at the faculty meeting. That's when Huck contacted you with the idea to propose. It was genius, if somewhat drastic! It seemed so real. Even though the proposal was fake, my tears weren't. This is a beautiful ring. It reminds me of those earrings you gave me for Valentine's Day."

While she explained, Fitz turned away and faced the road. His expression was blank. She saw the rise and fall of his chest and then he sighed.

"I don't...So let me get this straight...you are saying that a teacher had a video of us...having sex and she tried to blackmail you with it to get a promotion from me. You didn't tell me, but talked to your friends about it. You decided to resign without telling me. But you thought I found out about it and came up with a better solution...or that Huck did...to fake propose to you in front of everyone...my family, your family…bought a ring and made a fucking video to make the fake proposal believable?...and you fake accepted."

She reached out to touch him.

"Please...don't touch me."

"Fitz, what's wrong with you?" She unbuckled her seatbelt and moved closer to him.

He ignored her attempts to get closer and pulled the seatbelt across his lap forcefully until it clicked. He started the ignition. "Put on your seatbelt," he said.

"So this was real?"

"Put on your seatbelt, Olivia!" She complied.

"But Huck randomly asked me if I loved you and was ready to get married? Tell me what really happened, Fitz?"

He did not answer her, but focused on the road, waiting for the lane to clear.

"Talk to me, Fitz!"

When he pulled onto the road, he didn't say anything which alarmed her immensely.

Olivia pulled out her cell phone and dialed Huck.

"Hey, Olivia. I was expecting your call._ Now_ you want to hear what I have to say I bet."

"Yeah...he won't talk to me." She looked over at him. He drove as if he was in the car alone and in deep thought.

"He was planning to propose and called to tell me during Spring Break. I helped him get in touch with your mom."

"Did Abby and Harrison know about this?" she whispered.

"No. He didn't want to tell them because he thought they would tell you. I didn't get a chance to tell him about Sara's plan or your intention to resign. He was busy planning everything so our conversation was cut short. Liv, I thought you knew me better than that. First, I would never interfere in your life like that and ask someone to propose to you _and..._he is the principal."

"I know, but...you could have told me...never mind...thanks Huck. Bye." Olivia disconnected the line and looked at Fitz. His face was more relaxed.

"I spoke with Huck. He explained everything." Fitz pulled into his driveway, put the vehicle in park, and turned to face her.

"Why didn't you come to me when Sara Marks tried to blackmail you?"

"I knew I could handle it myself...and one of us was planning to resign so..."

"Why did you accept what you thought was a fake proposal?"

"I thought you were trying to fix the Sara Marks problem too...after Huck presented you with that as an...option."

Olivia couldn't read his expression now, but he seemed resolved, calm, and settled.

"What would you have said if you thought the proposal was real? It is obvious that you would say anything to fix a problem, but if I asked you to marry me now and you knew it was real, what would you say?"

"Fitz, I'm sorry for keeping the thing with Sara Marks from you. I really thought I had it handled. It was a-."

"I asked you a question, Olivia. What would you say?"

"Let's go inside. We can talk about this later. Your family is waiting for us. " Olivia pulled down the visor to check her face in the mirror.

"Answer the damn question! I don't care about my family right now. This is between you and me. Would you marry me, Olivia? It's a simple question!"

His eyes bored into her.

"You are obviously upset. We should talk about this later when you aren't as...pissed at me."

"Get out of the car." Fitz released the locks.

"What?"

"The receipt for the earrings and the engagement ring are in my top desk drawer. You will see that I bought them at the same time, months ago. You can take them back if you want. I don't care. I love you, Olivia…and have loved you from that first time we met. But it is obvious that the feeling isn't mutual. You've said it over and over...and I guess it is true that I have pushed you at every point in our relationship…pushed you to go out with me…pushed you to say you love me…pushed you to spend time with me…and now pushed you to accept what you thought was a fake proposal…I am not going to push you to accept what you now know is a real one. I can't see my family right now. Tell them I…I am sure you can make something up. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Please be gone by then. I can't even think about school right now, I need some time to let this sink in."

"What are you saying then?"

"I'm apologizing for pushing you and I won't anymore," he said.

"But you haven't pushed me to do anything. I love you. I know I haven't been the best at expressing my feelings, but everything thing I've done has been because I wanted to, Fitz!"

"Get out of the car, Olivia!" He leaned over her and opened the door for her.

"No, you can't just push me away like this. You can't do this!" Olivia said. She slammed the door shut.

He leaned over her to reopen the door again. "Get out of the damn car, Olivia!"

She slammed it back, screaming, "No! I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes were red and she was crying openly now.

They continued this back and forth a couple of times. Again, he opened the door and demanded that she exit. Olivia slammed the door shut, refusing to go. When she reached to slam the door the 7th time, he grabbed the top of it to block her, but she was successful in slamming it. Instead of the whooshing sound of metal hitting metal, there was the sound of a thump and a crack.

"Awwww…Fuck!" Fitz screamed when Olivia slammed the door against his hand. She pulled the door back.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. Let me see." Fitz fell back against his seat and grabbed his arm. Tears were flowing from his eyes, evidence of a broken heart and broken bones.

Olivia examined his hand which was already starting to swell and bruise. "I'm so sorry for everything! 1,000 times yes! I will marry you for real okay? I know you are in pain and maybe you don't understand. I need to drive you to the emergency room. We have to change seats."

"What's going out here? Why do you two look like you've been in a brawl? Why are you crying? Fitz what's wrong with your hand?" Lauren asked. She was standing at the passenger side door.

"My future wife is trying to kill me. She just br-broke my ha-hand in t-t-two. I thought love wasn't supposed to hurt." Fitz said weakly.

"I am going to drive him to the emergency room," said Olivia.

"Umm…I think I should drive, Liv. You look like you are about to throw up," Lauren said. She walked around to the driver's side while sending a text to Sybil.

**Lauren: Major drama with Fitz and Liv. Driving them to the ER. Think his hand is broken. Will be in touch with more details. Tell GG.**

**Sybil: WTF? I will be right behind you.**

When Lauren hopped into the driver's seat, Fitz was on the passenger side with Olivia between them. They both looked battle worn.

"Lauren, please don't t-tell the family," Fitz said as Olivia pulled him against her chest and elevated his mangled hand.

"Too late little brother," Lauren said before she backed out onto the street.


	20. Mending the Break

**Chapter 20**

**Mending the Break**

* * *

Fitz heard two soft knocks on the door. He had finally gotten through the triage process and was waiting in an emergency room for the results of his x-ray. The examining doctor diagnosed him with a metacarpal fracture, but only an x-ray could give a full picture of the extent of the damage. The pain medicine had taken the edge off his pain and he was lying back against the pillows. Olivia had been with him up until the x-ray. He wasn't sure where she was now in his groggy state.

"Olivia?" Fitz asked.

"Sorry, dear. It's just me," Granny said sticking her well coiffed head around the corner. She walked to Fitz and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, this sure is a pretty pickle you are in my dear." Granny fluffed his pillows and filled his pink cup with water.

"Granny, thanks for not saying, 'I told you so.' I know you told me to wait before I proposed, but I thought she was ready. Everything has been perfect these last couple of months, after the issues with Mellie…and Celeste…. You were right about me not asking her on Valentine's day, but I thought this was…." Fitz took a deep breath.

"And don't forget that I told you not to make a big spectacle, when you finally did propose…But Fitzgerald, your heart was in the right place. You didn't do anything wrong. I think sometimes you love Olivia to a fault…or like she is going out of style…that's what the young people say, right?"

_About 20 years ago_, Fitz thought. He didn't know what he would do without Granny.

"She loves you Fitz. There was no need to rush into it, but…you've gone there… " Granny took a seat in the chair beside his bed.

"Tell me what to do, Granny. I never once thought she would think I would make a fake proposal…that I would go to those lengths. She had to know I wanted to marry her. I make comments all the time."

"No one could have planned that. That kindergarten teacher's blackmail and her assuming that you were in cahoots with her friend to create a fake proposal, her decision to resign. Whew! I am tired thinking about it. Fitzgerald, it is obvious that she has been hurt by someone in the past. Have you ever talked about that?"

"Not really. I know his name is Edison and that he lives in DC. I think all my drama with Mellie and then Celeste probably took precedence. She should know that I am not that person. She accepted my proposal in the car but only after I tried to break up with her. Granny, that was the first time I really saw her fight for us. I couldn't believe it."

"Fitzgerald, she loves you, and that was the first time she saw you _not _fight for your relationship. I know it was scary for her, but she needed that wake up call, which brings us to our next move, my dear."

"Granny, what do mean? Next move?"

"Our next move to fix this mess you have made. Here's the plan. When she comes back to the room, I need you to try to break up with her again." Granny said.

Fitz frowned. "I can't do that. I don't want to break up with her. I won't play mind games with her." Fitz explained.

"Fitzgerald, were your _really _planning to break up with her tonight? Think about it? Why not take her home instead of dropping her off at _your_ house with _your_ family who adores her? Doesn't make sense. You wanted her to fight back so you threw out the gauntlet and it worked. She accepted your challenge. Now your hand paid the price when you kept pushing her. So, I am asking you to throw out the gauntlet again so we can seal this deal. I am not getting any younger. I'd love to have a nice round number of 10 great grandchildren, and you have only contributed 2 and it's been a while. So here is what you do…"

* * *

"GG, can I see him?" Olivia asked when Granny walked into the waiting room where Lauren and Sybil waited with her.

GG looked a little somber as she walked to Liv and whispered, "I'm not sure if he wants to see you, but I still think you should go in."

Olivia's face fell as she walked to the door.

Lauren and Sybil looked at each other and then at Granny confused.

"Granny, what are you cooking up?" Lauren asked when Olivia was gone.

"I'm not cooking up anything. I'm an old woman who should be home right now instead of the Emergency waiting room because my 50 year-old grandson got his hand broken by his girlfriend. I am simmering this pressure cooker down. They are the ones who cooked it up!"

"Okay, Granny!" Sybil said as she and Lauren laughed heartily.

* * *

Olivia walked into Fitz's room cautiously. The door was ajar. Fitz was sitting on the bed facing the doctor who was explaining his injury. Fitz looked up when she entered, but quickly looked away and back at the doctor.

"Mr. Grant, you have a minor nondisplaced metacarpal fracture. We will manage it with appropriate immobilization and physiotherapy, so you can recover and return to sports or full activities in approximately 6 -12 weeks. You should wear this protective splint for about three weeks or longer if you feel it would help you keep the hand protected. I will write you a prescription for pain and your physiotherapy should you decide to pursue that. Any questions?" the doctor said.

"No."

"Okay, the nurse will be back with your discharge papers. Have a good night."

The doctor smiled at Olivia and left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked walking over to him. She took his right hand that was wrapped and turned it over to examine the bandage.

"It is not as bad as it was," he said, not looking her in the eyes. He was trying to play indifferent like Granny had said, but it was hard with her so close.

Olivia stepped closer to him. She placed her arms loosely around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about your hand, Fitz. I'm so sorry about everything."

Instead of looking in her eyes he looked straight ahead at her neck. He swore he could see her heartbeat at a pulse point just above her collarbone. Then he noticed the light rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Without thinking and forgetting about the plan, he bent his head forward to kiss her collarbone.

"Mr. Grant. You are all set to leave. Here are your discharge papers and prescriptions. Do you have any questions?" said the nurse who breezed into the room. She gave the forms to Olivia.

"Let's get you home," Olivia said. She took his left hand, entwined her fingers with his, and led him out of the room.

Fitz knew he had flaked on Granny's plan. He was supposed to decline a ride with Olivia and get a ride with Lauren. When they walked into the waiting room he shrugged his shoulders behind Olivia's back when Granny gave him the eye.

They rode home in silence. Olivia was still holding on to his left hand with her right one. She drove with her left hand, watching her engagement ring sparkle in the darkness.

It was late when they arrived back at Fitz's house. He was prepared for Olivia wanting to go home, but when she killed the engine, she spoke nothing of it. She walked around his car and opened his door. He stepped out and they walked inside. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed home, but Olivia stayed. Karen, Gerry and Granny said goodnight.

They were the only ones left downstairs.

"Do you want me to fix something for you to eat?" Olivia asked.

"No, I am tired. I just want to go to bed. It has been a long day for a school night. Are you staying with me tonight, Olivia."

She nodded, 'yes' and they walked to his room. As soon as they entered, she closed the door.

Fitz turned around to face her. "Don't move, Fitz. Stand right there," She reached in her pantsuit pocket and pulled out a green foil packet and tore it open. She had Fitz's undivided attention.

Olivia pulled out a cherry ring pop and knelt before him. She grasped his left hand, thankful that his ring hand wasn't the one she had broken. She looked up at him.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, It's simple. I love every little thing about you. I want to be yours and you to be mine forever. Would you do me the honor of being my husband?

A wide green spread across his lips. "What did you say in the car….1000 times yes." He scooped her up and moved to the bed.

"Fitz, your hand!"

He ignored her and kissed her like his life depended on it.

He pulled back. "I do have one request."

"What's that?" she asked, planting kisses all over his face.

"Move in with me. It'll make everything so much easier…"

"Okay."

Elated, Fitz swung her around on her back, forgetting about his injured hand.

He protested in pain, but they both were laughing.

"I have a proposition or request of sorts, too," Olivia pulled his face away from hers to get his attention.

"What's that? Help me with these clothes." Fitz was using his left hand to unbutton her blouse.

"No more lovemaking until our wedding day."

"What? Absolutely not, unless you want to get married tomorrow." Fitz continued pulling at her clothes.

"And this from the man who got me naked and walked away from our almost first time!"

"That was different. We hadn't been together yet. Let's talk about this after we make love, okay?"

"Okay, but this may be our last time making love before our wedding day," she said removing her clothes.

"Let's not waste this time talking," Fitz said.


	21. Carte Blanche

**Chapter 22**

**Carte Blanche**

* * *

Mellie drew an exasperated breath as she plowed through the questions on the Narcissistic Personality Disorder (NPD) Inventory. There were 101 questions on this test and they were slightly different from the ones she had answered over the years. Her eyes scanned the "Intimidation" section.

_INTIMIDATION_

_89. Do you ever use vengeance, threats and intimidation with associates to get your __own way?_

_90. Have you ever exhibited vengeance, threats and intimidation towards your love __partner?_

"How is going, Mellie?" Cyrus asked, interrupting her thoughts. He was sitting in the chair beside her bed watching the television while she completed the questionnaire.

Mellie smiled at him. His constant support these last several months in Portland had been her mainstay. He had taken leave from work to be with her there, making her time at Bedford Pines manageable. Mellie knew that Cyrus was the only person who truly loved her in the way she deserved to be loved.

Unfortunately, that love did nothing to help her face her mental problems. She held no remorse for what she had tried to do to Fitz. There was only an intense hatred directed toward him and Olivia. While she held no animosity for Gerry and Karen, she was quite indifferent towards them.

Mellie was clear about her true feelings, but she didn't dare share them with anyone. During the months at Bedford Pines, the therapy had resulted in the opposite effect. Instead of helping her accept responsibility for her actions, manage her illness, become medication compliant, develop strategies for daily for functioning (these were among the lists of goals her case manager had set), she had become more skilled at lying and manipulating those around her. She convinced her case manager that she had been misdiagnosed. Mellie saw another patient reading _An Unquiet Mind_ about a doctor who suffered with Bipolar Disorder. Intrigued, she borrowed it to read. The portrayal of that disease seemed more dignified in her estimation so she read more about it in the _Diagnostic and Statistical Manual_ V (DSM-V). She purposely started exhibiting symptoms and slowly changed the case manager's mind. Now, at the direction of her case manager, Mellie was taking yet another inventory and other evaluations to rule out NPD. Jackie had advocated for Mellie with the psychiatrist.

"Splendidly, Cy, spendidly," Mellie answered before checking "never" for both of the questions in the "Intimidation" section.

"That's wonderful. I can't wait to get you back home. I am sure Karen and Gerry miss you and will be happy when you are back. The Spring Break visit went well, I think, right?"

"Yes, Jackie thinks I will be discharged in a week. Karen and Gerry need me, especially Karen, with Gerry heading off to college soon." Mellie continued to skim through the questions. "I don't think my parents will be supportive. They want me to stay here indefinitely."

"Their wishes don't matter because. You are an adult who is getting better. Based on what I have seen, you are ready to move back home. They cannot keep you here any longer. You have rights, hon." Cyrus leaned over and Mellie gave me a peck on the cheek.

He pushed aside any misgivings he had about Fitz. Cyrus's desire to have Mellie home took precedence over his feelings of uneasiness.

* * *

Olivia checked her watch. It was 6:30. _Where is Abby_?

She had convinced Abby to get to school a full hour early. She had a problem that she needed Abby to help her solve. At 6:40, Abby strolled into Olivia's classroom.

"Liv, this better be good. I'm here at the crack of dawn. Hubby was not happy to take care of the kids on his own this morning," Abby mumbled groggily. She took a seat at Olivia's table.

"Thanks Abby." Olivia grabbed her coffee, confirmed that the door was locked, and joined Abby at the table.

"What's the problem?" Abby asked, looking really concerned.

"Well, how can I put this? Fitz is…Fitz has…" Olivia hesitated. "I need a sex break, Fitz has taken this carte blanche agreement to the extreme."

Abby perked up. "What? A sex break? Why would you need a sex break? This needs more explanation."

"As you know, Fitz asked me to move in with him. I agreed only if we could be celibate until the wedding. He was against it at first, but then he added another condition.

Olivia remembered their negotiation well. It had been Tuesday afterschool and the day after Fitz's public proposal, the breaking of his hand, and Olivia's private proposal. They had stopped at Olivia's house to start moving some of her things over to his house. Since his injury was still very fresh, Olivia would not let him help pack or carry anything. She stationed him in a chair with the television remote while she filled two suitcases with some of her belongings. She glanced up from her packing, feeling his presence. He was standing at the bedroom door watching her.

"_Babe, I'm almost finished. How's your hand? Did you call to make a therapy appointment today?" _

"_No, I was rarely in my office today. I was finishing up my last round of classroom observations, and I had to answer questions about my bionic looking hand in this brace." He smirked as he walked to her and removed the clothing from her hands. He pulled her close. "I am so happy you are finally moving in with me. You can't accuse me of pouting when you leave to go home anymore. Let's celebrate."_

_He bent to kiss her and pulled down the zipper on her slacks. _

_Olivia stopped him. "Fitz, we agreed last night…celibacy until the wedding."_

_He looked at her as if she were crazy. "I did not agree to that. Were you even serious? I heard you say it, but I thought it was a joke. I mean it has to be a joke, right?" He continued with the zipper. _

_She stepped out of his arms and zipped her slacks. "No, it was not a joke. I thought we agreed…well we were supposed to talk about it after…but morning came and school…but I know we can do it. It will be fun and a way to build anticipation for the wedding." Olivia resumed packing. Fitz looked very puzzled._

"_I still don't understand, Livy. The last time we made love was last night…what…about 17 hours ago? That is enough anticipation for me. We haven't even decided on a date yet." He lay back on the bed._

"_You should prop your hand up with one of my pillows," she said. When he didn't follow her directions, she did it for him. "What do you think about next year during Spring Break?" _

"_That's 12 months! You expect us to live under the same roof for 12 months without making love? It's impossible, Livy. Sex is an integral part of a relationship. I love you and I want you…all of you. And does this include kissing, touching…What's off limits?…What's up for grabs? Pun intended."_

"_I hadn't really thought about all that," she said, "But I guess we should keep it simple…we can kiss and hug and that's it."_

"_This is ridiculous…idiotic. There are other ways to build anticipation. We could…we don't need a year to plan our wedding." _

_When she didn't respond, he knew his argument wasn't working._

"_Olivia, I'd rather you break my other hand, but please don't ask me to do this…to give up tasting you, touching you, being inside you, being connected for 12 months," Fitz was up from the bed now, whispering his pleas in her ear. She took a step back, beginning to lose her resolve in such close proximity to him. He took a step forward. _

"_Livy, you are moving in with me. How will it work? We will be sharing a room, a bed. If we don't, then GG will know something is up." He hugged her. "Please don't make us do this."_

"_Okay. We can move up the date. How about November? That will only be 6 months instead of 12."_

_Fitz laughed. "6 months, 12 months. It doesn't matter." He sat on the bed and laid back. He didn't say anything for a while. Olivia continued packing. _

_He sat up on the bed. "Come here, Livy." _

_She hesitated, but walked to him. He pulled her close so that she was standing between his knees. "If this is that important to you, I'll do it."_

"_Thank you, Fitz. It is important to me," she said letting him pull her onto his lap. _

"_But I have one other condition. I don't want us to start this celibacy pact until 7 days have gone by. During that time, I want to be able to make love to you as much as I want, whenever I want. Carte blanche," he said kissing her on the neck as he spoke. I want full…discretionary…power…a blank check._

_Olivia giggled when he tickled her neck with his kisses. "Seven days?" she said._

"_Seven days."_

"_Okay." She leaned in to kiss him. He stopped her._

"_Remember what I said about carte blanche. I want you to agree that I can have you whenever and however I want. Do you agree?" Fitz asked looking at her intently._

"_I agree, babe," she said pushing him back on the bed. "How is that different from now, though?_

* * *

Olivia waited for Abby's reaction to her story.

"You gave him an all access pass on the Olivia train and you didn't think he'd…umm… ride on it as much as possible?" Abby asked.

"At first, it was fun and adventurous. Sex at my place after school, at his house at night, in the morning before school, in the car on the way home from the grocery store, in the garage, in the attic…But now I am…just…tired. I have started following GG around because he can't initiate then. She is like my buffer. I try to use Karen and Gerry like that, but he just offers them money to go run an errand…whatever he can make up to make them go away for enough time. We even developed a safe word that we would use when one of us had too much. We were just fooling around when we came up with it. It is "War of 1812." I used it days ago, but he said I couldn't because of impressment."

Abby looked confused so Olivia explained further.

"The War of 1812 was between the United States and Britain after the Revolutionary War. Remember British troops burned down the White House, but not before Dolly Madison saved a lot of the relics. The British Navy used the practice of impressment where they would force any American men they found to work in the British Navy. So when I used the safe word he countered with impressment. I know it sounds weird and kinky, but…"

"No…that part just sounds nerdy. How do you come up with these things, Liv? What day is it in your agreement?"

"This is day 6. I know…I know…I only have one more day, but I'm sure he is planning a marathon tomorrow. After this weekend, I can't take any more. I know it sounds crazy, but I have reached the point of diminishing marginal returns, Abby."

"Okay that sounds familiar. Economics right? But you're going to have to help me. I hated economics in college, remember?"

"It is basically the concept that as the amount…how can I explain this…okay think of being hungry and ordering a pizza. That first piece is heavenly and you gobble it up. The second and third slices are almost just as good. By time you get to the 4th and 5th slices, the pleasure you get from eating it is not as great as the first slice so you push the pizza away. There is a marginal diminishment of pleasure or return with each slice. Imagine if you kept eating the pizza. You probably wouldn't want any for a long while. The first couple of days of endless sex with Fitz were like the first slices of pizza. Now I can't even count what box we are on. I am done. I don't want any more pizza, Abby. I want my body back. I've had enough orgasms to last until November, but Fitz…he is a maniac. What should I do?"

"Olivia, what a bad problem to have! You fiancé is giving it to you too much. I feel so sorry for you. I get your example with the pizza, but haven't you heard the saying that pizza and sex are alike because whenever it's bad its still good?"

"Some man created that saying, obviously. The sex is not bad, but quite good. I just need a breather. My lady parts need a rest."

"Just tell him, Liv. But why would you want to be celibate until the wedding?"

"No, I won't tell him because then our celibacy deal is off. I swear he should have been a politician or a lawyer. I thought being celibate would be kind of…I don't know…fun? It would give us something to look forward to. And… you remember two months ago when I was late? I don't want to have a scare like that again."

"But you weren't pregnant. It was a fluke. Your birth control didn't fail you. You are just worried for no reason. That is why I love you, my dear. You worry enough for everyone. Okay, Liv. I have a suggestion, but I know you aren't going to go for it."

Olivia took a long swig of her coffee. "Abby, I'll do just about anything for a night of sexless rest. What should I do?"

Abby looked at her for a long time before speaking. "Paul had trouble sleeping a couple of months back so his doctor prescribed Ambien. He doesn't take it anymore. He started exercising as a way to distress from work. Now he sleeps like a log. Stop by my house on your way home from school. I'll give you one of Paul's pills. Give one to Fitz tonight. Trust me. He will sleep soundly and not touch you. He may be groggy in the morning. Just make sure you drive to school."

"So you are telling me to drug him? That's a little extreme…but I'll do it."

"Just make sure you give it to him early so he can have a full night's sleep, 8 to 9 hours. "

"Thanks, Abby."

"Why are you all dressed up?" Abby asked.

Olivia wore a white sheath dress.

"I have a dinner meeting with my agent to sign another contract for three more books over the next 5 years. It's a dream come true, but I have been so preoccupied that I haven't been able to bask in the glow of finally publishing my work."

"Smooth talking Jake Ballard? Doesn't he have a crush on you? Has he ever met Fitz?"

"No, he doesn't have a crush on me. He is just very good at his job. All he sees when he looks at me are dollar signs for a hefty commission. Fitz has never met him. It's getting late, Abby. I'll go over to your room while you get set up for your kiddos." Olivia followed Abby to her classroom down the hall. They passed Harrison as he walked to his classroom.

"What's going on? Abby is here before me? What's the deal?" Harrison said flipping on the light to Abby's room and following them in. Olivia gave Abby a warning look not to tell Harrison, though she knew Abby wouldn't betray her confidence.

"Nothing, Harrison. I felt like coming in earlier. But I can tell you that Liv has a date with her agent and Fitz has never met him," Abby said, knowing Harrison wouldn't believe that she came to school early without a good reason.

"Smooth taking Jake Ballard? Isn't he happy hands Jake Ballard too?" Harrison said. They had both met Jake before when he visited Olivia at Ambrose earlier in the school year.

"Enough about Jake. Fitz isn't the jealous type. They won't meet each other tonight because Fitz has double daddy duty. Right after school, he is taking Karen to try for her learner's permit and then he and Gerry are having dinner with a Lacrosse recruiter from Duke."

"Sounds like a full night for both of you. I hope you get to do that thing we talked about before it gets too late," Abby said.

Olivia looked at the clock. 7:15. She had 30 minutes before the bell rang to run an idea by both of them.

"I think I found a way to raise the rest of the money we need for our technology upgrades."

"You are going to donate the advance you receive on your next three books aren't you? Liv, you've already done that once. I think you should keep your money," Abby said.

"No, we need about $10,000 more dollars. I was thinking of contacting Celeste. She has so many contacts in the entertainment industry that she could possibly get them to donate or at least host a fundraiser at the school. What do you guys think?"

"Celeste who?" Harrison asked.

"Not the Celeste, Fitz was once engaged to? The one you don't like?" Abby said plopping down in front of her computer.

"I am over that now. She did have an unhealthy attachment to him, but time has passed since then. They haven't spoken. I don't feel threatened by her anymore. She can help us raise these last funds, though, so I won't let the past get in the way of that."

"What makes you think she will be willing to help you? She is probably mad and embarrassed," Abby said.

"I'm not asking her to come to our wedding, Abby. I just want her to facilitate a connection between the school and a celebrity willing to help us raise some money."

"I don't know, Liv. This sounds a lot like that other idea you had that bit you in the butt, if you get my drift? Have you spoken with Fitz about this? He might not like it," Abby said with a worried look.

Olivia answered as the bell rang, "Not yet, but I plan to soon."

* * *

"Come in," Fitz said not looking up from his monitor.

"Hey, honey," Olivia said. She walked into his office and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I am leaving now. I have to get something from Abby's before my meeting tonight. Tell Karen I said to stay focused and not let the examiner trick her into looking off the road. I wish I could go with you and Gerry on the recruiting dinner, but I have to sign these contracts. I'll see you back at home tonight."

"Livy," Fitz said grabbing her hand before she could walk away from his desk. "Why don't you join us for dinner with Gerry's recruiter. It's not until six. How long should it take to sign contracts? I can text you the location and you can meet us there."

Olivia would have agreed, but she wanted to arrive home before him so she could think her plan through. She knew she couldn't give him a pill so she would have to dissolve it in something that wouldn't change the drug. This would require some googling.

"No, babe. I think I'll head home. I am so tired and you know why. Enjoy your dinner, okay?" She let him pull her close for a longer, more involved kiss.

"It's day six of our little agreement. Tomorrow's the last day. We can call this off if you drop your celibacy before the wedding idea," Fitz whispered in her ear. "I can't believe you've lasted this long. Since tomorrow is day 7 and unfortunately, a Tuesday, we will have to miss school. I just submitted your leave request. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve Ms. Pope."

Olivia looked him directly in the eye. "You are crazy! You're going to make us miss a day of school? That's quite extreme, Fitz."

"About as crazy and extreme as this foolish celibacy idea…"

"I have a few tricks under my sleeve as well," she said. She flung her hair and took a slow walk to his office door, moving her hips for his benefit in her form fitting sheath dress.

* * *

It was almost 6 and Olivia was ready to leave Jake Ballard at the restaurant for more reasons than being tired. She had assigned the contracts 45 minutes ago. They had finished their food and she was anxious to get home to plan how she was going to carry out her plan. Jake was annoying her with all the questions about her relationship with Fitz. It had started when he saw her engagement ring.

"Wow! Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, I'm engaged. It's beautiful isn't it?" She let him take her hand to peer at the ring.

"What is that? Three, four carats?"

"You know, I'm not sure," Olivia said pulling her hand back.

"I thought you said you weren't dating? Who is the lucky guy?"

"It happened pretty fast…less than a year."

"Well, I guess I missed my chance. When will I get to meet the lucky guy?"

Olivia didn't answer him. His questions all started to run together. She was getting sleepier by the minute.

Her heart jumped when she felt two familiar hands slide down her bare arms and very familiar lips kiss her cheek.

"Well isn't this a small world, Livy? I didn't expect to see you here. Is this your agent, Mr. Ballard?" Fitz said extending his hand to Jake. Jake stood up and they shook hands.

"Yes, Fitz. Meet my agent, Jake Ballard. Jake, meet my fiancé, Fitz Grant." Olivia stood to make the introductions.

"Nice to meet you, Fitz. What is that short for?" Jake asked.

"Fitzgerald. It's nice to meet you, Jake." Fitz's face held a false smile because he had observed Jake and Olivia across the room. Jake kept touching her. "This is my son, Gerry, and his recruiter, Bob O'Shay. Bob this is Olivia, my fiancé, and her literary agent, Jake."

Everyone said their niceties, and then Fitz made a suggestion.

"Why don't we consolidate tables? Olivia and Jake you all can sit with us. If you've already eaten, have a drink or dessert."

"Great idea," said Jake.

"I'm sure Jake has to go," Olivia said at the same time.

"Then it's settled if it is okay with Bob and Gerry," Fitz, said grabbing Olivia's hand.

Gerry handled himself very well when the recruiter asked questions. Fitz and Olivia had coached him on how to make a good impression. They asked questions about the academic program as well as the athletic program. Jake didn't say much, but he got the silent message from Fitz, loud and clear. Olivia was off limits.

* * *

Two hours later they were all back at home. Karen and GG were already celebrating Karen's accomplishment. She had passed the test. She was doing little dances around the living room holding up her temporary license. GG had made virgin mimosas for everyone. That gave Olivia an idea. When no one was looking she slipped the mortar and pestle into her purse.

She whispered in Fitz's ear, "Let's get ours to drink upstairs."

He and Olivia congratulated both Karen and Gerry, grabbed their drinks, and headed upstairs.

Olivia had finished her mimosa by the time they reached the room. She took Fitz's and said, "Honey, could you go downstairs and get me another one?"

"You can have this one. I'm just thirsty for you," he said.

"No. No. No, honey. Get me another one from downstairs and we can toast when you come back okay?" Olivia said forcefully.

Fitz complied and left the room.

When the coast was clear, she quickly ground one Ambien and emptied it into his drink. She threw the others away, resolving never to do this again. She felt like one of those women on _Snapped. _"I'm sorry, Fitz."

Fitz reentered the room with Rolfo following behind him. He had begun sleeping on the floor at the foot of their bed. To him it was bedtime. Olivia, now in the bathroom, heard Fitz come in.

"Babe, drink your mimosa and join me in the shower. Leave mine by the bed."

"Okay," he said, but unbeknownst to Olivia he guzzled down the one he had in his hand, leaving the one Olivia had spiked. He picked that one up and put it by the bed.

Olivia felt good when he entered the shower knowing that they would only make love one time if he didn't fall asleep before then.

Later when they were both sated, he carried her to the bed and pulled her into his arm. "I know you are tired. Get some rest."

Even later that night, Olivia was awakened by light kisses on her inner thigh. She looked down and saw the outline of Fitz's head under the bedclothes.

"Fitz, aren't you tired, honey?" She looked to her right and the green lit digital numbers read 2:00. She looked to the right and saw the full glass of mimosa illuminated by the moonlight. Instantly she realized that he had probably drank the glass that had been meant for her instead of the one with the Ambien. Her plan was shot. It was too late.

She exhaled in defeat and lay back on the bed.


	22. The Once and Future Mrs Grant

**Chapter 22**

**The Once and Future Mrs. Grant**

* * *

It was day 7 of their carte blanche agreement. Olivia had slept in that morning because she had a free day from school thanks to Fitz. She didn't know what he'd told GG or the kids to explain her absence that morning nor where he'd taken GG so they could have the house to themselves. By 8, she felt the bed give way to his weight as he reached for her. He had really learned how to navigate without hurting his broken, yet mending hand. The brace was much smaller now.

"Okay, The Once and Future Mrs. Grant, our domicile is empty so let the games commence, my lady," he said in his best medieval accent.

She squealed in delight as he snatched back the covers, grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her towards him all with his good hand. Despite her sexual exhaustion, she gave herself over to more lovemaking. Afterwards they collapsed on the bed. Fitz reached for the tainted mimosa to quench his thirst. "Whew! I am parched and drained my lady," he said. Olivia's smile turned into a horrified grimace.

"Don't drink it, Fitz!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She snatched it from his fingers. The orange liquid sloshed over the sides of the goblet and onto her. The liquid ran down her body like a cloak of guilt.

"Olivia? What the…?"

She smiled, embarrassed, realizing how crazy she must look naked and dripping with orange juice. "It probably tastes stale after sitting out all night," she explained weakly. "You should head downstairs. I'll clean up this mess and make breakfast, okay?"

"It is not that serious, Livy. I'll start breakfast and you can clean up…unless you want me to lick the mimosa off you," he wiggled his eyebrows wickedly.

"No. No. No. I'll see you downstairs." She rushed into the bathroom still gripping the goblet. She closed the door and fell back against it.

"I have turned into a complete maniac," she said aloud to herself. As she showered, dressed, and changed the bedclothes, Olivia couldn't escape the guilt of what she had almost done. She knew she had to tell him even though she wasn't sure how he would react. Between almost drugging him and breaking his hand, she knew this was probably the last straw and the shortest one at that. She wanted to call and talk to Abby, but then she remembered that her advice had gotten her into this mess to begin with.

Olivia wondered how she would tell him. She practiced in the mirror.

"Fitz, I love you and would never hurt you, but I tried to put you to sleep with Ambien because I wanted a break from sex," she said looking in the mirror earnestly pretending she had taken his hands and gathered them to her chest.

"Too earnest. Seems fake."

She tried again.

"Darling, guess what I was planning to do to you last night, all so that you would fall asleep," she pretended as if she was laughing uncontrollably at the suggestion. "I put an Ambien in your mimosa, isn't that hilarious, babe?"

"Sounds too perky."

Again she tried.

"Fitz, I am a horrible person. Breaking your hand was just the tip of the iceberg; I tried to drug you last night too. But don't you see that they were both for good causes?"

She rolled her eyes at her reflection. Olivia knew two things for sure. She had to tell Fitz. He wouldn't forgive her when she did. With those two thoughts in mind, she joined him downstairs.

* * *

Fitz was on the phone with a call from school while Olivia loaded the dishes from their breakfast into the dishwasher. She was totally inside her head trying to figure out how to broach the subject.

"Quinn, please just tell her I will speak with her tomorrow. I know, but I… she was informed a week ago about her transfer. Just tell her…She can't do that… I will be back tomorrow. If she walks away from her job, that action will be considered abandonment, which will void her transfer and any other chance she has in getting a job in this school district. Thanks, Quinn…no, it's not your fault. Okay. Bye."

Fitz hung up the phone, fed up with Sara Marks and her shenanigans. After everything she had done, he was surprised that she expected to remain at Ambrose next school year. He granted her a transfer, although he preferred to have her paneled. Unfortunately, that would put his relationship with Olivia under undue scrutiny so he'd forgone that option.

He walked back to the kitchen where Olivia was cleaning up their breakfast dishes. His eyes scanned her from the top of her mess of curly hair to the soles of her bare feet. From the look on her face, she was deep in thought. Her lips were pursed to one side as she bit the skin on the inside of her chin with her teeth. This was a nervous habit he noticed early on in their relationship. It appeared whenever she was thinking or worrying. The water was running over a plate as she absently scrubbed it with the brush. One of her legs was bent as she balanced, one foot flat and the other foot's sole resting against her ankle. Sara Marks was forgotten as all he wanted to do was slide his hands along those brown shapely legs that were visible under short her khaki skirt.

Fitz stepped behind her and shut off the faucet. "Earth to Livy," he whispered in her ear. His hand was venturing under her skirt.

She turned around and faced him. "Fitz, we need to talk."

His brow furrowed. "That doesn't sound good." He pulled her over to the couch.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"I want you to remember that I really do love you, more than anything, but I will understand if you want to break off our engagement after I tell you this," she said cautiously.

Fitz didn't respond at all. He waited.

"I've been so stupid. This celibacy pact was an idiotic idea. See, I get these grand ideas in my head, and I don't think them through sometimes. So when you made the carte blanche condition, I thought it was only fair that I accept. But Fitz, after some time, I got tired of all the sex. I didn't say anything to you because I knew you would veto my celibacy idea."

"I knew it! I knew you were getting weary. That was the plan, Livy. I was trying to get you to give in. I think you hated me interrupting your sleep the most, but you called my bluff. You never said a word about it. You should have. But it's okay. You won. The next six months are going to be hell, hell, hell. But I love you, love you, love you. I figure I'll get in the best shape of my life with all the exercising I'll be doing. Your idea wasn't idiotic just very undesirable. But you keep it interesting to say the least." He smiled at her but she continued her look of distress.

"Fitz, I'm not done. Instead of talking to you about it, I got it in my mind to force you _not_ to have sex with me last night and today. I guess a better word would be, "incapacitate"… I tried to incapacitate you. I ground up an Ambien and put it in your mimosa, only you didn't drink it so…I was screwed twice."

Liv's words hung in the air. She looked at Fitz waiting for him to be angry. She swiveled her engagement ring round and round her ring finger. He just looked at her, his eyes boring into hers, like he was trying to understand. Olivia waited for the onslaught of anger.

Then he engulfed her in a big hug and laughed like a hyena.

"Liv, you are absolutely mad…" he said and then resumed laughing. "No, _I_ am mad for loving you…" he continued laughing and more laughing.

"From now on, I will need a taster before I eat or drink anything you prepare for me…" he said with yet even goofier laughing came from him.

Olivia pushed him away. "Stop laughing, Fitz. This is serious. I could have killed you. First I break your hand and now this. Aren't you mad at me?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, baby. I am surprised…a lot shocked…and a little afraid, but not angry. You think I am going to call off our engagement because of this?"

"Well, yes, I mean, what I did was beyond the pale. How could you want to marry me now? Doesn't this call everything about me into question?"

"Livy, are you trying to get me to break up with you? What you _almost_ did was not smart and very much _LifeTime Movie Network_ worthy, but I'm thankful you told me. Next time, just talk to me about whatever is bothering you. So, does that mean the celibacy thing is done? Please say it is," he pulled her onto his lap.

"But Fitz, why don't you hate me? _I hate me_ for doing this."

"I could never hate you. Why are you so upset that I am not mad? You shouldn't be mad at me for _not _being mad at you."

"I don't understand you or your family, for that matter." She pulled out of his arms and started pacing.

"I mean why do you even love me? I overanalyze everything. I worry too much. I can be double-minded, but then sometimes, I'm single-minded to a fault. I'm black. I become consumed with work at times. I-"

"Wait! Back up! You're black? Did you just say, 'I'm black?' I assume you are listing your faults…is being black one of them, Olivia?" he asked. His voice lost all traces of humor from before.

"Yes, I said it. Someone has to. _I _don't think it is a problem, of course, but 400 years of American history says differently. From the transatlantic slave trade to slavery to the Civil War to Reconstruction to the Jim Crow era to the Civil Rights Move…"

"Olivia, where is this coming from? What does the transatlantic slave trade and everything else you are saying…being African-American…have to do with our conversation at present?" Fitz was up on his feet, facing Olivia as she paced back and forth.

"Well, I carry that history with me and the present struggles of my people. I just don't understand why it…me being a black woman isn't a problem for you or your family. They all seem to really like me. Your dad, the staunch Republican too, even likes me. They all like me. GG _loves_ me! She is in her 80s so she should have some sketchy, racist views about me. I mean they don't care that we are getting married. They wanted us to. I mean we might even have children! Only Mellie has been what I expected. She was offensive about our school serving racial ethnic minorities…she was borderline racist…"

Fitz was livid. He grabbed Olivia's hand as she strutted by on her pacing walk. He gripped her arms, shaking her a little, "Olivia snap out of it! This is bullshit!"

She inhaled and her eyes widened in shock at his anger. "Fitz you're hurting me!" He picked her up like a rag doll and released her on the couch.

"Listen and listen good, Olivia. I am sooo happy that Mellie of all damned people lived up to your expectations of how white people should be, racist and insincere. Do you feel that way about Abby? Last time I checked she was white. I am equally sorry that my family and I didn't live up to your expectations. We love you for you! I love you for you! How many times do I have to tell you that? Racism and inequality exist, but it has nothing, absolutely nothing to do with us right now. I _am not_ going to defend myself or my family to you, to prove that we really are the closet racists we should be… just waiting to unleash our racial epithets and injustice on you. Oh my god, Olivia! You are really afraid of us…our relationship…our getting married, aren't you? You are reaching at anything you can find to break us up. We move past it and then you search and search for something else. I don't think you were ever intending to drug me. You just wanted something to feel guilty about so you could get me to break up with you!" He walked back to her on the couch and knelt so they were nose to nose. "Well, guess what Olivia? I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I may end up in an institution like Mellie before it's over but we _are _getting married. You are worth fighting for even if the biggest fight is with you, okay?"

He waited for her acknowledge. She closed her eyes and released the tears that had gathered there. His forehead touched hers, hands cupping her cheeks and brushing away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Fitz. I didn't mean to say those things about you, the family, and especially GG…"

"Not _the_ family…say, _my_ family…you will be Mrs. Grant in 6 months…if you don't kill me first, Livy."

"I am happy to hear you call my 'Livy' instead of 'Olivia', and Fitz I think we would benefit from premarital counseling. What do you think?"

"Um…yes. We can get that set up very soon. Pastor Hawthorne, I'm sure, would be delighted to counsel us," Fitz said pulling her up. "I'm sorry for being rough with you. I would never hurt you. I was just…feeling everything at once. I'll even be willing to do the celibacy thing for…3 months."

"Fitz, no. Absolutely not. No more rules or pacts. Let's go walk Rolfo," she said.

"Sounds good to me."

"And Fitz, I really do love you, despite my actions to the contrary," she said as they put on shoes and leashed Rolfo.

"I love you, too."

* * *

GG was truly enjoying herself at the Senior Center. She was done with water aerobics and her pottery class. She wouldn't normally take two classes like that back to back, but Fitzgerald had insisted. GG didn't make a fuss because she knew he wanted the house all to himself. She felt very content because she knew why he really wanted the house and it wasn't to move Olivia's things without disturbing her. She knew they were having sex like bunnies today. For some reason, they had been going at it like that for the last couple of days. Hopefully, they were being as reproductive as those little furry animals. GG wanted to add to her brood of Grant great grandchildren.

Now she was sitting by the receptionist's desk holding court with the young people who worked there as lifeguards and instructors.

"Okay, I know what "LOL" means, but what does "LMFAO" mean and isn't that a singing group too?" GG asked.

The 5 young people gathered looked at each other and began to snicker. Just as one of the workers started to answer, GG's phone chirped. She looked at the caller ID. It was Mellie's mother. "Excuse me. I must take this." Granny walked away.

"If you are calling me, there must be trouble," GG said.

"Yes, Lillian. Mellie is moving back to Denver very soon. Really, any day now, she'll be back. There was nothing else we could do. She has been very compliant and was able to prove to the staff that she is ready to be on her own. The only problem is that she has them convinced that she has Bipolar Disorder. I don't know if she really is stable or not. My advice is for Fitz to never be alone with her. I know it sounds drastic, but…"

"No, you are correct. I really appreciate your call and head's up about Mellie. I'll never forget how you've helped me. Please let me know if I can ever return the favor." GG hung up the phone. Planning her next move.


	23. Betting on GG

**Chapter 23**

**Betting on GG**

* * *

"When we get outside, please listen to my instructions _before_ you do anything. Don't try to listen and follow instructions at the same time. Listen to the instructions first and then follow them, okay?" Olivia said to her eager 4th graders as they stood in line at the classroom door. She knew her speech was getting a too lengthy in light of their short attention spans and bubbling excitement, but she continued. "I have already read the directions thoroughly so if you were doing this yourself at home, you would read them first too. This is why I always say that reading is fundamental. Okay, class?"

"Yes, Ms. Pope," they said in chorus. Her students bounced with anticipation, not really hearing what she was saying. They just wanted to tie dye their white t-shirts for International Games Day (IGD) that was scheduled for later in the week.

IGD had long since replaced Field Day at Ambrose Elementary thanks to the suggestion of one Ms. Olivia Pope. In recognition of the diverse international student population, she had recommended that each class be taught a game from around the world along with its origin, history, and other important information. Students would come together and play their games with and against other classes in a grand competition. Former principal, Mrs. Vega, had loved the idea and requested that Olivia work with the PE teacher and other staff to plan it. Some of the other teachers had balked at the idea since it required more work on their part to make the flags for their assigned country and teach the games. As years passed, IGD became a wonderful celebration of the diversity at Ambrose, a model for other schools in the district, and a great fundraiser for the school because local businesses donated goods and paid to advertise. Now that it was an Ambrose tradition, the teaching of the games and the making of the flags were incorporated into the Physical Education and Art curriculum.

Olivia led her class to a shady spot beside the school and instructed them in setting up the supplies and workspace. The students were lined up two by two facing each other with trash bags, and newspaper under them. Two students who hadn't finished their homework the night before looked on sadly from a nearby picnic table. At this point in the year, failing to do homework had severe consequences.

"Lay your t-shirts out flat like this. I will show you two methods you can use for your tie dye pattern. Once you choose your pattern, you will rubber band your shirt to secure the pattern. Please keep your gloves on at all times especially when we start squeezing the dye onto the shirts. Anjelica and Theodore focus on your homework now. You can't join us until you are done."

"Is Ms. Karen coming today?" said Sasha.

"Yes, but she is running late," said Fitz who appeared behind Olivia.

"Hi, Mr. Grant," said 25 students in a singsong greeting.

"Hello, Mrs. Grant…oops…I mean Ms. Pope's class!" Fitz said.

The students laughed. By now, everyone knew that Ms. Pope and Mr. Grant were getting married. Olivia had been the only person uncomfortable when the students found out. At first, Olivia didn't mention it until students began asking questions either based on what they could plainly see and hear, her engagement ring, other teachers' congratulations , or rumors they'd heard from friends. Olivia decided to formally address the subject directly with her class one day.

In true Olivia fashion, she used it as a learning activity. To build anticipation, she'd announced that there was a secret message she needed their help to decode. She'd scrambled the letters of the words, "Mr. Grant and Ms. Pope are getting married" to become: "rm atgrn nad sm eppo rae egingtt adrmeri." She read _Lily's Big Day, _by Kevin Henkes and told them that the book held a clue to the message. Then she let them go on a scavenger hunt around the room where vocabulary words from the book were hidden on index cards. Some of the cards had the answers to the unscrambled words on the back. Students had to walk through the scavenger hunt without making a sound or they would be out of the game. Her two most precocious boys, Anat and Malik, found the words, 'getting', 'Ms.', and 'Pope.' When they sat down on the carpet, everyone worked with partners to share their finds. One student shouted out, "Ms. Pope is getting married to a goat!" The class erupted in laughter, but it helped them eventually decode the message. Thereafter, the students peppered her with questions.

"Are you getting married in the gym?"

"Will Ms. Karen be you daughter?"

"Will you and Mr. Grant live at the school?"

"Will you still be our teacher?"

"Where will you go on your honeymoon?"

"Will Mr. Grant become Mr. Pope?"

One student wrapped his arms around her waist and asked, "Will you have to leave us when you have your baby?"

That question had surprised Olivia, "No, Cassie, silly goose. I'm not having a baby."

Her talk with the class had removed her uneasiness about everything. Fitz's impromptu visit while they were tie dying and his light kiss on her cheek was not a problem for her now.

"Ewwww," cried one little boy who witnessed the peck.

Fitz fluffed the little boy's hair. "How's the tie dye coming?"

"We are just starting, Mr. Grant," Olivia said. "How long before Karen comes? I wasn't sure if she could get by today. Doesn't she have a date with Ethan?" Olivia asked so only Fitz could hear. She didn't want the kids to ask Karen about her date. Her official day to intern in Olivia's class had ended last week.

"Let's not say, 'date' because Gerry will be there." Fitz wasn't comfortable with her dating.

"I told you she liked Ethan. All those afternoons riding with him from school…I knew she made too big of a deal about _not_ liking him," Olivia said smiling. She went back to instructing the students. Fitz observed and helped the students who had trouble putting the rubber bands on their shirts.

"Why are Anjelica and Theodore not participating?" said Fitz.

"They didn't finish their homework last night," a student said accusingly.

Fitz walked over to the table. "What happened, kiddos?"

Olivia watched him sit down, knowing he would help them finish in no time. Her heart swelled with love as he worked patiently with the students. She thought about how he had been so patient with her through their relationship. Counseling with Pastor Hawthorne was going well. They'd discussed religion, politics, race, money, spousal expectations, and sex. Children were on the agenda for the next session. Olivia and Fitz started looking forward to the sessions because they enjoyed their spirited conversations. All the roadblocks to their relationship had resulted in a stronger bond.

"Ms. Pope, why are you crying?" Kelly asked.

Olivia dabbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Kelly, I think something flew in my eye."

Fitz looked up at that moment and winked at her. He mouthed, "What's wrong?" and pointed to his eyes.

She smiled at him and mouthed back, "I love you."

* * *

"Mmm. That smells good, Mr. Grant. I'm so glad GG taught you how to cook when you were a boy." Olivia stepped behind Fitz and slipped her arms around his waist as he cooked the Asian stir-fry they would have for dinner. "Thanks for cooking tonight, babe. After a long day at school and tie dying the shirts, I feel like Rolfo over there."

They both glanced at Rolfo who was asleep by the kitchen door. He was on his back with all four legs sticking up. They both laughed at the sight.

"How long before you have to wash the tie dyed shirts?" Fitz asked.

"They have to sit for 6-8 hours. I plan to wash them tomorrow night. They'll be ready in enough time for IGD on Thursday. Why?" Olivia asked.

"I want a tie dye shirt too. I forgot to mention it. Is it too late?"

"No. But sweetie, that might cause trouble at school. Each class has a different color. My class is rainbow so if you wear our color it will look like you are biased towards us, especially when it is time to pick the class with the most school spirit."

Fitz's expression fell as he continued cooking. He looked sad and said, "Okay, I understand."

Olivia waited for him to drop his act, but he didn't.

"Oh, okay. Of course, I'll tie dye you a shirt for you. You really know how to get your way, Fitz."

He smiled without a word and kept cooking.

"Why don't you take a seat on the sofa. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

Olivia rubbed her lips against his and then settled on the couch. Within 5 minutes, she was sound asleep.

Granny walked downstairs, rested from her own nap. "Mmm….that smells good, Fitzgerald. Well now, look at that, Olivia is in a deep sleep. She's been napping more than me the last couple of weeks."

Fitz looked up from setting the table, "It's that time of the year when there is so much to do. We are all so busy. I forgot how tiring it is at the local school level. I didn't work nearly as hard when I was Area Superintendent. Today I watched her and the class tie dye t-shirts."

"Fitz, when are you two going to start a family?" said Granny.

"Granny, well that came out of left field. If it were up to me, as soon as possible, but I suspect Olivia will want to wait. We're going to talk about it in our next counseling session. She is contracted to write three more books and I know she wants to go back to school for her doctorate. So, really not for a couple of years."

"What do you think she would do if the stork brought a little one before her timetable?"

"I really don't know. Olivia keeps me guessing, but I am pretty confident she'd be happy. I'll know more after that next counseling session….the stork, Granny? I haven't heard that term used in a long time."

Later that night at dinner, everything was going well until Karen mentioned Mellie.

"Dad, have you spoken to Mom today?" Karen asked. Mellie had been back in town for almost a month. They were counting their blessings because it had been an uneventful month. Mellie and Fitz had not spoken. They didn't have to because Granny acted as the go between.

"No. Why do you ask?" Fitz had never told them about Mellie's attempt to have him arrested on false charges.

"She said she would pay for Greece this summer if I still wanted to go," Karen said slowly, testing the waters.

"Karen, we have discussed Greece and this trip at length. What did I say the first time you asked me about traveling there this summer?"

"Well, you said, no because it was too expensive, but…"

"That was not the primary reason, Karen. You're only 16 and too young to be traipsing in a foreign country with friends. You will have time to do that in college. You're going with the family to Antigua this summer and that's the final decision," Fitz said firmly.

"But Mom said she…"

"What your mom says doesn't matter at this point, honey."

"I told you, Karen. You can come with me when I go on my college trip next summer," Gerry said trying to console her.

"Shut up, Gerry! May I be excused?" Karen asked not looking at anyone at the table.

"Not until you've apologized to Gerry, young lady," Granny said before Fitz could answer.

"I'm sorry Gerry, Can I go now?" Karen was on the verge of tears.

As soon as Fitz allowed her to leave, she loaded her dishes in the washer and ran to her room upstairs. The door slammed shut.

Gerry rose from his seat. "I'll go talk to her."

"I don't understand. The first time she mentioned going on this trip, we talked about it. I expressed my reservations. She was okay with it and that was it. Now, she is bringing it back up again." Fitz rose from his chair and began to clean up. "Mellie has to know that this trip is not appropriate for her right now."

"I think this has everything to do with Mellie," said GG. "It has been quiet since she moved back, but we knew it was only a matter of time before she tried to cause more trouble."

"Fitz, I'll talk to Karen tomorrow when she comes to my class. Maybe she'll tell me something to shed light on this." Olivia cleared her plate along with GG's off the table.

"Okay, I won't waste another thought on it." said Fitz.

"Olivia, let Fitz clean up and take a walk with me outside," Granny said. Rolfo's ears perked up when he heard the words, 'outside' and 'walk.' "No, boy. You can't go with us. Fitz will take you out when he is done."

GG linked her arm with Olivia's as they walked down the sidewalk. The sun was still shining brightly at 6:30 in the evening.

"How are the wedding plans coming, Olivia?"

"Very well, GG. I am a very efficient planner. The only thing that remains is my dress, sending out the invitations, and the activities just before the wedding. November is an unconventional time for a wedding, but as you know we didn't want to wait a full 12 months. And of course we didn't want to interfere with Gerry's college trip next summer."

"When will my great grandbaby be making an appearance?" GG asked giving Olivia a pointed look.

Olivia inhaled deeply. When she exhaled a little nervous laugh escaped. "Oh GG, Fitz and I haven't talked about when we'll start a family. Once Gerry leaves, the house will be quiet, won't it? But I think it may be another two or three years. I have three books to write and I'm thinking about going back to school. I really don't know."

"Sometimes the stork makes unexpected visits, and we have to be prepared."

Olivia patted GG on the wrist and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll remember that, GG," she said with a smile. When they headed back into the house, she couldn't get GG's words out of her head. _What did she mean by that?_

* * *

Rain was forecast on International Games Day. Fortunately, light showers came early that morning. Olivia noticed them as she ran for the toilet. She hadn't vomited in years so the burning sensation behind her ears was confusing to her until she also had the overwhelming sensation to expel what was coming up. Rolfo whimpered when she stepped on his tail on the way to the bathroom.

GG's voice replayed in her mind as she gripped the seat.

"_Sometimes the stork makes unexpected visits, and we have to be prepared."_

Olivia pushed the thought from her mind. She knew she couldn't be pregnant because she hadn't been late last month. She was due any day now to start her next cycle.

"Livy, are you okay?" Fitz opened the door and knelt beside her.

"I think I might have food poisoning. It had to be that shrimp. I'm going to stay here until it all comes out. I'll be fine. Go back to sleep." Olivia felt another wave of nausea come over her.

"I'm going to get Granny. She'll know what to do or have some concoction you can take. I'll be right back."

Olivia could only grip the porcelain bowl as she vomited into the bowl again.

Fitz led Granny into the bathroom. Karen and Gerry followed behind her. They were up preparing for school and interested in the commotion. "I knew it! Looks like the stork will be here in a couple of months."

Olivia smiled weakly. "I-I-I have food poisoning from the shrimp last night, GG."

"Gerry, are you feeling ill? Didn't you have the scampi last night too?" Granny asked.

"Yes, GG. I am just feeling fine. Aunt Lauren and her husband had it to. I can call them to check."

Olivia stood up and began washing out her mouth. "No, that's not necessary. We could have had different batches. I'm feeling better now. Whew! Okay, I have to get dressed. It's IGD today. I have so much to do."

Fitz exchanged looks with Granny. She winked at him. "Karen, Gerry, let's go."

Fitz followed Olivia into the walk-in closet. "So you don't think you are pregnant, sweetie?"

"It's highly unlikely because I haven't been late. I take my birth control pills religiously…"

"But isn't there still a slight chance?" Fitz was getting excited at the possibility.

"Yes, I guess so, but I don't want you to get your hopes up, Fitz. Actually, I am feeling a little bloated and achy like I do before I start my cycle. I am due any day now." She moved in close to hug him when another wave overtook her. She ran for the toilet with Fitz following after her.

* * *

International Games Day ended with multiple of Tug of War competitions between classes. Fitz instituted a new rule for this year. He chose two classes to be in contention for the spirit award.

"Ms. Pope's class and Ms. Leslie's class will compete for the spirit award!" Fitz announced into the microphone. The students roared and squealed as they rushed to the rope. Each teacher stood next to their class to coach and cheer them on. Olivia along with Karen screamed at the top of their lungs to encourage the students. Olivia jumped up and down, running along the length of the rope screaming and cheering her class along.

"Pull! Pull! Come on! Don't give up! Go Pope's Panther's! Go! Go! Go!" Olivia cheered and screamed like a woman who possessed a deep desire for her class to win.

When Olivia's class pulled the scarf over the line, Olivia and Karen hugged each other and danced in circles. Olivia felt dozens of arms closing in on her as she was engulfed in a massive class pile up.

After the festivities, the classes gathered on the grassy lawn for a picnic lunch. Olivia passed out popsicles to her class and settled down to eat.

"Sweetheart, you were a maniac today. I've never seen you like that," Fitz sat down beside Olivia and Karen.

"Yeah Liv, I was a little scared of you," said Karen.

"Abby, Huck, and Harrison could have filled you in. That was the only reason why they were happy that I left 5th grade, my excessive celebrating. I guess I'm like Icky Woods. It runs in the family."

"I didn't pick up on that when your family visited," Fitz said, looking more closely at Olivia. Her face looked strange, holding a peculiar looking pallor. "Sweetie? Are you okay?"

"It only happens when we are playing a game together or when we are watching a game toge…" Olivia stopped talking and leaned against Fitz. "I don't feel well. Just let me close my eyes for a min..."

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes.

"Hi dear, how are you feeling?" Granny asked.

"How did I get here GG? Where's Fitz? What happened with my kids?"

"You fainted during the picnic, but don't worry about the kids. I'm sure Fitz told them you were okay. Most of the teachers are going to jump to the conclusion I came to this morning."

"Where is he now? Do the doctors know why I fainted?" Olivia motioned for the water. Granny handed it to her and she took a sip.

"You were dehydrated so they gave you some fluid. You've been resting since then. But you and I know why you fainted today, don't we?" Granny rubbed her hand.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at GG.

"I did have my period last month, but it only lasted one day and it was very light. My period for this month is about a week late, but I'm not even sure if I can count last month. So GG, you may be right about the stork."

GG bent over to hug Olivia. "Finally. Fitz! You can come in now." Granny announced loud enough for him to hear from where he stood outside the door.

He walked into the room as GG walked out.

Fitz and Olivia exchanged smiles, but no words for a while. He sat on the bed beside her and placed his hand on her belly.

"How does a June wedding in Antigua sound, Livy? We'll already be there."

"The odds are that the stork will be visiting like GG said, but there is a chance it could be the shrimp. We won't know until they do the test."

"I'll always put my money on GG, but say you'll marry me in Antigua whether we're pregnant or not."

"One thousand times yes," she said.


	24. Everything at Once

**Chapter 24**

**Everything at Once**

* * *

"Do not forget to make sure they take home the "End of the Year Party" letter, Fitz. I was going to give it out Friday, but...well you know I was not there. And Fitz, bring home the papers from my 'To Be Graded' bin on my desk. And Fitz, tell them I'll be back tomorrow. And Fitz...I love you," Olivia said as he walked from the bed to the door and back with each, 'And Fitz…' "

"I love you, too. Livy. I will not tell them you will be back tomorrow. We will have to see if your nausea is under control, which is doubtful since it is getting worse and not better. I will call you later," He blew her a kiss and left the room. Since any smell could trigger her vomiting, he tried not to get too close after shaving and dressing.

GG entered the bedroom. "Olivia dear, it will get better after a few more weeks. The nausea will be gone."

"No, GG. It has to get better now. There are only 13 more days of school left. I cannot abandon my students. I think my nausea is psychosomatic anyway," Olivia said. She sat up in the bed and swung her legs to the floor.

"Psycho what?"

"I think it is all in my head. I am just stressed with the pregnancy...and now we pushed up the wedding date. I still cannot believe I am two months pregnant. There were zero symptoms, GG. Then, once the doctor confirmed it, the nausea started. I did not begin showing symptoms until I was told I was pregnant. In essence, I caused my own nausea…psychosomatic" Olivia was looking through the closet for something to wear. She glanced at the clock. It read 7:00. _I can be at school in 45 minutes._

"Olivia, that is simply not true. Let us review this together," GG said slowly following Olivia into the closet. "You said that you did not have a real cycle last month. You have been very tired the last couple of weeks. You threw out all of the leftovers from Fitz's Asian Stir fry because it smelled bad. You love that dish and it was fine when he put it away. Add to that your fainting and nausea, it all adds up, dearie. That baby is growing and making itself known. You were pretty much _ignoring_ all the signs. If you go to school, it will not be a good thing. You cannot teach from the toilet, dear."

GG followed Olivia from the closet to the bathroom. She observed Olivia pick up the tube of toothpaste and sniff.

Lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow, GG said, "Do you think that is a good idea?"

"This toothpaste smells ba…" Olivia was not able to make it the toilet. She bent over the sink and vomited.

"Just let it out, dear, though there is really nothing else in your system to let out." GG helped Olivia clean up and led her back to the bed.

"This is what we will do. You are not going to rest until you have something to do. Throw on some clothes and come downstairs with me. You can work on your laptop while I prepare some potato and leek soup for you. I think that might help your nausea. You need to get something down that will stay there."

"Thanks for putting up with me, GG. I know I am not the best patient. I will be downstairs soon."

Olivia grabbed her ringing cell phone from the bedside table. When she saw her oldest sister Sierra's face appear she was instantly happy. She and Sierra had been close once, but they rarely talked now. Between Sierra's demanding schedule as a nurse manager and her responsibilities as a wife and mother, it was easy for long stretches of time to pass between their calls and correspondences. They had been in more frequent contact since Olivia told her family about the wedding and pregnancy.

"Sierra, I am so glad you called." Olivia put her on speaker and changed into shorts and a tank top.

"How is the nausea? Is it getting any better?"

"No, not really. I do not remember you having this much nausea. I wish we lived closer so you could help me with all the baby stuff," Olivia said.

"Sweetie, I know, but you have Abby and…Savan-" Sierra said.

"Do not mention her name Si." Olivia said forcefully.

"Livia she is your little sister and you two need to work this out. You cannot just banish her from your life. Since you and Fitz moved the wedding date, you have another chance to ask her to be one of your bridesmaids. She wants to be there with you, Livia. She wants to make this up to you. This thing between you has gone on long enough. I am caught in the middle."

"Si, all four of my nephews spend time with me in the summer. If I was really holding a grudge I would only take Marcus and Davion, but I include Tray and Tony too. Do not push me on this," Olivia said angrily.

"I am not pushing you. It does not make since for you to have a sister so close…"

"I will not keep talking about this…"

"Okay, Livia I will change the subject, but it is not good. Okay, I'm just going to say it. I will not able to bring John and the boys with me to Antigua for the wedding. We can only afford one ticket for me. We had already booked the tickets for your wedding when it was going to be in November. We will come in November for the reception, but coming next month is not in the budget now…four tickets, hotel, meals...it is just too expensive for the budget right now. Do not take this the wrong way, sweetie. I love you and Fitz, but you really did not think this through when you changed the date on us. Mom and Dad...Dad especially will never admit that they are sincerely stressed out right now scrambling to pay for getting there. Livia, you had to realize what a burden this change of date and venue would be on all of us..."

Olivia just held the phone in a bit of a shock at this news. She and Fitz had immediately called their parents to tell them about the wedding date change and the pregnancy. Olivia did not recall either her parents or Fitz's raising any reservations. Now, as she thought about it, her Dad _had_ become very talkative and her mother quiet, neither was not a good sign for her parents. Sierra's words caused Olivia's stomach to twist in knots with worry. She couldn't stop tears from welling up.

"I did not think about any of that, Sierra. How stupid could I be? I have been so consumed with my own life that I did not think about how these changes would affect everyone else, especially my family. The Grants had been planning a trip there before Fitz and I started dating. Is everyone mad at me?" Olivia said in a small voice.

"You are the topic of family gossip among the extended family, but no one will say anything to my face. Our extended family was not financially affected because they aren't coming to the wedding. They can indulge their nosiness in November at your reception. Sweetie, do not start worrying okay. Mom, Dad, Nana, and Papa will be there along with me…put those schedules on my desk," Sierra said to someone on her end of the phone before she resumed speaking to Olivia, "Livia I have to go. I am at work as usual. I will call you tomorrow, sweetie…sorry I have to run…bye."

After Sierra hung up the phone, Olivia wiped her tears away. She threw on her robe over her clothes, grabbed her laptop, and trudged downstairs. She added this to her long list of worries.

* * *

Fitz poured over next year's budget for and the staff placements. Everything looked to be in order. He was excited that there was not a lot of movement of teachers between grade levels. His mouth spread into a little smile when he saw Olivia's name on the teacher roster. He scratched out Pope and inserted Grant. He made a note to ask her about possible substitutes for her maternity leave when voices outside his door caught his attention.

"You cannot barge in there without an appointment. Mrs. Marks!" Quinn said.

Fitz looked up just as Sara appeared in the doorway of his office. "I need to speak with him now."

Fitz picked up on the anger in Sara's voice and demeanor. He could have dismissed her, but he needed to handle this.

"Quinn, thanks. I'll see Sara now."

Sara stepped around Quinn abruptly and further into Fitz's office. Fitz closed the door.

"Sara, it would have been appropriate for you to make an appointment with me. I have an open door policy, but with 110 staff members, appointments allow me to give everyone my full attention. Please have a seat." After his lecture, he extended his arm for her to sit. He took a seat behind his desk.

"I understand, Mr. Grant, but this is very important. I cannot transfer to another school. I would rather stay here. I know you are transferring me because I threatened Olivia. You cannot retaliate against me like this."

With a voice as smooth as silk Fitz responded. "I offered you a transfer because I thought you might be a better fit in another learning community. Based on your observations and reviews, you are at best a mediocre teacher. Perhaps a new environment will be the catalyst you need to improve your teaching practice and better collaborate with your team. I chose not to put you on a professional development plan because it would be a strike on your record. If you'd like I can add a PD plan."

Sara lowered her voice. "Please do not threaten me, Mr. Grant. You and Olivia may be engaged, but with one phone call I can…"

"Okay, Mrs. Marks, you leave me no choice. You will have to be put on a plan immediately…"

"Before you do this to me, I'll quit…I won't be back tomorrow."

"If you leave, that will be considered job abandonment. Any transfer you have will be automatically voided…"

Sara Markson made a hasty exit and slammed the door before he could finish.

"Mr. Grant, is everything okay. Did she just quit?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. This is for the best, Quinn. Please line up a substitute teacher for her class for these last two weeks. Pull the letter requesting that she return her keys, laptop, and name badge. Call Human Resources as well."

"Okay, Mr. Grant. I will send Ms. Bates to the class now."

_Good riddance, Sarah Marks, _Fitz thought to himself.

* * *

"I do not want to jinx it, GG, but I have not vomited in 4 hours." Olivia was propped up on a pillow on the family room couch.

"It is my potato and leek soup. I made enough for us to freeze for later. Do not think you are free and clear. Now, what is on your mind? You have not done much work."

"Nothing. I am enjoying a settled stomach."

"GG, have you ever had a falling out with a family member?" Olivia asked after a short while.

"Of course, we all have, I am sure. That is the normal course of things in families, why do you ask?"

"What if your family member, for instance, your sister did something terrible to hurt you…could you forgive her?"

"I guess it would depend on the betrayal and how she acted afterwards. I would hope I could forgive though," GG said.

"Liv, can I talk to you?" Karen demanded, entering the front door hastily.

"Hello Karen. It is polite to greet people when you enter a room." GG instructed.

"Liv, never mind, I'll talk to you later," Karen said running upstairs to her room.

"Okay, honey. I'll come up later," Olivia hollered after her.

"Karen has not been herself the last couple of weeks. I really need to talk to her," said Olivia.

"Why don't you rest right now, dear? Karen will be fine."

* * *

Olivia awoke abruptly and yawned. The clock beside the bed read 9:00. Olivia could not figure out if it was morning or night until she saw the night sky through the window. She was still dressed in her tank top and shorts from earlier that day. _Where is Fitz?_

Olivia went downstairs to search for him in his study. She opened the door and saw the top of his black curly hair. He was sitting at his desk.

"Fitz, hi. I think I have been asleep since four. I do not remember when you got home." Olivia walked around the desk to face him. He beckoned with outstretched arms for her to sit on his lap.

"GG would not let me wake you. I'm glad you are rested. So you are not nauseous anymore?"

"GG made potato and leek soup. Let's just say it has stayed with me since I ate it. How are my kids?"

"They miss you and want to know when you will be back. I told them, maybe Wednesday. I distributed the party letter and got your papers. Abby, Huck and Harrison plan to visit tomorrow. Sara Marks quit today. She did not want to be transferred so she just walked out."

"Really? She abandoned her kids? Wow."

"I need to find her replacement for next year. What else is going on?" Fitz asked.

"You should hire Quinn. She will graduate this summer."

Fitz looked at Olivia, considering her suggestion. "That makes a lot of sense, Livy. I forgot she was getting her teaching degree. She never says anything to me about it."

"She is probably afraid to. You can be so formal when you in you are in the Principal Grant role." Olivia snuggled against to his chest as he hugged her closer.

"Oh really. How was everything thing else today?"

Olivia sighed. So much had surfaced today. Her nausea, the broken relationship with her sister, the wedding, Karen's request to talk. Olivia knew there were many other worries she could list. She decided to let them rest until tomorrow. Tonight she decided to bask in Fitz's protective arms. "Okay, I guess. I am much better now that you are home. Your arms are all I need right now."

"That is great to hear."


	25. A Common Core

**Chapter 25**

**A Common Core**

* * *

"Hey Quinn, Is he meeting with someone in there?" Olivia said as she passed by Quinn's office where it was situated just before Fitz's office. His door was closed. "I need to see him for a minute."

Quinn's eyes perked up and widened at Olivia's presence. She motioned frantically with both hands, beckoning Olivia into her office. Quinn pulled the door ajar so she could hear when the candidate left.

"Liv, I have been e-mailing you all morning. He is interviewing for Sara's position, but he has not said anything to me about setting up an interview," Quinn whispered nervously, grabbing Olivia's hands and squeezing tightly. Realizing her action, she dropped Olivia's hands and sat in a nearby chair. "Sorry. What if he does not want me for the position? Maybe he does not think I am ready. Some of these candidates have been teaching for over 5 years or more."

"Calm yourself, Quinn. Did you tell him you wanted to be considered? Have you given him your resume and teaching portfolio?" Olivia asked, sitting down beside her.

Quinn turned to face Olivia with a blank expression on her face. "No, but he knows I graduate this summer. I drop hints all the time," Quinn answered, slowly coming to the realization that she had made an error. "But you said you mentioned me."

"I did bring up your name to him last week when he told me about Sara's unexpected departure. And guess what he said, Quinn? He forgot you were in school pursuing teaching because you never say anything to him about it. If you want the job, you have to go after it. Tell him you are interested. Give him your resume. Ask him when you can set up an interview. He had to post the opening and conduct interviews, but the job is yours if you go after it. You need to move fast before he offers it to someone else. I am sure he has forgotten about you again. Will he be finished with this interview soon? I really need to see him."

"You are right. It is done. I am going to e-mail Mr. Grant my resume right now and ask him about setting up an interview," Quinn said. She walked to her desk and began typing. "Thanks, Liv. He should be finished any minute now. His next interview is not for another hour."

"Do not do this by e-mail. Go into his office and talk with him when I leave. You have the advantage over any other candidate. He already knows your work ethic and you only work four steps away from him," Olivia reminded her as she left Quinn's office. She walked out just as Fitz was escorting the teacher candidate out of his office. He and the candidate stood in the doorway.

"Thanks again, Ms. Fisher. It was a pleasure meeting you. I'll be in touch," Fitz announced to the candidate who looked young and fresh out of college. He extended his hand to her in goodbye.

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Grant. Please call me if you have any additional questions or need anything else," Ms. Fisher said. She wrapped both of her hands around his and smiled.

Fitz caught Olivia's eye, winking and smiling at her, as Ms. Fisher spun around on her 4-inch heels and strutted down the hallway. He totally missed Ms. Fisher's prancing that was meant for him. Olivia eyed the candidate from head to toe as she breezed by which caused Olivia to miss Fitz's wink and smile. The candidate's simple business suit would have been acceptable, but it was a couple of sizes too small and an equal amount too short. Her blouse was unbuttoned perilously low to reveal her amble bust line. She did not acknowledge Olivia's presence. Her face had the confident look of someone who was used to using these perceived assets to her advantage.

"Mrs. Grant, what can I do for you?" Fitz said, extending his hand to Olivia. Ms. Fisher whipped her head around to see him leading Olivia into his office. When she saw his hand on the small of her back, she stopped prancing.

"I wonder what she was interviewing for dressed like that. It was obviously not a job teaching a room full of 5 and 6 year olds. I have to believe she has the worst intentions because I am sure one of her professors talked about the appropriate dress for an interview. But she knew her audience today though, the hot principal at Ambrose Elementary School," Olivia said after Fitz closed the door.

"You think I am hot, Mrs. Grant?" Fitz said, pulling her close and feigning shock. His hands hung loosely around her waist. "That is a highly inappropriate thing to say since it makes me uncomfortable and compromises our professional relationship."

"You are changing the subject. No man she meets will ever know her eye color. Do you even know Ms. Fisher's eye color, Fitz?" Olivia grilled him, letting her arms settle around his shoulders.

"No and not for the reason you are thinking. The only thing I can tell you is that everything about her was excessive and overdone. She was a little handsy too. I had a mind to keep the door open. I am satisfied with the two handfuls I have right here." His hands ventured up her waist to cup both of her breasts. "Although they are growing every day thanks to Little Grant."

"This is the very reason why relationships between principals and teachers are against the standard of conduct. I did not come to your office to get felt up," she murmured enjoying the feel of his hands on her. She moved closer when he gripped her derriere. "Your broken hand is mending nicely without therapy."

"According to the schedule, you should be at lunch right now, but I am glad you came to see me. You never visit me," he whispered against her ear.

"This," she asserted, trying to grab his roving hands. He moved them out of her reach. "This," she laughed, trying again. "…is the reason why I never visit you, Mr. Grant. You need to go back to kindergarten. Obviously, you never learned to keep your hands to yourself."

She moved out of his arms and took a seat at the table. He joined her there. "Have you already eaten?"

"I had some trail mix and a banana earlier. I'll eat again when my kids are at enrichment. Now, the reason for my visit…Karen has been trying to talk to me since last week about something. With everything that has been going on, I have been putting her off. I feel bad so I am taking her out after school today. We will not be home until after dinnertime. I was intending to tell you last night, but it slipped my mind," she said.

"I have two interviews after school and then Gerry and I are supposed to be picking up our tuxes for the wedding. FJ, David, and Rick should be getting theirs too. Let me know what you find out about Karen."

"I am so behind on my dress and the bridesmaids dresses. I am not sure what to buy because I do not know what size I will be in a month. I wish Sierra were closer so she could help me."

"Between GG, Abby, Sybil, Lauren, and Savannah, I think you will be fine, baby. They can help," Fitz said. He added her younger sister's name to test the waters. Fitz knew their relationship was strained, but Savannah had called him this week. She wanted him to convince Olivia to see her. Fitz promised to try even if he did not know the details of their estrangement. Unfortunately, there had not been any time to talk to Olivia about it.

"Savannah? Why did you mention her, Fitz? Did Sierra or my mom call you?" Olivia glanced at his wall clock. She had about 15 minutes before her kids would be back from lunch and recess. Thanks to Fitz, teachers at Ambrose finally enjoyed a duty free lunch. Teachers alternated recess duty.

Fitz reached out and covered her hands with his. "This is yet another thing we have not taken the time to discuss. Savannah called _me_ last week. She wants to see you but she knows you will not…"

"How did she get your number? I'll deal with Sierra. It had to be her. She cannot leave this alone. Fitz, I do not want to see her or talk to her. If she calls again, ignore her," Olivia demanded.

"But Livy, she is your baby sister. She sounds nice on the phone. She asked about Rolfo. I forgot she was a veterinarian. Her office is just across town we could have been taking Rolfo to see her. What happened between the two of you?"

Olivia rose from the table. "I have to get going. Fitz, trust me. My sister is not what she seems. You will never understand because your family gets along so well. Savannah will do anything to hurt me. I keep my distance. You should too."

She left Fitz sitting there puzzled.

* * *

"What are you going to order, Liv?" Karen said as she closed her menu, settled on her choice.

"Wow! You were right these burgers sound amazing. Since my stomach is still a little shaky, I am going to stick with the Chicken Breast of Love sandwich. What are you getting, Kare?"

"I always get the Zombie Apocalypse burger. Let's share some southern fried pickles. They are delicious."

"Order for us while I go to the potty. I cannot seem to avoid going to the bathroom a couple of times an hour."

When Olivia exited the stall an involuntary gasp slipped through her lips. She saw Celeste's beautiful face staring back at her from the mirror.

"Hello, Olivia," Celeste greeted her with what seemed like sincere happiness at seeing her.

Wary, Olivia moved forward slowly with a weak smile. She was unprepared for this encounter.

"Hi, Celeste. Why are you in town?" Olivia waved her hand under the soap dispenser and placed her palms under the automatic spigot. Her enthusiasm did not match Celeste's. Olivia was having a hard time pretending she was not totally freaked out at seeing Celeste. She took a deep breath and did her best impression of a real smile as she lathered her hands.

"One of my clients needed me to take care of some business in Denver so I am here for a couple of days. I hear that congratulations are in order for you and Fitz twice over."

_How does she know?_ Olivia thought.

"Yes," Olivia replied. She did not say much more because she wanted to see what Celeste knew.

"So did he propose before or after you got pregnant?"

Olivia looked at the challenge in Celeste's expression that was reflected in the mirror. Her words were obviously designed to put Olivia on the defense and on edge. Olivia felt pity for this woman who by all accounts should be happy in her own right. In the space of those few seconds Olivia realized that Celeste was jealous of what she had.

Olivia walked to the automatic paper towel dispenser, waved her palm in front of the sensor, and dried her hands with the newly released towel. She met Celeste's eyes and flashed her with a bright smile. She turned sideways and rubbed her hand over her abdomen, resting on the small baby bump.

"Little Grant, our word of the day is envy, meaning a feeling of discontented or resentful longing because of someone else's possessions, qualities or just about anything. Sometimes envy can make people do ugly things." Olivia declared. "Okay. Let's get back to Karen."

Olivia walked out without a second look at Celeste.

Karen was munching on the fried pickles and sipping her soda when Olivia returned to the table.

"These look good," Olivia said. She warily popped one in her mouth. "Mmm…we have to get a to go order of these, Karen."

"I told you they were addicting. Did you see Celeste? She stopped by the table to say hi. She asked if you and dad were here. I told her you were in the ladies' room."

Karen said.

Olivia felt even more justified in what she had done. She did not usually make it a practice of being smug, but Celeste needed it.

"I saw her."

"She invited Gerry and me to a promotional event for _Man of Steel_," Karen said excitedly, flashing the passes to Olivia. Olivia slipped them from her fingers and placed them in her purse.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you cannot go." Olivia motioned to the server who walked over to the table. "Can we get two orders of the fried pickles, one for the table and one to go?"

"Yes, of course." The server smiled and took the basket away.

"Why Liv?" Karen asked.

"How can I say this? Celeste is not a friend of the family and that is the end of it, Karen. Now…How are you doing? We have not had a chance to talk in the last couple of weeks."

"Everything is great. I should have an A in every class except Health. Dad tried to convince me to take it in the summer, but Mom said I should not go to summer school with students who have failed their classes. Had I taken Health in the summer, I would have made an easy A," Karen explained.

"Kare, we already know your grades. What is going on with you and GG? You two are not getting along these days, which is strange since you two were so close when she first came to visit."

"How long is GG staying, Liv? She is no longer visiting but has practically moved in. I thought she would have gone back with FJ and Grandma when they went back to California? The house is a little crowded."

"I know it has been pretty tight. GG moved in and then me. Now Little Grant is coming…"

"Liv, you don't count…I mean you count, but you are part of the family…I am not saying GG is not, but she has never stayed _this_ long."

"I do not know when or if GG is moving back to California. Honestly, I love having her around. I hope she stays with us. What is this really about, sweetie? How are you feeling about Greece?"

"I am okay about it. My mom said I should go and experience another culture. Then I found out Ethan might be going. I thought it would be fun for us to go together. I am so over going now. I would rather be in Antigua with you and dad and the family… getting married. It feels like you and dad are married already. I mean everyone at school calls you Mrs. Grant, Liv." Karen laughed.

"Your dad started that. How is Ethan? Is he all ready for college? He and Gerry are like two peas in a pod. They are both going to Duke and will be roomies." Olivia said.

"I am such a cliché, dating my brother's best friend. I am going to miss him. Do you think we should break up before he goes to college? I know he is going to be the typical college boy so I cannot expect him to be faithful to me," Karen said as the server doled out their food and refilled their sodas.

"Mmm… this smells so good, Karen. What is the typical college boy?" Olivia asked feeling that she was getting closer to something, but she did not know what.

"You know…having sex with anything that moves. He can go off to college do whatever, but he will always wonder about me because I never gave myself to him. My mom says that when a girl gives a guy her virginity she has lost her leverage. And then after that we have to hold out on sex until they can give us something in return," Karen said.

Olivia sat there listening and a little horrified at Karen's monologue.

"Is this why you wanted to talk with me last week? Was Ethan pressuring you to have sex?" Olivia asked cautiously.

"How long was it before you and dad had sex? I hope I am not freaking you out right now, Liv."

Olivia's eyes widened wondering how the conversation switched to her sex life. "Karen that is personal, sweetie. Why are you asking?"

"Ethan and I have been dating for three months. He thought that was long enough before we had sex. I am totally into him but I did not think I was ready. He said that you and dad started dating, got engaged, and are pregnant all before the semester is over. He actually said that we were like you and dad."

Olivia took a bite of her chicken sandwich, chewed slowly, and sipped her soda. _That horny little teenager used Fitz and me to try to get Karen to sleep with him. I hate him!_

"So you spoke with your mom about this?"

"Yes. And since then I have been ignoring him. He has been much more interested in me than usual. I think I will break up with him, though," Karen decided.

"Kare, sex is not something you use as leverage. It is not a tool or strategy to be wielded to control a man. I will admit that my view is not popular, and I am not an expert by any means, but I will share with you what I have learned. Making love with someone is awesome and powerful. I mean it can result in the creation of another person. That fact is pretty mind-boggling. When I was a teenager, I was told to guard my virginity or else I would be like a piece of chewed up chewing gum, dispensable and good for nothing. I was also told that girls who gave it away were sluts. So that is what I believed. Where does that leave boys? They start out as virgins too. Are they giving away something too? Are they like wasted gum too?" Olivia waited for her answer. She could tell that Karen was thinking.

"I guess so. I never thought about it that way, Liv."

"We are taught to believe that guys are sex consumers and girls are the products to be used. So dating and relationships become a game to see how quickly the boy can have sex and how long the girl can hold out. Sex _is_ a big deal. There are a lot of things to consider from a health _and_ heart standpoint. Just know that whenever you do have sex that it is not going to diminish you. You will not be dispensable like chewed up chewing gum. You will still be the beautiful, brilliant, kick-ass Karen Grant, that I know and love," Olivia exclaimed to Karen proudly. Olivia tweaked her cheek and smiled.

Karen's expression fell and tears began to fall from her eyes. "Karen, sweetie, what's wrong, honey?" Olivia asked. She scooted closer to Karen and placed her head on her shoulder. Karen cried for a couple of minutes and then lifted her head. Olivia's eyes were wet also.

"Karen, why are you crying?" Olivia asked again. Karen dissolved in tears again. Olivia beckoned for the server.

"Please bring us a couple of to go boxes and the check please."

Later when they were in the car, Olivia held Karen's hand with one hand and maneuvered the steering wheel with the other. She drove to her townhouse, which sat vacant now, but still fully furnished. She and Fitz had not decided what to do with it yet.

She pulled into the driveway and let Karen into what used to be her home. After using the bathroom, Olivia took a seat on the sofa.

"Okay, Sweetheart, let's talk about this. No one is here but us."

Karen dropped on the sofa. "Promise me you will not tell dad or talk to him about this at all," Karen said.

"I cannot promise you that. All I can promise is my support and love no matter what," Olivia said earnestly.

Karen looked like she was going to cry again. "I did it Liv. I had sex with Ethan and I hate myself for it. It was a horrible experience. It hurt and was really awkward. I cried after it was over and Ethan…I hate him! He just turned around and started watching TV when it was over. He is such a freakin' jerk. I never want to see him again. He keeps calling me because he knows that Gerry will kill him if he finds out. What should I do? Gerry knows something is going on because I have been avoiding Ethan like the plague. There is all the graduation stuff coming up and of course Ethan will be hanging around. I feel so bad. Mom does not know, but I know she will be disappointed. She is going to think I am all those things you said…like the chewed up gum and a slut. I do not know what to do?" Karen began crying again.

"Kare, what I said was true, sweetie. You are no different than you were before this. You are not a slut. You are not dispensable. Did you and Ethan use protection?" Olivia asked cautiously.

"Yes. He used a condom."

"Have you all had sex in any other way before? Like oral sex or…"

"He has… umm…gone down on me, but I have not on him. Too gross. But we only had sex that one time," Karen explained.

"Oral sex is sex too. We need to get you set up for a doctor's appointment so you can hear about all your birth control options as well as the ways to protect yourself from STDs and…"

"Wait, Liv. I am never having sex again. I am done! I do not want to go to the doctor. Dad will find out. Please do not make me do this," Karen pleaded.

Olivia moved closer to her and took her hand. "Kare, I am so sorry you have had to be alone during this time. But this will pass, okay. We can talk about Ethan later. I am not concerned about him. I want you to have all the information so you will be able to make the best decision in the future." Olivia rose from the sofa and walked to the bookshelf. "I have this great book, _Our Bodies. Ourselves._ My friend Abby, told me about it in college. It covers everything. I want you to read it. We can talk about it. How about this? We will not tell your dad right now, but I need you to talk to me. Blow a whistle in my face if you need to okay? I am sorry I was not there for you sooner. This is not a conversation we can have one time and be done. We have to keep talking, okay Kare Bear?" Olivia gave her another hug.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too."

Olivia inhaled, exhaled, and closed her eyes, letting her own tears flow. She did not know if it was the hormones, but she already felt like a mother.

* * *

Olivia laughed at Karen as she did a cartwheel up their driveway once they had reached home. She had instantly turned into her giddy, girly self.

"I say we do not rest until we find our dresses this weekend, Liv. I will call Auntie Lauren and Auntie Sybil. We will meet this weekend and do it like that lady on the Target commercial with the track suit and high heels who trains in preparation for shopping. Operation Wedding Dress!" Karen said as her cell phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket. "It is Ethan. Ugh! I wish he would just die! Liv, I am going in the back way because I know my eyes are puffy. GG will be the first to notice. She has hawk eyes. I'll take my food. Thanks again." Karen kissed Olivia on the cheek and disappeared around the house.

It was 8 and finally starting to look like evening. Olivia finally noticed the extra car in the driveway. She thought it was either a friend of Gerry's or maybe Rick or David. Olivia was too sleepy to care. All she wanted to do was take a shower and jump in the bed after savoring a few more fried pickles. She thought about how she would talk to Fitz about Karen. Inevitably, he would want to know the details, but she did not think it a good idea for him to know right now.

Before she could unlock the door, it swung open and Fitz stepped in her path.

"Hey babe, did you get the tuxes? Karen and I had the best fried pickles at The Vortex. You will never guess who we saw there…" Olivia babbled, as she was prone to do when she was sleepy.

"Livy, did you get my texts or voicemails? I've been calling you for about an hour now," Fitz said, pulling her into a hug.

Olivia pulled her phone from her purse. "Really? Oh look. It is dead. Sorry. What did you need? Did GG need something at the store?"

Fitz pulled Olivia into the house. "No. Savannah stopped by to see you," Fitz revealed as they walked further into the house.

Olivia frowned at the mention of her sister's name. Savannah sat beside GG on the sofa.

"Why are you here?" Olivia asked authoritatively.

"Livia, we need to talk. GG and Fitz were nice enough to let me wait here for you," Savannah said.

"Savannah is as cute as a button, isn't she Fitz? We have been talking about you the entire hour she has been here," GG exclaimed happily.

Fitz did not respond. He looked worriedly at Olivia.

Olivia did not want to deal with Savannah at all. It seemed she was now forced into a confrontation with her, something she swore would never happen again.

"Fitz, GG, please excuse us. Savannah, you want to talk? Okay. Let us talk in the study. This way." Olivia placed her food bags on the coffee table and walked into the study. Savannah followed behind her.


	26. No Going Back

**Chapter 26**

**No Going Back**

* * *

Olivia squeezed the corner of Fitz's desk, closed her eyes, and drew a couple of deep breaths to calm herself against the onslaught of emotions that gripped her in the presence of her sister. She turned around to face Savannah who had already taken a seat on the couch. GG was right. She did look as cute as a button with her thick black hair falling in waves around her face. Savannah had the good hair in the family, inherited from their maternal grandmother. Savannah never had to worry about the peril of humidity or water turning her hair to cotton. At the first sign of moisture, it did not tangle into coils like Olivia's and Sierra's, instead her locks became waves. She wore a peach colored silk blouse and grey trousers with black sling backs.

Olivia sat down opposite Savannah on the far end of the couch and stared at her. Her heart softened as she considered her sister. This was why she didn't want to have any contact with her. It made it harder to accept that Savannah hated her and Olivia didn't know why.

"You look really good, Livia…practically glowing. Sierra said you were having trouble with nausea. You are what nine or is it ten weeks? Fitz and GG seem great," Savannah said, brightly. She smiled at Olivia, revealing the deep dimples in each of her cheeks, another family trait, but this time from Nana on their father's side.

Olivia felt a burning anger in her chest, but she didn't want it to affect her demeanor. "Savannah…why are you here, at my home…when you know we are not on speaking terms. Stop pretending you are happy for me. I will not allow you sabotage-"

Savannah moved closer to her. "I am here because we are family. My only motive is that I love you, and I hate myself for how I have hurt you in the past. For the last two years, there has been a big whole in my life, Livia. You are my sister. Our relationship is such a big part of who I am as a person. Tray and Tony love you too and they cannot understand why we don't talk or get together like Sierra and me. They may be young, but they know something is wrong-"

"Something _is _wrong…you being here is wrong. You called my fiancé? How dare you…after all you've done? This is your same pattern. You are here to destroy-"

"No, Livia! I have been working with a therapist and she has helped me to understand the root cause of our issues," Savannah said moving yet closer to Olivia's side of the sofa.

"And what is the root cause of _our_ issues?" Olivia asked. Her hope to remain calm was slipping away.

"You, Livia…and our relationship growing up. Do not look at me like that. Let me explain before you pass judgment on—"

Olivia stood up from the couch and began pacing from one end of the sofa to the next.

"It was _my_ fault that my little sister went on an all out rampage to sleep with any and every guy I liked in college and then lied to me about it. You had me believing I was the problem…that I was some sort of man whore magnet until, of course, you tried to get with Harrison. He and I never even liked each other like that, but I guess you had to have him too. Thankfully, he was a true friend and told me what you tried, but I still didn't believe it until Edison. You are a married woman with kids and you sleep with my boyfriend? I regret not telling your husband, but my desire to hurt you was outweighed by my need to be done with you for good. So now you are back in my life and I can only imagine that you want to try to...I can't even say it. I'm happy for Bryon's and the boy's sakes that you are getting some help. I do want to continue seeing the boys, but I will not have you in my life, Savannah. You have hurt me too many times. I need you to leave and stop reopening this wound."

Savannah rose to her feet also. "I deserve all your hatred and—"

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut to hold in the tears. "But I don't hate you! I have to protect myself from you…I can't let you do this again—"

"Livia, please just let me have my say and then I will leave you alone…Sit down. Please. Just listen, okay? I promise I will not bother you again," she said, reaching out to grab Olivia's arm.

Unable to keep her tears at bay, Olivia let them fall. Savannah pulled a handkerchief from her purse and offered it to Olivia who took it cautiously as she sat down on the couch after pulling her arm out of Savannah's grasp.

Savannah waited for Olivia to dry her tears before she spoke. "As you know, the ongoing family joke is how I was your baby instead of Mom's. You treated me like I was your little doll from when you were two years old when I was born and it never stopped. You taught me everything. We were inseparable. You fought all my battles for me. My therapist taught me that however loving our relationship was it was not healthy for my growth. I was bonded to you in an unhealthy way. I always wanted your total and complete attention…like you gave me when we were little. I was jealous of your boyfriends and used sex to alienate them from you. After you broke up with them, you were completely emotionally available to me again."

"What about Abby? She and I became really close friends. You never tried to...I don't buy that Savannah. It's an excuse."

"Your friendship with Abby was not a threat because I was always going to be your sister. Abby couldn't blot that out by being your friend-"

"But a guy could? This makes no sense. I don't know what you told your therapist for her to come up with this, Savannah. You're my little sister. Of course I doted on you! That is very normal behavior. It is not my fault that you responded by humiliating me. It all sounds pretty contrived to me. Are you saying that I should have treated you like garbage then you would have treated me better and not betrayed me over and over? Savannah, I can't keep talking about this. Believe me, I've tried to figure this out. I've mourned the loss of being in your life as a sister, but I cant…I have heard you out, and would like for you to leave now. Please do not contact my family or me again. It has to be this way."

"But Livia, you are getting married. You are giving birth to my niece or nephew. I want to be part of that. Please do not push me out." Savannah's face contorted as if she was going to cry. Olivia looked away and stood up again. She walked to the window and pulled back the drapes. It was fully dark now. A cloud covered the moon, pushing out its light.

"How fitting," Olivia said aloud, but soft enough to keep to herself. She turned around and faced Savannah. "We both know why you are here. Deep down you know it too. Why is it that you never come around when I am single? I have not been in a real relationship for two years since Edison. Why didn't you come around then during all that time? Why didn't you really apologize and break it off with him immediately. This is what I think happened. Mom, Dad, and Sierra have been telling you about me and my fiancé and my marriage and the baby. Because of whatever sickness you have….there's this-this…urge you have to do all that you can to squash it. I will not take the chance of you succeeding. Please leave."

Savannah stood to her feet defiantly and glared at her. "You make me sound like some evil monster. I have my own husband and kids. I do not want yours. If your fiancé loves you, there is nothing I or anyone could do to make him cheat on you. I am trying to mend our broken relationship. Stop being so difficult. If you can't stop being so rigid, you can forget about getting Tray and Tony in the summers." Olivia see a trace of remorse on Savannah's face. She was familiar with this reaction from her sister.

"I'll miss them dearly, but you have not changed, Savannah…to use them against me like this. It's only going to hurt them."

"I'm not going to beg you. Goodbye, Olivia," Savannah said, but she did not make a move to leave.

Olivia walked out of the room to find Fitz and GG sitting in front of the television, not really watching. She walked to the front door and opened it for Savannah who was just now walking out of the study.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Fitz and GG. Olivia has made it clear that I am not welcome in her life," Savannah said as she exited the door. Olivia closed the door behind her.

Olivia held the door knob. She turned around and sighed heavily. "That was…"

Fitz walked over and pulled her into a hug. GG joined Fitz and hugged both of them.

* * *

"I do not want to break up, Karen. I am sorry for being such a jerk to you last week. I want to talk to you about this in person," Ethan said, pitifully over the phone.

"Please stop calling me, okay? I am not going to tell Gerry what happened. I want you to leave me alone. It is over between us," Karen said.

"But that is not what I want, Karen! Come on, please!"

She disconnected the line, feeling empowered after talking to Olivia.

"Come in, Gerry," Karen said in answer to the knock on her bedroom door.

Gerry walked in and plopped on the bed next to Karen. He eyed the greasy white bag by her pillow. "Is that a Zombie Apocalypse burger from the Vortex? Did my favorite sister bring one for me too?" Gerry was already digging into the bag. "And fried pickles too?"

"Go ahead, Gerry. Until Liv has the baby, I am your only sister. Unless of course it is a boy…which would be a shame considering I would be outnumbered."

Gerry was too busy chewing to respond. He picked up Karen's cell phone, which buzzed as a new text message came in. Karen tried to grab it, but he held it out of her reach.

"Ethan says he loves you! Ugh! He is so whipped. What is going on with you two any way? He has been moping around the last couple of days and you have been weirder than usual."

Karen began putting away her textbooks and repacking her book bag. "We broke up, Gerry, okay? It happens all the time. I am sure he will have my replacement very soon. Now get out of my room," Karen said, half teasing and trying to keep it light. The thought of Ethan with another girl stung a lot, but she consoled herself with the fact that school was almost over and she would not be forced to see them in the hallway or at school events.

Gerry frowned. "Broke up? He kept asking about you at school today. He was coming over, but I told him you were with Liv. Did he…try something with you, Karen?" His expression and voice took on a rare serious edge.

Karen laughed. "Nooo, Gerry. Both of you are headed to college. Why delay the inevitable, right? I broke up with him. It's no big deal. Now please get out."

They both looked at her phone, which buzzed again with another text message. Gerry grabbed the phone again and read the text aloud. "From Ethan again… 'I love you. Please forgive me. We need to talk'…Forgive him for what? What the hell did he do? He is seriously begging."

Karen snatched the phone from Gerry's hand and turned it off. She was losing her ability to stay cool. "He broke up with me, okay? I did not…um…take it very well so he is apologizing for that. He just doesn't want to piss off his best friend. I am over it, Gerry. Now get out of my room before I post your butt naked baby pictures on Instagram!"

"You have never been good at lying to me Kare. I'll find out myself." He looked at her suspiciously and left the room.

* * *

"Mmm, Fitz, honey that feels divine. You are seriously hitting the spot," Olivia said.

"Quiet, Livy, before they think I am doing something other than massaging your feet," he said. Olivia was propped up on three pillows against the headboard of their bed. Fitz sat at her feet, pressing the heel of his left hand into the arch of her foot. "How did it go with Karen?"

_Should I or Shouldn't I? It is late. I will have to spend most of the night talking him down. I cannot tell him that his little girl has had sex for the first time. Not now, right? I swear I will do it tomorrow before I make the doctor's appointment for her._

She closed her eyes as she contemplated her next move.

"Livy, are you falling asleep on me?"

"No. I am enjoying this massage. Karen has…boy trouble. She and Ethan broke up and it has been hard for her."

"Really?" Fitz said with a happy lilt to his voice. "I think that is for the best. She should not be dating at this age." He kissed her toes. "Livy, you have just made my night. Who did you and Karen see at the Vortex. You said, I would never guess…?"

Olivia's eyes flashed open. "Today has been roll tide on Olivia day. I completely forgot about that. Celeste." She closed her eyes again.

"Celeste what?" Olivia opened one eye and flexed her foot wanting him to continue.

"Celeste. She was there…at the Vortex. She invited Karen and Gerry to some promotional thing and then proceeded to try and intimidate me in the bathroom. She knows about our wedding and the baby. How did she find out considering she lives in another state."

"What did she say?"

"She came off as nice at first, but then she tried to insinuate that you are marrying me because of the baby. She is seriously delusional. But it's okay. She

"I will have a talk with her. I haven't spoken to her since that day when the detectives were here. She has called me a couple of times, but I admit, that I've avoided returning her calls. I need to so I can explain..."

"She's calling you? You didn't mentioned that." Olivia pulled her feet away. "So you have been talking to her behind my back."

"No." He returned her feet to his lap. "Absolutely not. When she calls, I do not answer. It's only been a couple of times. I will call her husband first and then her. You can listen in if you want to, Livy. There is no need to be jealous. Why would I cheat on a woman who broke my hand and almost poisoned me. I will not be on an episode of _Snapped_. 'Olivia Grant was a beloved teacher until she cut her husband up into little pieces and buried the little baggies of his body parts in Ambrose Elementary's community garden'…"

Olivia threw a pillow at him. "Very funny, Fitzgerald. If I so much as harmed a hair on your head, GG would have me knocked off quick."

"No, you have it backwards. If _I_ hurt you in any way, GG would help you have me knocked off."

They had a good laugh about that.

"Are you up to talking about Savannah? Things got pretty intense in there between you two from what GG and I could hear…and yes, we were listening in."

"I do want to talk about it because it makes me…sad. I miss my little sister. I wish she could be in my life, but she is sick…she likes to hurt me. You must promise me that you will never talk to her if she calls you or contacts you for any reason. She is dangerous."

* * *

"This dress is absolutely perfect!" Abby said.

Abby, Karen, and Olivia's mother looked at Olivia with adoring eyes. She stood in front of the six-paneled mirror. Her eyes started to water as she imagined her wedding day in this dress.

"Oh baby," Olivia's mother, Selena said. "You are stunning."

The white dress was strapless with intricate silver beading embroidered around the chest. The dress tapered at the waist where the same intricate beading pattern created a wide band around the waist. It flowed into a full skirt that would provide room for her expanding belly. Olivia swung her hips from side to side.

"Look Mom, I have always wanted a dress that swings like a bell. I have cleavage too." Olivia said.

Later they sat at a table at The Vortex. Olivia suggested it because she wanted her mother to try the fried pickles and it gave her a reason to get an order too.

"Karen, you were right. We did it. We did not stop until we found my dress and the bridesmaids' dresses. I feel so much better now," said Olivia.

"Everything is coming together nicely, baby. I hope you have not been worrying too much. Savannah told me that you two talked this week. Did you know that she purchased a block of tickets for us to Antigua?" said Selena. Olivia froze. "All of us can come now. I did not want to say anything, but we weren't sure how we were going to get there. That was really generous of your sister to do that for us."

"Are you okay, Liv?" Abby said.

Olivia took a long swig of her soda. "I'm fine. I'm just eating too many of these pickles." She pushed the tray away. Her phone rang. It was Fitz.

"Hey, honey. We found my dress and the bridesmaids' dresses," Olivia said, "What's up?"

"Olivia, Gerry has been arrested. He attacked Ethan at the park today. I'm headed to the police station now."

Olivia immediately thought about Karen and the possible cause of the melee. "I'll meet you there. Text me the address."

"You stay there. I called to let you know, babe."

"No, I want to come."

"Okay, but please do not bring Karen or tell her about this. Meet me at the police station on Chandler. I'll text the address."

"I'm coming now," Olivia said. She hung up and then stood to go. "Abby, could you take my mom and Karen back to the house? Fitz, needs me to pick him up….something about a spasm in his hand. It is not serious, but he wants me to come now. Mom, I'll give you a call later."

"Liv, I can come with you?" said Karen.

"Kare, you should stay and eat your food. Get me an order of those pickles to go," Olivia said, squeezing her shoulder. I will see you all back at the house later."

Olivia walked through the restaurant. When she was outside she sprinted to the car.


	27. Perspectives

**Chapter 27**

**Perspectives**

* * *

There was silence between Olivia and Fitz in the car except for the occasional blare of a horn or siren on the road. Olivia sneaked a glance at Fitz and the hard set of his jaw. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. From the white knuckled grip he had on the steering wheel and the steely way he glared at the road, he was seething in a way that would just lead to an argument if she started a conversation. Besides, she was angry too.

They trailed Gerry home from the police station. He was driving Fitz's car. It was best that they cool off and talk when they were both more open to understanding a different perspective than their own. Maybe then Fitz would understand why she hadn't shared with him what she knew about Karen. Hopefully he would also understand why condoning Gerry's brutish behavior was wrong.

Gerry had not been arrested, only taken into custody and awaiting the arrival of a parent or guardian. When Olivia entered the precinct, the first face that greeted her was that of Officer Ralston, the same Officer Ralston who had, months ago, given her the warning for running the stop sign and, weeks later, interrupted her make out session in the car with Fitz. He smiled at her. "Hello Ma'am, we are practically family now. I see you more than I see my in laws. Oh, do not look so worried. Your boy is fine. Your husband has cooled him down." Before she could respond, he was out of the door laughing at his own joke.

Even though Gerry was calm, he would not tell Fitz why he had attacked, Ethan, his best friend. His refusal enraged Fitz who was losing his calm.

"You either tell me why you did this or, I swear, I will leave your ass here overnight. I never taught you to reason with your fists. It is your choice, Gerry," Fitz said. They were in a small holding room alone. They were nose to nose, the material of Gerry's t-shirt pulled in a bunch round his neck.

"Fitz, let him go," Olivia said, rushing into the room. She grabbed his arm, but he did not budge.

"I will when he tells me why he acted like an idiot today. Ethan is your best friend and teammate. Do you think Duke won't rescind your acceptance if they find out you have a record, Gerry? You don't do this so there has to be a reason. What is it, Gerry!"

Gerry looked away, jaw quivering and red faced, but he would not relent.

"Gerry, you found out about Karen and Ethan. Is that why you did this?" Olivia said.

Gerry's head snapped up at Olivia's comment, betraying him. He tried to cover his reaction, but it was too late. Fitz released Gerry and turned towards Olivia.

"What? Found out what about Karen and Ethan? I thought you said they broke up. What the hell is going on?"

"I think you should sit down, honey. I was planning to tell you earlier this week, but so much has been going on. Karen and Ethan…they—" Olivia said.

"He had sex with her, Dad," Gerry said.

Fitz turned back to Gerry who began to explan. "Karen's been acting weird lately. Ethan too. So I confronted him about it at the park. I pretended like I knew what was going on. I told him I knew what he had done to Karen. He started apologizing for sleeping with her. I guess I lost it, Dad. The next thing I know the cops are there and I am here. He was my best friend. I knew he liked her, but I did not think he would do this. I'd do it again, Dad. I'm sorry, but he…he…deserved it!"

Fitz looked from Gerry to Olivia. His complexion turned a deep shade of red. "Did he force—?"

"No, Fitz. I think the worst he should be called is an insensitive teenage boy," Olivia said.

Fitz pulled out a chair and sat down slowly. He rested his head against his clasped hands. "Gerry, I owe you an apology. In the future, please talk to me before you try to deal with things especially if you can get in trouble, not that there will be a next time. Ethan's dad might press charges depending on how bad the damage is. I know Jim. He seems sensible, but Ethan is his son so…who is at the damn door?" Fitz said, looking around at the door.

Jim stood at the door knocking. Fitz jerked up from his seat and opened the door. Jim rushed inside.

"My wife is in the emergency room with my son who is getting stitched up from the damage _your _son did to his face. I was planning to press charges, but Ethan explained what happened. I guess Gerry had good reason, but I will be expecting you to cover all of our medical expenses. And I will make sure he keeps his distance from Karen. Do we have a deal, Grant?" Jim said.

"Yes, just make sure you hold up your end. I do not want to see Ethan anywhere near Karen or I may have to step in next time," Fitz promised.

Jim lifted his upper lip in what looked like a snarl. He grunted and left the room.

"It is time to go home," Fitz said. He patted Gerry on the back and directed him to leave the room. Gerry stood and walked out scowling slightly. Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her from the room. She frowned at his roughness but had no choice but to follow.

"How could you keep this from me?" Fitz asked, pulling Olivia from mindlessly reading the license plates of the cars on the road in front of them.

"I…I was not trying to keep this from you, Fitz. Karen had been trying to talk to me for awhile, but I was so preoccupied with the nausea, school, wedding plans...everything. By the time we talked she had already…been intimate with Ethan. I take responsibility for dropping the ball. I do not know if I could have stopped her, but I do think our talk helped her…even if it was after the fact," Olivia said. She felt her words were sorely inadequate.

"How did it help her, Liv? She had already been with that little fucker. He took away her innocence. I know she is devastated. She is just a baby," he said with an edge in his voice.

"That is the same sort of male chauvinist thinking I talked to her about. Just because she had sex one time does not mean she is a streetwalker, Fitz! She is still innocent. Maybe Ethan was a virgin too! Did he lose his innocence? Has Gerry had sex? Will you go after the girl? Gerry was wrong. I love that he wants to protect Karen, but—"

"Livy, I see where you are going with that line of argument, but the world is not as enlightened as you are. You should have told me," he said, glancing over at her.

"Have you ever talked to Karen about sex and boys? Karen told me that Mellie said sex is something women should use as leverage. What have you told her?"

"I…we haven't really talked about it a lot…or at all, but I did tell her that abstinence is best. She took this class at church about it and I know they talk about it at school," he said.

"Most kids will not abstain, Fitz. That is the point of talking to them...before. We need to give them the information, shower them with love, and hope they make the best decision. And I'm not so enlightened. I wish my parents would have talked to me. I was just as clueless as the rest of them."

"We are not arguing about the same thing, Livy. You are going on and on about sex education and the problems with how boys and girls are socialized. This is not some academic social or cultural conversation. I am only concerned with Karen and not correcting the way parents talk to their kids. I just wish you had told me, Livy. That is all," he said.

"Yes, but one informs the other. I apologize for not telling you. Karen is going to be mortified when she finds out about all this. She swore me to secrecy, but I told her I would have to tell you at some point. I need to take her to the doctor for an exam and for birth control. She needs to know the facts so she can make informed decisions…going forward," she said.

"Birth control? I cannot take this. I wish I could rewind her to four years old and then freeze the frame," Fitz said with a wince while shaking his head.

"I know, honey. You will need to talk to Karen tonight. Please do not forbid her from seeing Ethan. Try not to mention him much at all. If you and Gerry go in all heavy handed, you will ensure that she gets back with him. I don't like Ethan for Karen, but he seems remorseful. Between that and your challenging her not to see him, she will most surely want to see him. We have to let her make the decision, okay?" Olivia said.

They pulled into the driveway. Fitz grunted a response that she couldn't make out. Olivia noticed how unconvinced he sounded and looked. She reached over and squeezed his arm.

They walked into the house in a single line, first Olivia, then Fitz, and lastly, Gerry. Karen was standing by the kitchen wall. She hung up the phone when they walked in.

"Liv, I told Lauren and Sybil we found your dress and the bridesmaids' dresses. We need to schedule another shopping day for shoes and jewelry," Karen said. Her eyes danced with excitement until she noticed their faces and how they were all standing there looking at her.

Granny was in the kitchen at the stove stirring a big pot of chili by the smell of it.

"Did my mom leave?" Olivia asked. She knew she needed to keep the atmosphere light until they could deal with this later.

"Oh yes. She would not stay for dinner. She said she he had to meet your sister, Savannah, for dinner," Granny said.

"Where's the funeral?" Karen asked, still observing Fitz and Gerry.

Olivia was intending to usher her upstairs, but Gerry spoke first. He moved to stand in front of Karen and reached out to hug her. "Karen, I am sorry I did not protect you from Ethan. You will not have to worry about him bothering you again. I think he got the message." Gerry walked away and further into the kitchen following the aroma. He'd lost his scowl. "GG, is that chili? It smells good," Gerry said. He was looking in the pot over Granny's shoulder.

Karen's eyes widened like saucers. She looked at Olivia and then Fitz. "Honey, I think we should talk." Fitz reached for Karen, but she jerked away.

"Gerry knows? Dad too? Liv, you promised not to tell!" she screamed.

"Do not blame, Liv, Karen. I found out on my own. I knew you were acting strangely for a reason so I confronted Ethan about it. He admitted it. He is getting his face sewn up now. Dad and Liv just bailed me out of jail so I know he will not keep bothering you," Gerry said a little too proudly.

"Gerry, we did not quite bail you out of jail. You were never arrested. But he is right, Karen, Ethan will leave you alone. Let's talk about this," Fitz said.

"Dad! Gerry! What did you do? This is so embarrassing," Karen cried as she ran up the stairs to her room.

"I'll go talk to her," said Olivia. She couldn't hide the weary edge to her voice.

"I should go, Livy," Fitz said.

"Okay," Olivia said, plopping down in a chair. "Gerry, make me a bowl of that chili, please."

Fitz looked surprised that Olivia did not argue more.

Granny gave Olivia a wink when Fitz left the room. "That was the right thing to do, Liv. He should take some of that load. You are with child, dear."

Olivia smiled at Granny and let out a sigh.

* * *

Fitz found Karen on the bed. She was lying on her stomach with her head sandwiched between two pillows. It sounded like she said, "Go away" when he entered her room.

Fitz sat on the bed beside her. He removed the top pillow, but she only cried harder and put the bottom pillow atop her head.

"Kare Bear sit up so I can see your face," Fitz said softly, rubbing her back. "I will sit here the remainder of the day and all night until you do."

Karen sat up. He pulled her onto his lap.

"Dad, I am a little too old to be sitting on your lap," she mumbled.

"I know. Just this one last time." He took a few tissues from the box on the table beside her bed and dabbed the tears from her cheeks.

"Do you remember that time when I was preparing to go on a trip to a conference out of town when you were little? You really wanted to go, but I could not take you, of course. The morning I was supposed to leave, you hid inside my luggage. Had it not been for the edge of your nightgown peaking out, who knows where you would have ended up? You were a quiet stowaway." They both laughed at the memory.

"I guess I did not want you to go," Karen said, smiling against his chest.

"You said in your squeaky little voice, 'Daddy, you cannot go anywhere without your Kare Bear,' so I made your mom drive you and Gerry to the airport to see me off. Karen, you are growing up so quickly, but I still see you as my little Kare Bear who needs her dad for everything," Fitz said.

"But dad, I am not a baby anymore. Are you disappointed that I had sex?" To Fitz she sounded like a baby even though she asked a very adult question. He closed his eyes and remembered his conversation with Olivia. He sighed.

"No. I just want the best for you. I do not want you to be hurt. Are you okay?"

"Well, I was not at first. But after I talked to Liv, she made me feel better. She is going with me to the doctor, too."

"I can go too, Karen," he said, "What day are you-".

"Dad, no, no, no! I mean… you don't have to, okay?"

Fitz was silently thankful. "Do not be too mad at Gerry. He loves you so much. I know you all fight, but he wanted to protect you when he confronted Ethan. You've broken up with him…right?" Fitz asked. He kept his voice even so as not too sound pushy.

"Dad, how would we be a couple after all this?" Karen said.

"Well I think it is best that you two are not together. Sometimes people are not good for each other. I think Ethan is not good for you. I am not saying he is a bad person or anything…just not good for you, Karen. Besides, he is going away to college soon."

Karen averted her eyes and pushed off his lap. "Dad, I do not want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay, Kare…just know you can talk to me about anything," he said, "I'm here.

"Yeah, Dad. I know." Karen smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

* * *

"Fitz, you have set a precedent," Olivia said sleepily against the pillows at the headboard of their bed. "You must massage my feet every night before bed."

"That is fine with me since it gets me closer to getting what I want _every _night," Fitz said.

"I don't know about _every _night," she said, her eyes fluttering closed.

Despite the tumultuous day, he was very content. He didn't think he could love her more, but he felt more in love with her today. They were a team despite their differences. She loved his children like her own. He watched her drifting off to sleep, carrying the child they had made together.

"Livy, you are a wonderful mother. I love you."

She smiled, her eyes still closed. "Thanks, Fitz, I love you too." She opened her arms and invited him in for a hug.

* * *

Karen kept very still on the bed. Gerry had knocked, but she was not ready to talk to him yet. She ignored him. She was still embarrassed, but mostly she did not want him to ask her any questions about Ethan. Gerry was right. She was not good at lying to him. She didn't want to risk him figuring out the truth. She and Ethan were practically back together.

It had started one day last week when she had gone to the soccer fields with some of her teammates to practice for a summer tournament. After practice, Ethan had shown up wanting to talk with her. She pulled him aside quickly, knowing that Gerry would be picking her up soon. She didn't want him to risk Gerry seeing them and creating a scene.

"Say what you have to say, Ethan. Gerry is picking me up and he'll be here soon," Karen said, crossing her arms.

"Karen, I know I have said I am sorry too many times. I want to explain why I was such an asshole," Ethan said. He looked down at his shoes and then directly at Karen. "The time we…it was my first time too. When you started crying… I knew I had done something wrong… so I-I turned away. I was just pretending to watch TV. I was not mad or irritated at you. I was mad at myself because you were not enjoying it. Then you thought I did not like you anymore and wanted to break up…that I had been playing games… I'm not…not like that, Karen. I know you don't want anything else to do with me, but I couldn't let you think I was trying to hurt you on purpose…I think I love you."

Karen looked into his eyes. She did not want to believe him, but he looked so sad. She looked over his shoulder and saw Gerry pull into the parking lot.

"I have to go, Ethan. Gerry's here. I'll call you later," she said hastily. She ran to meet Gerry with a big smile on her lips. That night and every night since, Ethan and Karen talked by phone.

Karen had not agreed to be his girlfriend again, but she was very close. Her heart sped up when her phone buzzed. It was Ethan calling. She tiptoed to her bedroom door to ensure Gerry was gone and locked the door.

"Hey," Karen said. She jumped in the bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Hey," Ethan said.

"Ethan…I'm so sorry about what Gerry did. I swear I didn't tell him about what happened between us. He can be so nosey sometimes. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. My face hurts but the painkillers help….You don't need to apologize, Karen. Gerry got me to admit it. I deserved it. He told me I could date you as long as I kept my hands to myself…I didn't so…" Ethan said.

"Gerry had no right. He doesn't get to approve who I date."

"I do not know how we are going to work this out. I promised my dad that I would not see you again. I want to talk to Gerry—"

"No, give him some time. Maybe my dad's wedding we can talk to him together," Karen said.

"Does that mean we will get back together and stay together after I go to college?"

"I do not know, Ethan. When you go to college, things will be different. You are going to meet other girls. I do not want you to think you need to be faithful to me," Karen said. She felt very grown up and wise when she said this to Ethan, but secretly she wanted him to keep asking.

"Let's talk about something else," Ethan said.

"Okay… um…how bad does your face look?" They both chuckled.


	28. Bundt Cake and Barbasol

**Chapter 28**

**Bundt Cake and Barbasol**

* * *

Olivia sat at the kitchen table alone.

_Should I or shouldn't I? _

She stared at it through the thick glass cake plate positioned in the middle of the table. A little more than one quarter of it was gone. The lemon glaze had made a made sort of draping design on the top as it fell over the sides during the drizzling process. Olivia remembered its spongy goodness and citrusy lemon aftertaste when she'd enjoyed a piece after dinner. Now, all she wanted was another piece, and she sat there reasoning with herself over why that would be a good idea. It was impossible to get a large piece of bundt case since those types of cakes were short, not quite as short as a sheet cake, but shorter than a layer cake. Her piece from earlier had been small hadn't it? Then she remembered the large scoop of ice cream she'd placed on top.

Olivia texted Abby.

**Olivia**: Should I get a slice of cake?

**Abby:** Kind? GG made?

**Olivia: **Lemon Bundt. Yes.

**Abby: **You are preggers. It's open season on everything. Feed Little Grant.

**Olivia: **This is my second slice. First one was with ice cream!

**Abby: **Cut a second slice for you. Bring a slice to work tomorrow for me.

**Olivia: **I'll bring a piece for Huck and Harrison too.

Olivia sighed and smiled in contentment. A call came in from her mother.

"Hey, Mom. It's almost ten. What are you doing up? Is everything okay?" Olivia asked as she cut and wrapped up three slices of cake.

"I should be asking you that, Livia. Don't you have school tomorrow?" Selena said.

Olivia settled in her chair with her second slice of cake and scooped a forkful in her mouth. "Mmm…I rarely go to bed before eleven, Mom. I'm having a second slice of GG's Lemon Bundt cake. She bakes dessert every week. I had will power, but it went out the window with the pregnancy." She closed her eyes and savored the moist cake on her tongue.

"She's a great cook so I can understand your struggle. Will she continue living there after you and Fitz get married?"

Olivia frowned. She was an expert at reading her mother's tones and inflections. This time they were laced with disapproval.

"I hope I'm not being too nosey, baby. I was just wondering about that…how long her visit will be…"

"I'm not sure, but I really like having her around, Mom. We get along really well. She cooks most nights, which I am all for and she reminds me of Nana and Grandma. She came to visit before I moved in so having her around is all I've ever known since moving in with Fitz. Why do you ask?"

"We were wondering that's all. Just don't forget that you have a mother…a family, Livia. Everything—"

Olivia placed her fork on the table. "Mom, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Everything with Fitz happened so quickly. It has not been a year since you met him before you were engaged, pregnant, and now getting married months before you originally planned. You're just taking us too fast, Livia. We want the best for you. We want to make sure you aren't being forced into anything."

Olivia couldn't respond yet. She was too shocked. _Forced into anything?_ She placed her partially eaten cake in the refrigerator and padded into the study to continue the conversation.

"Livia, you still there?"

"I'm here…I…I don't understand what you mean by 'forced.' Things between us progressed very fast, I know…had you told me at the beginning of the school year I would have a fiancé and be expecting a baby, I would've laughed at you. We fell in love, and Mom, I've never been happier."

"I just don't know if this…not the baby…but rushing into marriage is the right thing for you," Selena said.

A gnawing uneasy feeling settled in her gut. She rubbed her abdomen in the place where her baby bump would soon form. "You don't think Fitz is the right man for me? Exactly when did you begin thinking that, Mom? Does Dad feel the same way?"

"Fitz…he seems...I don't have anything against him, Livia because I don't really know him. But he…he is…almost 20 years older than you. His family is so…close and...aren't they overwhelming? Savannah said she felt uncomfortable around GG and Fitz when she waited for you to get home that time she visited. Apparently, GG interrogated her and Fitz acted like he didn't want you to talk to her."

"Savannah. I should have known she would be behind this," Olivia said before she could stop herself. She hated talking to her mother about Savannah almost as much as she hated talking to her sister. Her uneasiness turned to anger. She felt pressure behind her eyes and tension fill her body.

"No, that is not true. Savannah's really happy for you. She never actually said a thing negative about GG or Fitz. I asked her how the visit went. I read between the lines. She really wants you two to forgive each other. It is time to move on from the past.

"I don't want to have this same argument with you, Mom. I am marrying Fitz next month. Savannah is not invited to my wedding or my life. I don't want to hurt you, but I cannot let her destroy—"

"You don't mean that, Livia. She's been working with a therapist. Maybe you should go with her. This is very important to her and to this family, your family. It hurts me that you two don't get along. You can't abandon your sister."

"I'm confused. What is the problem? What is this really about? Fitz and me or Savannah? This is so unfair. Why now? I know she is behind all of this. She's stirring up the pot. You have never understood how much she hates me, Mom. She is trying to sabotage everything. Please don't let her use you to do this."

"Livia, Savannah said you would say this. I think this is all just a big misunderstanding. You two need to get in a room together and just talk it out. You can do it at our house. You shouldn't get married until you fix this."

Tears welled up behind her eyes. She jumped at a sound behind her. "Who's that?" Fitz said after closing the door and entering the room.

Olivia shook her head. "Mom, It's late. I have to go. This won't be resolved tonight. Goodnight, okay?." Olivia waited for her response.

"Okay, but I want to invite you…just you…to dinner this weekend. You and Savannah can talk then. How's that?" Selena said.

"Mom, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow." Olivia disconnected the phone and slipped it in her pocket. She sat on the sofa and stared at the wall.

Fitz sat down beside her with a sigh. "Let me guess. That was about your sister."

"Yes, how'd you know?" She let her head fall back against the sofa.

"I knew it didn't take that long to get water. I figured you were trying to talk yourself out of another slice of cake," he said. He leaned forward and thumbed the crumbs from the corner of her lips, which cheered her up a little and induced a small smile. "So when I came down I heard your voice. You sounded the same way when she was here. I guessed that you were either talking to or about her."

"You're missing the playoffs, babe. You should go back up. I'll be up in a second."

"It's recording. What's going on?"

She let him pull her onto his lap where she sat for a moment, taking in his comforting warmth. "Savannah is causing trouble. After I told her to stay away from me, the wedding...everything, she bought a block of tickets to Antigua for my family even though she isn't invited. She's been planting things in my Mom's head about us too...negative things."

"Like what?"

"My mom and dad loved you from the start Fitz, you know that…I know that. They never said anything negative about you. Well, mom told me to be careful when she found out you were my principal, but that was about it. Tonight she made it sound like you were forcing me to marry you. She asked if GG would be staying with us after the wedding, but she made it seem like it would be wrong if she did. Then she started insisting that I work things out with Savannah." Olivia's phone chimed with a text from Sierra.

**Sierra:** Call me tonight if you can.

"It's Sierra. She wants me to call her," Olivia said. She dialed Sierra and rose from Fitz's lap.

"Sierra, hi, I got your text. What's up?"

"I just talked to Mom. We need to resolve this feud between you and Savannah, Livia! Just go over there this weekend. Talk to her. This is killing me. I am in the middle. I can't work because Mom and Savannah call me to talk about you almost every day. Please, sweetie. You can end this. Just talk to her. What can it hurt? Please…please...Just try."

"No, Sierra! Stop making it sound like this is my fault. Maybe I haven't been clear. I am not going to play these games with Savannah. I don't want to talk to her. At this point, there is nothing to resolve. You and Mom need to stop talking to her about me. You of all people should be on my side, Sierra. You know exactly what she did and what she is trying to do now. Where has she been these last two years? Why now? I can't take…" Fitz took the phone from her grasp. She laid down on the sofa and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Sierra, this is Fitz. This is just too much for her and it will stop. Olivia has been clear about what she wants and doesn't want. I know you love your sisters, but I think we have reached an impasse. This is causing her too much stress—"

"Fitz, I'm sorry and don't take this the wrong way, but this is none of your business—"

"The hell it isn't! Anything that concerns Olivia is my business. She is balled up in the fetal position right now because of this drama. This is done. It's late. Goodnight," Fitz said before he hung up the phone.

He kneeled down beside her on the sofa so they were face to face.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I guess…I don't know. I'm not going to have a nervous breakdown or anything. I am way past that with Savannah. I'm just frustrated that Mom and Sierra are trying to force me to reconcile with her. As long as she stays away, I'll be fine."

"Maybe I'll kidnap you right now, take you to Antigua, and we can get married alone. Just you, me, and Little Grant."

"As appealing as that sounds, tomorrow is the last day of school _and_ Gerry's graduation. We would piss off too many people if we eloped. I am very tense and frustrated right now. How about you take me upstairs and give me a couple of o's until I'm just short of comatose?

"Do you want to talk about it some more? I'm all for putting you in a coma, but that is only a temporary solution."

She rose from the sofa and pushed past him to lock the door. "I've made my decision, Fitz so there's no need for a solution. If I keep agonizing over it and analyzing it, I'll just go crazy. It's simple. She is trying to make me miserable. I'm extremely so frustrated with all this. I don't want to think about it anymore. Take me out of my mind." She started undressing which got his attention.

"Done, but let's take this upstairs," he said, picking up her falling garments.

"Okay then. I'm going upstairs through the back stairs. I didn't finish my cake. Bring it up to me please," she said, pulling her clothes back on.

"I'll be right up," said Fitz, "In more ways than one…" They went in opposite directions, chuckling.

"GG, I didn't know you were down here." Fitz walked to Granny who was sitting at the kitchen table, the phone at her ear.

She smiled at him and covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "Here, I've already cut another slice for Olivia or is this for you?"

"Olivia. Who are you talking to?" Fitz took the plate from the table.

"Oh, no one you know, dear. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, GG." Fitz kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs.

"Well, her name is Savannah Pope James. I am hoping you can convince her to stay away. I mean this is ridiculous. She showed up unannounced demanding to speak to Olivia. It's like playing Whack a Mole! As soon as I pound one distraction, another obstacle appears. Mellie's been pretty quiet lately, but tonight is graduation. She'll be there in all her insane splendor. Thanks, David. Goodnight," Granny said, hanging up the phone.

She forked a piece of cake into her mouth. "This recipe turned out really well."

* * *

By the next day, Olivia was groggy from a lack of sleep. Fitz had fulfilled her request, but no amount of lovemaking could clear her mind of the conversation she'd had with her mom and sister. She couldn't shake the feeling that Savannah was up to something. Since she had a long day ahead of her she tried to push those thoughts away. It was the last day of school festivities and Gerry's graduation was later tonight. Thankfully she always had the class party the day before the last day of school. Despite that, the last day was always organized chaos, but Olivia loved it. Karen had been with her most of the day so she had help. There was time for fun, reflection, goodbyes, and tears. The day was almost done, but Olivia had two more activities on her schedule. Olivia showed the class a movie of pictures and videos she had compiled over the year. Karen passed out popcorn and joined Olivia in the back of the classroom to watch.

"Liv, this is great. I wish I'd had you as my 4th grade teacher or as any teacher. But I'm lucky to have you as a mom," Karen whispered.

"Karen, I'm seriously going to cry right now unless…you're trying to butter me up about something…" Olivia gave her a side hug, "I'm just as fortunate to have you as my daughter, Kare Bear."

Karen hugged her back. "I would never try to butter you up." She looked back at the screen. Olivia rubbed her shoulder. They were silent, but the students chatted and giggled at the pictures.

"Liv?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you said we would talk about Ethan later?"

"Yeah…" Olivia stopped chewing, bracing herself.

"Well, he is sorry about what he did. It was his…first time too. He's been so sweet to me. He wants to get back together and I think I do too, but Gerry is acting like such a caveman. Ethan and I have to sneak around just to say hi at school. Would it be okay if Ethan came here for the rest of the day to hang out with us? I thought he could help with the shaving cream thing." Karen's words rushed out like a waterfall. Olivia could hardly keep up.

"Okay, umm let's wait…" Olivia began.

"Oh, Liv. I'd knew you'd understand. He just got here. I'll go down and get him," Karen said quickly after giving Olivia a quick peck on the cheek. She jumped up and was gone in a flash.

"Wait, Karen. Your dad…," Olivia called after her but she was already gone.

Olivia shook her head and took a few deep breaths. She turned her attention back to the movie. She didn't want to add to the stress of the day so she resisted the urge to text Karen and ask her if she'd lost her mind since Fitz was the principal and would most surely see Ethan entering the building. Olivia rubbed her stomach, an action that was becoming a habit. She turned to the door and saw Fitz and Gerry standing in the doorway. All Olivia could do was smile, but her heart began to pound when she imagined the possible confrontation.

"Hi, Mr. Grant!" the kids said in chorus.

"Hi, everyone. This is my son, Gerry. He'll be graduating from high school tonight. We just wanted to stop by to say hello. You can go back to your movie."

Olivia met them at the door and gave them each a hug.

"Hey, Gerry. I didn't know you were stopping by today?"

"Dad wanted me to help you and Karen with the shaving cream thing. Isn't Karen supposed to be here?" He looked around for her.

Olivia tried to calculate how long it would take her to run downstairs, catch them, and turn Ethan around. Then she just took a breath, deciding that full disclosure was the way to go.

"Listen guys. I am dedicated to having a stress free day, but I need your cooperation. Karen just headed downstairs to get…Ethan. Apparently, they are friends again," Olivia said. Two pairs of eyes widened simultaneously and then settled into a frown. She grabbed Gerry's hands and looked directly into his eyes. "Now Gerry, you will be polite and respectful when they return. No crazy business. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Liv…"

She turned her attention to Fitz who she was less worried about. "The same goes for you, Mr. Grant. I know you'll be on your best behavior, but I want confirmation."

"Okay…"

At that moment Karen and Ethan appeared at the door. Olivia ignored Karen's deer in the headlights expression. Ethan looked to be putting on a brave face, but Olivia knew better. She ushered them both inside and shut the door.

She walked to the front of the room. "Did you all enjoy the movie?"

"Yes!" her students answered. "Can we see it again?"

"Maybe later, but I made a CD for each of you to take home. You can find it on YouTube also through my website."

"Yay!"

"Now, we are going to shave our desks clean with Barbasol. Barbasol is shaving cream and our hands will be the razor. Mr. Mike will be so excited to see how clean our desks are. He and his staff will be so happy. We are thankful to have four helpers, Mr. Grant, Karen, Gerry and Ethan. One of them will give you a dollop of Barbasol cream and you can start cleaning. You cannot touch anything other than your desks. If you touch another student or anything other than your desk, you will no longer be able to participate in this activity. Any questions?" Olivia asked.

"Can we put it on our face?" one student asked.

"Can we squirt our own?" another student asked.

"No to both of those questions." Olivia said. "Mr. Grant, please give Karen, Gerry, and Ethan a can."

Karen looked scared. Ethan looked uncomfortable. Gerry ignored them both and began squirting the kids' desks with the white creamy foam. The students began to giggle, but they were shy about touching the shaving cream. Gerry spread his hands through the white creamy substance on one desk, which encouraged the other kids to dive in. Karen and Ethan warmed up too. Karen looked at Olivia for help, but she just smiled at her.

After awhile, Ethan stood beside Gerry who was standing off to the side watching the kids. Karen walked from desk to desk focusing only on the students.

"This will make graduation and the party this weekend a lot easier for both of them. I don't know how I feel about them being friends, but I trust you judgment. We'll talk later. I have to go," Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear and squeezed her shoulders before he left the room.

"Hey, can you believe we will be graduating in a couple of hours?" Ethan asked.

"No. It's surreal," Gerry said.

They stood there uncomfortably. "I was expecting you to change roommates," Ethan said.

"I hadn't gotten around to it yet, but I figure if you keep seeing my sister it makes sense to keep you close," Gerry said. "So you've been sneaking around behind my back?"

"No. We aren't back together. We're just friends, but I want to get back with her…"

"Now it is time to clean up. Our helpers will give you a towel to clean off the excess shaving cream. When you have wiped your desk, make a line at the sink to wash your hands," Olivia said.

"We can talk about this later, Ethan," Gerry said.

They all pitched in to help. Gerry couldn't resist squirting a dollop of Barbasol on Karen's cheek. She wiped her cheek and gave Gerry a hug, "Thanks for not making a scene." Then she smeared the shaving cream in his hair.

"I guess I deserved that," said Gerry.

After all the kids and desks were cleaned. Gerry and Ethan left. Karen asked to leave with Ethan, but Olivia wouldn't let her. The kids pushed their desks against the wall. Olivia let them socialize until dismissal began.

"Karen, don't surprise me like that again."

"I know, Liv. I almost died when I saw Dad and Gerry standing here."

"No more sneaking around also. So do you think you will get back together?" Olivia asked.

"Probably," said Karen.

"Okay, Kare. We can talk about it later."

Soon they heard Fitz's voice over the intercom signaling the beginning of dismissal. After all the kids were boarded, all the teachers gathered outside to wave to the students in one final farewell.

* * *

Olivia was happy and her no bad stress pledge was holding up even though stressful situations continued to crop up. Karen and Fitz argued about Ethan later that day, as everyone prepared for graduation. Karen asked to ride to graduation with Mellie and Cyrus when she didn't get her way. Olivia took her aside.

"Karen, stop whining! Your dad is right. You shouldn't go out with Ethan tonight. He will be out late with friends celebrating graduation. You need to be at home. That's the end of it. Stop pouting and get ready!"

Once that blew over, Gerry called home frantic because he left his graduation cap at home. Lauren's husband saved the day by taking it to Gerry.

Graduation was held outside on the high school football field. The entire Grant family was there and seated 45 minutes before the ceremony began. Olivia's bladder wasn't cooperating. She was on her third trip to the restroom. Fitz and Karen had alternated accompanying her. Lauren and Sybil were going to take turns next. They all ignored Olivia's pleas that she didn't need a chaperone to answer nature's call.

"You know I can walk to the restroom alone. I've been doing this solo for years, babe." Olivia squeezed his hand as they turned the corner of the bleachers, on the familiar path to the restrooms. "I'm barely 3 months."

"Maybe I can't stand to be away from you." He pulled her in close for a side hug and then they met Mellie and Cyrus on the path.

"Fitz, Olivia, it is great to see you. We are running late. Are there any empty seats beside you?" Mellie asked.

"All the empty seats are on the other side." Olivia said. "Hi, Mr. Beene. You both are coming to the graduation cookout on Saturday, right? We never received your RSVP."

Mellie smiled broadly. "Yes, we will be there. I didn't think the mom of the graduate needed to RSVP."

"Hi, Olivia, Fitz," said Cyrus who extended his hand to both of them. They shook hands and Olivia pointed them in the other direction. Fitz didn't utter a word.

"You okay?" Olivia asked after they had walked away.

"After what she did, I can't stand to be around her at all. Why would she ask us about seats? Cyrus is the superintendent so he has reserved seats. Mellie will be Mellie. But you were fabulous, Livy. Today at school and tonight you were so calm, cool, and collected. I need to learn from you."

"Yes, this is the new and improved, Liv. I am going to be like the eye of a tornado, calm and serene. Nothing is going to rattle me," Olivia said before she entered the bathroom.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I hope to update more stories today. Thanks for your patience. **

**~~ButterflyPages~~ **


End file.
